In der Wildnis
by MagicCullen
Summary: Bella wird beim Wandern von einem Bären angegriffen. Verletzt wird sie von einem jungen Mann gerettet, der alleine in der Einsamkeit des Waldes lebt. Wer ist er und welches Geheimnis trägt er mit sich herum?
1. Kapitel 1  Der peinlichste Moment

Kapitel 1 – Der peinlichste Moment meines Lebens

Es war wie so üblich ein feucht-heißer Samstagmorgen in Coral Springs, Florida und ich kam gerade vom Joggen im nahe gelegenen Park, als ich in der Post den Brief der nationalen Bildungsbehörde fand. Ich hatte ihn zunächst gar nicht bemerkt, da mein Briefkasten an diesem Tag mit Post vollgestopft war. Als ich den Stapel mit den ungleich großen Umschlägen durchging, um die Werbung von den wichtigen Dingen auszusortieren, entdeckte ich ihn. Sobald ich bemerkte was ich in den Händen hielt, spürte ich die Nervenenden in meinem ganzen Körper ausschlagen, als ob mich ein Stromschlag durchfuhr. Obwohl mir der kalte Schweiß auf dem ganzen Körper ausbrach, fühlte ich, wie sich meine Wangen erhitzten. Es war Angst und Freude, Verzweiflung und Hoffnung zugleich. Mein Atem wurde unruhig und ich stand einige Sekunden mit dem Briefkastenschlüssel in der Hand auf den Treppen zu meiner Eingangstür, während meine Augen starr auf die Absenderadresse des Briefes gerichtet waren. Als ich mich wieder fing schaffte ich es, in meine Wohnung zurückzukehren und die Tür hinter mir zu schließen. Keinen Moment wandte ich jedoch den Blick von dem Brief, der über meine Zukunft entscheiden sollte.

Ich wartete bereits vier Wochen auf diese Nachricht und ich wusste, dass der Inhalt des Briefes sich auf meine gesamten Lebensumstände auswirken würde. Es fiel mir nach dem Vorfall in James Büro, auf dessen Eingangstür „Direktor James Woods" stand, so schwer, die letzten beiden Schulwochen bis zu den Sommerferien auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen. Ich unterrichtete die zweite Grundschulklasse der Saint Pauls Grundschule und die Kinder waren alle schon in großer Erwartung auf ihre Zeugnisse, die Jahresabschlussfeier mit den Eltern und natürlich auf die Sommerferien.

Jeden Morgen musste ich mich selbst aus dem Bett jagen, nachdem der Wecker unbarmherzig einer ohnehin nahezu schlaflosen Nacht ein Ende bereitete und den Tag einläutete. Nach dem Vorfall in James` Büro, der die Umstände als amüsant und schlimmstenfalls als ungünstig beschrieb, fühlte sich die morgendliche Fahrt in die Saint Pauls Grundschule, wie die der Gang zum Schafott an. Den Weg über den Lehrerparkplatz durch die Schulflure in meine Klasse ging ich mit gesenkten Haupt und versuchte den teils mitleidigen, teils überheblichen Blicken meiner Kollegen auszuweichen, deren spitze Kommentare sich wie die Pfeile der Soldaten bei einem Spießrutenlauf in meinen Rücken bohrten. Jeder Lehrer an der Schule wusste, dass James mich Wochen lang an der Nase herum geführt hatte. Jeder Lehrer wusste, dass James´ Absichten keine ehrenvollen waren, doch niemand hielt es für nötig mir dies mitzuteilen. Ich hätte es bis zu dem Vorfall in seinem Büro wahrscheinlich auch niemandem geglaubt, denn ich war so verschossen in ihn und die Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir täglich schenkte.

Es hatte alles so ungezwungen begonnen. Als ich nach den Sommerferien meine erste richtige Stelle als Lehrerin antrat, wurde ich an der Saint Pauls Grundschule herzlich empfangen. Meine Schulklasse, die Klasse 2b, war ganz entzückend und die Arbeit machte Spaß. Enthusiastisch, wie man als Berufsanfänger ist, legte ich mich natürlich sehr ins Zeug und hatte keine Probleme damit, zusätzliche Arbeitsstunden für meine Schüler zu leisten, um ihnen die Schulzeit so angenehm und lehrreich wie möglich zu gestalten. Oft bedeutete dies, dass ich bis spät in den Nachmittag meine Zeit mit Unterrichtsvor- und Nachbereitungen an der Schule verbrachte. Ich war nicht die einzige Lehrkraft an der Schule, die so gefangen in ihrer Arbeit war, dass die Schule, ohne dass ich es merkte, den Großteil meines täglichen Lebens bestimmte. Da ich ohnehin erst zu Beginn des Schuljahrs nach Coral Springs gezogen war, um mir dort nach dem Studium mein Leben aufzubauen, war der geschäftige Schulalltag eine willkommene Möglichkeit, mich von meiner Einsamkeit, die ich in der unbekannten Stadt verspürte, in der ich niemanden kannte, abzulenken.

So war auch meine unverhofft erblühte Beziehung zu James Woods eine willkommene Möglichkeit, mich von dieser Einsamkeit in der fremden Stadt abzulenken. Doch nicht nur das. James war nicht nur in der Lage, mich meine Einsamkeit und Sorgen vergessen zu lassen, er schaffte es gar, dass ich mich so fühlte, als hätte ich nach den vielen Umzügen in meinem Leben in der Stadt Coral Springs unter der Sonne Floridas endlich mein Zuhause gefunden. Diese Hoffnung gab mir eine innere Ruhe. Leider hielt dieses Gefühl jedoch nicht lange an. James und ich gingen zwar bereits drei Monate miteinander aus, trotzdem sprach er nie von mir als seine feste Freundin. Wir verbrachten zwar zu Beginn unserer Beziehung sehr viel Zeit miteinander, doch schien es immer öfter, dass er mit seinen Gedanken an anderer Stelle war. Die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbrachten wurde immer weniger und die Art, wie wir sie verbrachten änderte sich ebenfalls. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit änderte sich von einem ausgewogenen Verhältnis zwischen gemeinsamen Unternehmungen und körperlichen Kontakten hin zu einem rein körperlichen Zeitvertreib. Obwohl mir mein Gefühl sagte, dass James mir etwas verbarg und Zweifel an unserer Beziehung aus meinem Unterbewusstsein hochkrochen, verbot ich meinem Verstand Gedanken in diese Richtung zu formulieren. Ich wollte an dem Gedanken festhalten, endlich einen Platz gefunden zu haben, der in mir ein Gefühl von Zuhause auslöst, … obwohl ich dieses Gefühl selbst schon länger nicht mehr spürte. Nur konnte ich es mir zu dieser Zeit noch nicht eingestehen.

In dem Bestreben, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, zwang ich mich selbst, meine Energie in die körperliche Seite unserer Beziehung zu stecken. Es war wohl der Versuch hierdurch auch die andere Seite zu retten.

Es war an einem Freitag, als ich beschloss, James in seinem Büro aufzusuchen, um ihn wegen seiner Kaltschuldrigkeit zur Rede zu stellen. Wir hatten uns die gesamte Woche nur in der Schule gesehen und lediglich dienstliche Wörter miteinander gewechselt. Als ich am Morgen in der Pause seine Sekretärin um Einlass in sein Büro bat, teilte sie mir mit, dass Mr. Woods keinen Besuch von mir empfangen möchte, da er beschäftigt sei. Die Abweisung, die er mir durch seine Sekretärin zukommen ließ, stach wie ein Messer in mein Herz und ohne ihr zu antworten, kehrte ich in das Lehrerzimmer zurück. Ich spürte, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit und somit mein Gefühl der Heimat zu verlieren schien und beschloss mir beides am Nachmittag zurückzuholen. Nach Unterrichtsschluss fuhr ich nach Hause, um dort einen Plan auszuhecken, wie ich James´ Aufmerksamkeit zurückerlangen könnte.

Ich kehrte am späten Nachmittag in die nun fast leere Schule zurück, um in James Direktorenbüro auf ihn zu warten. Da ich ihm schon oft hierbei Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, wusste ich, dass er jeden Freitag um diese Zeit die Klassenbücher und Wochenberichte der Lehrer kontrollierte. Fest entschlossen seine Aufmerksamkeit mit der Hilfe meines Körpers, denn er schon so oft berührt hatte, zurückzugewinnen, positionierte ich mich mit schwarzen Seidendessous bekleidet auf seinem Schreibtisch neben den beiden mit Champagner gefüllten Gläsern, die zur Erfüllung meiner Absichten beitragen sollten. Fest entschlossen ihn auf diesem Schreibtisch zu verführen, erwartete ich ihn bei gedimmtem Licht.

Ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah, als die sich die Türe öffnete und das Licht ganz angeschaltet wurde. Es war zwar James, der den Raum betrat, das Licht einschaltete und mich als erstes erblickte, jedoch dicht gefolgt von zwei weiteren Lehrern aus unserem Kollegium und einer unbekannten, jungen Frau. Alle vier blieben nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen. James´ Mund stand zunächst weit offen. Ich saß auf dem Schreibtisch und war, ähnlich einem Reh, das vor den Scheinwerfern eines Wagens steht, nicht in der Lage, mich zu bewegen. Ich hörte das Blut immer schneller durch meinen eigenen Körper pulsieren und fühlte, dass sich meine Haut vor Scham erhitzte. Trotzdem war ich nicht fähig, mich aus meiner Präsentiertellersituation wegzubewegen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis James seine Fassung wieder fand. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sodass sich seine Stirn ein wenig in Falten legte. Als er seinen Mund schloss, war sein Kiefer sehr angespannt. Eine Augenbraue keck hochziehend fuhr er mich mit einem überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck an: _„Miss Swan! Was fällt Ihnen ein, so in meinem Büro zu erscheinen und mich vor den Kollegen und meiner Verlobten dermaßen bloßzustellen! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Ziehen sie sich gefälligst sofort etwas an und verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro!"_

Der gefühlskalte Ton in seiner Stimme ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und die zuvor aufgekommene Hitze auf meiner Haut wurde nun von einem kalten Schauer zurückgedrängt, der nichts als Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper hinterließ. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis mein Verstand die Worte, die meine Ohren auffingen, in Sinn stiftende Zusammenhänge übersetzen konnte.

Ich saß mehr nackt als bekleidet in verführerischer Pose auf dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, von dem ich in den letzten Monaten glaubte, mit ihm eine Beziehung zu haben, scheinbar jedoch nur eine Affäre hatte und der gerade mit zwei meiner Kollegen und seiner Verlobten, von der ich noch nie zuvor etwas gehört hatte, den Raum betrat und der nun in dieser Situation tat, als sei ich eine Verrückte, deren Handlung ihn entsetze.

An meiner getrübten Sicht merkte ich, dass meine Augen voller Tränen waren, die nun begonnen wie heißes Wachs über meine kalte Haut zu laufen. Hätte sich der Boden in diesem Moment aufgetan, dann wäre ich dankbar darin versunken. Leider hatte ich dieses Glück nicht. Als ich endlich wieder in der Lage war, mich zu bewegen, griff ich meinen Mantel, den ich eine viertel Stunde zuvor über einen der Stühle in James´ Büro geworfen hatte, und warf ihn mir über während ich laut schluchzend vorbei an den immer noch fassungslosen Kollegen und James´ Verlobter in Richtung Ausgang stolperte.

Obwohl meine Tränen mir nahezu die Sicht nahmen, lief ich so schnell meine Füße mich trugen den mir allzu bekannten Weg aus der Schule auf den Lehrerparkplatz, wo mein Auto stand. Einzig der Gedanke an die Flucht aus dieser verletzenden und beschämenden Situation machte es meinen zitternden Knien überhaupt möglich, unter meinem Gewicht nicht nachzugeben. Mit zitternden Händen riss ich schluchzend die Fahrertür meines Wagens auf und schaffte es gerade noch, mich auf den Sitz fallen zu lassen, bevor meine Knie doch noch unter mir nachgegeben hätten.

Ich suchte nach meinem Wagenschlüssel in der Tasche meines Trenchcoat-Mantels, als ich realisierte, dass mein Schlüsselbund noch in dem Korb lag, mit dem ich die Flasche Champagner und die Gläser in James´ Büro transportiert hatte und der nun auf dem Boden des selbigen neben James´ Schreibtisch stand. Eine heiße Wut auf mich selbst kochte sodann in mir auf, die mich fast in das Lenkrad meines Wagens beißen ließ. Ich wäre auf keinen Fall zurück in das Büro gegangen, um mir meinen Schlüssel zu nehmen. Ich fasste den Entschluss die 7 Meilen zu barfuß nach Hause zu laufen, doch zuvor musste ich mich beruhigen, wenn ich nicht auf den ersten Metern hyperventilieren wollte.

Ich versuchte mich selbst und meinen Atem zu beruhigen, um wieder einen etwas klareren Kopf zu erlagen, den ich in dieser Situation unbedingt benötigte. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen meine innere Mitte zu finden, genauso, wie ich es in den Tai-Chi-Kursen auf der Uni gelernt hatte. Gerade als ich wieder begonnen hatte gleichmäßig und in einem halbwegs normalen Tempo den Sauerstoff durch meinen Körper zu jagen, ließ mich ein kurzes Klopfen an meine Fensterscheibe hochschrecken. Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich, dass James neben meinem Wagen stand und mit meinem Schlüssel rasselte, den er auf Höhe meines Gesichtes hielt. Ich schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus und öffnete die Fahrertür um auszusteigen.

Als ich vor ihm stand, waren seine Gesichtszüge kaum zu lesen, doch er sah mir in die Augen ohne eine Spur Schuldgefühl. Ich schnappte den Schlüssel aus seiner Hand und wollte sofort wieder einsteigen um weg zu fahren, als er zu mir sprach: _„Bella! Was denkst du dir dabei, dich mir so aufzudrängen? Merkst du es nicht, wenn jemand dir klar machen will, dass er kein Interesse an dir hat? Was soll ich mit dir? Ich bin schließlich ein verlobter Mann und du bist selbst schuld an deiner Situation!"_ Als der letzte Satz in meinem Gehirn verarbeitet war, setzte mein Verstand aus. Auf diesen unverfrorenen Vorwurf gab es nur eine Reaktion, die mir ein wenig Genugtuung verschaffte. Ich rammte James mein Knie in seine Genitalien und setzte, als er sich schmerzverzerrt vornüber beugte, mit einer Rechten gegen seinen Unterkiefer nach. Während ich James wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden fallen sah, begriff ich was ich gerade getan hatte. Zunächst wollten sich ein wenig Mitleid und Schuldgefühl in meinem Herzen breitmachen, als ich jedoch wieder an die Situation von vor fünf Minuten in seinem Büro dachte, machte sich ein zaghaftes Rachelächeln in meinem Gesicht breit, welches ich auch noch trug, als ich mit meinem Wagen vom Lehrerparkplatz fuhr.

Zuhause angekommen stellte ich den Wagen in die Einfahrt. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe ihn in die Garage zu fahren oder ihn abzusperren. Kaum hatte ich die Handbremse angezogen, stürmte ich aus dem Auto in Richtung Haustür. Die zehnminütige Fahrt über schaffte ich es, mich zusammenzureißen, doch als der Wagen zum Halten kam zerriss es mich innerlich. Mit zittrigen Händen suchte ich zwischen den zehn Schlüsseln an meinem Schlüsselbund den richtigen heraus, um meine Haustüre öffnen zu können. Mit Tränen in den Augen gelangte ich endlich in das Haus, schlug hinter mir die Tür zu und ließ mich zwei Räume weiter schluchzend auf mein Bett fallen. Zwei Stunden später zuckte mein Körper nur noch, als meine Augen nicht mehr dazu in der Lage waren, Tränen zu vergießen und ich endlich einschlief.

Ich war körperlich und emotional so müde, dass ich die gesamte Nacht traumlos schlief. Am Samstagmorgen wurde ich um sechs Uhr von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die mir in der Nase kitzelten, weil ich am Abend zuvor in meinem Kummer keinen Gedanken an das Hinunterlassen der Rollladen verschwendet hatte.

Mit dick geschwollenen Augen saß ich in meinem Morgenmantel am Küchentisch, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und eine unberührte Schüssel Müsli vor mir stehend. Schon seit einer Stunde saß ich unbewegt an Ort und Stelle, so saß ich seit dem Moment, in dem mir klar wurde, dass mir nur die Möglichkeit bleiben wird, nach Ablauf des Schuljahres die Schule zu wechseln. Noch vor einer Woche hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der mit erzählen wollte, dass ich mich heute dazu entschließen würde, einen Versetzungsantrag beim Bildungsministerium zu stellen.

Doch es half nichts. Ich wusste, dass die letzten beiden Wochen des Schuljahres eine Tortur für mich werden würden und dass ich mir ein Weiterarbeiten in dieser Schule unter all den wissenden und spottenden Blicken der Kollegen nicht antun würde.

Ich saß noch immer so starr vor meiner Müslischüssel, als mich das Klingeln meines Telefons aus den Nachwirkungen des Schocks am Vortag riss.

Ohne auf das Telefondisplay zu schauen, nahm ich den Hörer vom Telefon. _„Bella Swan?" „Hi Bella, hier ist Alice! Was ist denn los, deine Stimme hört sich an, als hättest du den ganzen Tag geweint!" _Am Telefon war meine beste Freundin Alice, die ich aus Kindertagen kannte, als ich noch mit beiden Eltern zusammen in Forks, Washington wohnte. Alice hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für mich und erkannte bereits an meiner Stimme meine Gefühlslage…und so auch jetzt. Ich erzählte Alice die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden und fühlte allein dadurch, dass sie mir zuhörte, meinen ganzen Körper entspannen.

Wir sprachen den ganzen Vormittag miteinander und beleuchteten die Situation von allen Seiten. Auch Alice kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es das Beste für mich sei, die Schule zu wechseln. Da mich im Staat Florida nichts weiter hielt und ich während dem Telefonat mit Alice das tiefe Bedürfnis empfand, mich häufiger mit ihr auszutauschen, kam ich auf die Idee, dass ich, da ich mich nun eh versetzen lassen wollte, mich doch auch gleich nach Washington versetzen lassen könnte. Dort würde mich nicht nur meine beste Freundin, sondern auch meine alte Heimat mit den glücklichen Kindheitserinnerungen erwarten, die sich bis zu der Trennung meiner Eltern vor 15 Jahren in der Kleinstadt Forks ereignet hatten. Außerdem wäre dies eine Möglichkeit für mich, die Beziehung zu Charlie, meinem Vater, den ich nur alle paar Jahre sah, zu intensivieren.

Die Idee reifte im Verlauf des Wochenendes zu einem handfesten Entschluss, der dazu führte, dass ich am Montag nach dem Spießrutenlauf über die Schulflure der Saint Pauls Grundschule meinen Versetzungsantrag in die Stadt Forks an die Schulbehörde verschickte.

Und nun stand ich hier, die Türe war gerade hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen, mit dem Antwortschreiben der Schulbehörde in meiner Hand. In diesem Brief stand, ob es mir möglich sein wird, in zwei Wochen ein neues Leben in meiner alten Heimat Forks zu beginnen oder ob ich mich ein weiteres Jahr der Schmach an der Saint Pauls Grundschule stellen müsste.


	2. Kapitel 2 – Quer durch s Land

Kapitel 2 – Quer durch´s Land

Bevor ich den Brief öffnen und mich meinem Schicksal stellen konnte, musste ich mich zunächst setzen. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging ich in die Küche und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand. Den Brief legte ich vor mich auf den Tisch. Ich fühlte nun wieder bewusst die Hitze der Aufregung in mir hochsteigen und hörte das Blut in meinen Adern rauschen, das mein wild pochendes Herz durch meinen Körper schoss. So saß ich einige Minuten mit steif gerichtetem Blick auf die Empfängeradresse – auf meine Adresse.

Vor meinem inneren Auge liefen derweil meine Beziehung zu James, der Vorfall in seinem Büro und die darauf folgenden zwei Schulwochen ab. Während in meinem Kopf ein Film spielte, der in der Videothek irgendwo zwischen den Abteilungen Drama und Horror stehen würde, spielte sich in meinem Magen etwas ganz anderes ab. Das Adrenalin, das meine Nebenniere in meinen Blutkreislauf einschoss, verursachte mir plötzlich Übelkeit. Um nicht zu erbrechen, griff ich nach einem leeren Glas, das noch vom Frühstück auf dem Tisch stand und dessen Boden mit eingetrocknetem Orangensaft bedeckt war. In zwei Schritten war ich an der Spüle, öffnete den Hahn und ließ das Glas mit Leitungswasser volllaufen. Das kalte klare Wasser erfrischte meinen Mund, beruhigte meinen Magen und meine Nerven. Mein Körper entspannte sich und die Übelkeit verschwand wieder. Ich wusch mir meine verschwitzten Hände über der Spüle und spritzte mir von dem kalten Wasser in mein Gesicht. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen war ich nun in der Lage, den Brief von der Schulbehörde zu öffnen.

Ich nahm ein scharfes Messer aus der Besteckschublade, hakte seine Spitze am Rand des zugeklebten Briefumschlages ein und schnitt die Lasche entlang der Falte auf. Mit zittrigen Händen legte ich das Messer zur Seite und spreizte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand den Briefumschlag auf, in dessen Inneren das Damoklesschwert in Briefform steckte, das seit vier Wochen Tag ein Tag aus über meinem Kopf hing.

Einmal tief ein und aus atmend ergriff ich das gefaltete Blatt Papier und zog es mit ähnlicher Schnelle und ähnlicher Absicht, wie jemand, der sich vom Arm ein Pflaster abriss, aus dem braunen Umschlag heraus.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Swan,_

_wir möchten Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihrem Antrag auf Versetzung entsprochen wird. Ab dem 15. Oktober werden Sie auf eigenen Wunsch als Lehrkraft der Forks Grundschule im Bundesstaat Washington zugeordnet. Bitte setzen Sie sich so schnell wie möglich mit der dortigen Schulleitung in Verbindung, um weitere Einzelheiten persönlich abstimmen zu können._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Umzug und viel Erfolg an ihrer neuen Schule._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen: _

_Mike Newton, Leiter der Personalabteilung_

Ich las den Brief drei Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich auf keinen Fall verlesen hatte. Während sich ein leicht dümmliches Lächeln in meinem Gesicht breit machte, bemerkte ich an meiner verschwommenen Sicht, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Die Anspannung der letzten Wochen, die mit jedem Tag, den dieser Brief auf sich warten ließ, größer wurde, suchte nun einen Ausgang, um endlich meinen Körper verlassen zu können. Während mir die Freudentränen die Wangen hinunter liefen, begann ich mit immer noch puddingweichen Beinen, auf der Stelle zunächst zu hüpfen, später zu dribbeln. In meinem Inneren rüttelte ich durch meine plötzlichen Bewegungsausbrüche die Steine los, die mir seit Wochen auf dem Herzen lagen. Wenn mir in diesem Moment jemand von der Straße aus durch das Fenster zugesehen hätte, so würde dieser Mensch ohne Zweifel meinen Verstand in Frage stellen.

Von meiner Hüpferei außer Atem gekommen, ließ ich mich zurück auf meinen Küchenstuhl fallen, bevor meine Beine, die von meinem Jogging im Park ohnehin schon leicht übersäuert waren, unter mir nachgegeben hätten. Mit breitem Grinsen presste ich meinen Rücken gegen die Lehne des Stuhls und ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Die Augen geschlossen, fächelte ich mir mit dem Umschlag, in dem das Schreiben noch wenige Minuten zuvor im Verborgenen steckte, Luft zu.

Mein Atem begann sich gerade wieder zu beruhigen, als mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf schoss. _„Alice!",_ rief ich als ob sie vor mir stünde und ich sie am Überqueren einer gefährlichen Kreuzung bei roter Ampel hindern wollte. Ich musste meine beste Freundin, die mich überhaupt erst auf die Idee brachte, mich nach Forks versetzen zu lassen, sofort anrufen. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Armbanduhr und die Stimme meines Gewissens verboten mir jedoch, mein Vorhaben auf der Stelle in die Tat umzusetzen. In Coral Springs war es gerade mal viertel nach neun am Morgen. Das bedeutete, dass es in Forks, das drei Stunden hinter Florida lag, gerade mal viertel nach sechs war. Bei aller Freude über die guten Nachrichten, brachte ich es trotzdem nicht über das Herz, Alice an einem Samstagmorgen zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit aus dem Bett zu reißen. Mein Vorhaben würde wohl noch ein paar Stunden warten müssen. Verschwitzt vom Joggen im Park und der gerade erlebten emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt beschloss ich, zunächst einmal duschen zu gehen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, das zur Feier des Tages aus meinem Leibgericht, Lasagne, bestand, hielt ich die Vorfreude, Alice die guten Nachrichten mitzuteilen, nicht mehr aus. In Forks war es inzwischen halb zehn und wenn Alice jetzt noch schlafen sollte, dann könnte eh ein Weckruf ihrer Tagesplanung nicht schaden. Mit wiederaufgelegtem frischem Grinsen wählte ich Alices Nummer.

„_Whitlock?"_

„_Hi Alice, hier ist Bella!"_

„_Hi Bella! Wow, das muss Gedankenübertragung sein. Ich hatte gerade mit Jasper über dich gesprochen."_

Jasper war Alices Mann, mit dem sie seit zwei Jahren verheiratet war. Sie kannten sich jedoch bereits aus Kindertagen, denn Alice wuchs bei seiner Familie als Pflegekind auf, nachdem ihre Eltern und ihre beiden Brüder vor fünfzehn Jahren beim Wandern in den Bergen von einem Bären getötet wurden. Alice war damals, genau wie ich, zehn Jahre alt und ich war vielleicht der Grund, dass Alice noch am Leben war. Als ihre Familie damals die Wanderung machte, ging Alice nur nicht mit, weil ich sie wenige Tage zuvor mit Windpocken angesteckt hatte. Ihre Brüder waren jedoch kerngesund, denn beide hatten die Windpocken bereits in der Vorschule überstanden. Als es passierte, Lagen wir beide, von meiner Mutter an den wild juckenden Stellen mit Salbe eingeschmiert, bei mir zu Hause auf der Couch, während im Fernsehen den ganzen Tag Cartoons flimmerten, die uns ein wenig vom Kratzen abhalten sollten. Gewirkt haben Cartoons und Salbe jedoch wenig. Noch heute habe ich vom Kratzen an der Innenseite meines linken Handgelenkes eine große, halbkreisförmige Narbe, die mich ständig nicht nur an meine Windpocken, sondern auch an das Unglück vom 3. August im Jahr der Windpocken erinnerte.

„_So! Ich hoffe, ihr habt nur Gutes über mich gesprochen!", _antwortete ich.

„_Natürlich, sonst hätten deine Ohren doch wohl geklingelt!"_ Alice hatte immer einen kecken Spruch auf den Lippen.

„_Da hast du wohl recht",_ sagte ich mit einem warmen Lächeln in der Stimme, als ich mir die feengleiche Alice, die im etwa 4.600 Kilometer entfernten Forks wahrscheinlich das Telefonkabel um ihren Zeigefinger drehte und dabei verschmitzt grinste.

„_Was gibt´s?"_ fragte Alice, neugierig wie immer.

Ich wollte sie noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen, bevor ich sie mit meinem Glück am Telefon überschütten würde.

„_Ach, nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte einfach nur mal wieder deine Stimme hören"_, sagte ich mit gespielter Langeweile und Schwermut.

„_Isabella Marie Swan!"_ schallt sie mich durchs Telefon. Ich konnte ihr noch nie etwas vormachen. Sie kannte mich besser als ich mich selbst. _„Versuch nur nicht mich zu verschaukeln! Ich weiß genau, dass du nicht nur anrufst, um gerade mal eben meine Stimme zu hören."_ Mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme fügte sie nach dem Bruchteil einer Pause hinzu _„Auch, wenn ich eine sehr schöne Stimme habe!"_

Dieser Kommentar gab mir den Rest und ich konnte meine gespielte Schwermut nicht aufrechterhalten. Das dämliche Grinsen vom Vormittag drängte sich wieder zurück in mein Gesicht und machte sich darin breit.

„_Ja, ist gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen! Ich habe dir wirklich etwas zu erzählen!"_, gab ich lockend zu.

„_Sag nichts, sag nichts! Lass mich raten!"_

„_Los!"_ und ich hielt vor Anspannung den Atem ein.

„_Kann es sein, dass du heute schon am Briefkasten warst?"_

Ich brachte ein bestätigendes _„Mhm!"_ heraus.

„_Ist es denn möglich, dass da ein Brief von der Schulbehörde drin steckte?"_ Alices Stimme wurde immer höher, je mehr sie sich der wichtigsten Frage näherte.

„_Mhm!"_

„_Ist es denn möglich, dass dein Versetzungsantrag nach Forks bewilligt wurde?"_

Und nach dem ersten Zehntel der Sekunde in der ich wieder _„Mhm!"_ sagte, fing Alice laut an mir ins Ohr zu schreien. Ich konnte nicht anders und schrie einfach mit, als Alice ihrer Freude Ausdruck verlieh, denn es war auch meine Freude.

Als wir uns beide wieder beruhigt hatten, zwang Alice mich dazu, ihr mein Vorgehen beim Öffnen des Briefes minutiös zu berichten, bevor sie die Planung meines Umzugs an sich riss.

Nach einigem Hin- und Her zog Alice das Resümee:_ „Und sollte ich bis dahin noch keine Wohnung für dich in Forks gefunden haben, dann wirst du zuerst einmal zu uns ins Gästezimmer ziehen."_

Nicht, dass ich ihr Angebot nicht zu schätzen wusste und so sehr ich mich auch freute, sie schon bald wieder oft sehen zu können, so wollte ich doch auf jeden Fall meine eigene Wohnung in Forks startklar haben, bevor die Schule nach den Sommerferien wieder beginnen und ich mich in meine Arbeit reinknien würde.

Außerdem wäre Charlie, mein Dad, mit Sicherheit enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ich beim Nichtvorhandensein einer eigenen Wohnung, Alices Gästezimmer meinem alten Kinderzimmer in seinem Haus vorgezogen hätte.

Damit es weder zu dem einen, noch zu dem anderen kam, machte ich mich nach dem Gespräch mit Alice sofort daran, im Internet den Wohnungsmarkt von Forks und Umgebung zu durchsuchen. Da ich im vergangenen Jahr ein wenig Geld auf Seite gelegt hatte, musste ich nicht so sehr darauf achten, möglichst preisgünstig zu suchen.

Drei Wohnungen, die alle zum ersten September zur Verfügung standen, fielen in die engere Auswahl. Zwei lagen in Forks selbst, eine eher etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Die Fotos der Wohnungen im Internet belegten zwar die Beschreibungen der Makler, ein unabhängiger Bewerter vor Ort konnte jedoch nicht schaden. Ich mailte Alice die Adressen und bat sie, sich die Wohnungen im Laufe der Woche anzusehen und mir ihre Meinung mitzuteilen.

Mit den Worten: _„Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Du weißt, dass ich immer auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderungen bin!",_ nahm Alice die Aufgabe an.

Meine Zelte in Coral Springs waren schnell abgebrochen. Im Null-Komma-Nichts fand ich einen Nachmieter für meine traumhaft gelegene Wohnung. Die wenigen Menschen, mit denen ich mich in meinem Jahr in Coral Springs angefreundet hatte, verabschiedete ich, indem ich an einem Abend für sie kochte. Meine Habseligkeiten begann ich gleich an dem Morgen, an dem ich den Brief erhielt, in die Kisten zu verpacken, die von meinem letzten Umzug vom Studentenwohnheim der UCLA nach Florida noch im Keller standen.

Es sollte die Wohnung in Forks, ganz in der Nähe von Alices und Jaspers Haus werden. Drei Zimmer mit herrlichen Stuckdecken würden mir genug Platz für Schlaf-, Wohn- und Arbeitsraum bieten. Die geräumige Küche bot sich geradezu für gemeinsames Kochen mit meinen Freunden an. Ein kleiner Garten hinter dem Haus, den ich mit den Mietern aus dem zweiten Stock nutzen konnte, war das Sahnebonbon zu der schönen Wohnung, auch wenn ich ihn in der niederschlagsreichsten Stadt der USA wohl nur wenig zum Sonnenbaden in Anspruch nehmen werden würde. Renovierungsarbeiten waren nur in geringem Umfang zu leisten und Alice fand die pure Freude daran, ihren Mann Jasper am Wochenende vor meiner Ankunft zum Streichen meiner Zimmerwände zu zwingen. Am Telefon gestand sie mir, dass ihr dies eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit geben würde, Jaspers Rückansicht bei der schweißtreibenden Arbeit ausgiebig zu begutachten.

Meine Möbel und die gepackten Kisten hatten Dank der angeheuerten Umzugsfirma die Stadt bereits drei Tage vor mir verlassen, um mit einem LKW einmal quer über den Nordamerikanischen Kontinent transportiert zu werden.

Die letzte Nacht in der Stadt Coral Springs, Florida, von der ich einst gehofft hatte, sie zu meiner neuen Heimat erklären zu können, verbrachte ich im Schlafsack auf dem Boden meiner Wohnung, deren Schlüssel ich am darauffolgenden Tag, dem Tag meines Abfluges, an den Hausbesitzer übergeben würde.

Mein Flug in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt ging Samstagabend um neun, sodass ich mit Zwischenstopp in Los Angeles und ohne Flugturbulenzen am Sonntagmorgen um 8 Uhr in Seattle landete. Dort holte mein Dad mich und mein spärliches Handgepäck vom Flughafen in Seattle mit seinem Streifenwagen ab, um mit mir die Stecke von 226 km entlang der Route 101 nach Forks zu fahren.


	3. Kapitel 3 – Die Fahrt nach Hause

**Kapitel 3 – Die Fahrt nach Hause**

Obwohl Alice nichts lieber getan hätte, als mich selbst vom Flughafen abzuholen, hätte ich es Charlie nicht antun können, ihm diese Aufgabe zu verwehren. Außerdem musste Alice an diesem Wochenende ohnehin arbeiten und hätte sich extra einen Tag Urlaub nehmen müssen. Ich glaube, mein Dad war schon ein bisschen stolz, seine große Tochter vom Flughafen abholen zu können und trotz dessen, dass Charlie nie ein Mensch gewesen ist, der große Gefühle zeigte, wusste ich doch, dass er sehr glücklich darüber war, dass ich wieder nach Forks heimkehrte.

Fast auf den Tag genau fünfzehn Jahre war es nun her, dass ich mit meiner Mutter die Stadt verließ. Sie wartete damals mit dem Umzug nach Phoenix, bis ich das fünfte Schuljahr in Forks abgeschlossen hatte. Meiner Mom und meinem Dad fiel es damals schwer, die letzten drei Wochen des Schuljahres trotz ihrer Trennung, im selben Haus zu wohnen. In den ersten Tagen nachdem sich Mom von ihm getrennt hatte, versuchte mein Dad sie mit Gesprächen und Liebesbeweisen umzustimmen und sie wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Das einzige, das er damit erreichte, war, dass er ihre Wut auf sich zog, die sie zu verstecken versuchte, indem sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.

In den ersten Jahren nach der Trennung meiner Eltern sah ich Charlie noch regelmäßig. An Weihnachten kam Dad für die Feiertage nach Phoenix geflogen, um sie mit mir zu verbringen. Jeden Sommer verbrachte ich vier Wochen meiner Ferien bei ihm in Forks. Als Mom dann vor 7 Jahren Phil kennenlernte und ihn kurz darauf heiratete, blieben die weihnachtlichen Besuche meines Vaters aus. Die Situation wäre wohl für uns alle zu merkwürdig gewesen. Im ersten Jahr nach Moms Hochzeit verbrachte ich Weihnachten dann in Forks, welches mein schlimmstes Weihnachten überhaupt gewesen ist. Ich saß den Großteil der Feiertage alleine zu Hause, da mein Dad als Polizeichef eine Personensuche in den Wäldern von Forks leiten musste. Ein kleiner Junge, Riley Biers, hatte sich beim Spaziergang mit dem Familienhund verlaufen und es dauerte zwei Tage, bis man den verängstigten und total unterkühlten Neunjährigen wieder fand. Ich war zwar heilfroh, dass er seinen unfreiwilligen Ausflug fast unbeschadet überstand, doch die darauffolgenden Tage hatte Dad so viel Papierkram zu erledigen, dass er noch nicht einmal zum Essen nach Hause kam. Ich verbrachte die ganze Zeit mit schlechter Laune auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher und sah mir Cartoons an. Das war unser letztes gemeinsames Weihnachten.

Als ich dann mit 18 Jahren nach Californien auf die Universität ging und mich mit Ferienjobs finanziell über Wasser hielt, stellte ich auch die Sommerferienbesuche ein. Das letzte Mal gesehen hatten Dad und ich uns, als ich vor knapp zwei Jahren zu Alices und Jaspers Hochzeit nach Forks kam und ich zwei Tage in meinem alten Kinderzimmer schlief, an dessen Fenster noch dieselben Gardinen hingen, wie an dem Tag, an dem Mom und ich dort ausgezogen sind.

Obwohl Charlie und ich im Abstand von ein paar Wochen regelmäßig miteinander telefonierten, hatten wir uns nie viel zu sagen. Weder er noch ich waren Menschen vieler Worte. Charlie war sogar ein Mensch, der mit nur ganz wenigen Worten auskam.

Und da saß ich nun mit ihm in seinem Streifenwagen, in dem wir in Richtung Forks fuhren. Die Fahrt in einem Streifenwagen dauerte üblicherweise länger, als mit jedem anderen Auto. Sobald ein Autofahrer einen Streifenwagen in seinem Rückspiegel entdeckte, verlangsamte er automatisch seine Geschwindigkeit und so der Streifenwagen dahinter unweigerlich auch.

„_Und? Wann steigt die große Einweihungsparty?",_ wollte Charlie von mir wissen. Ich dachte, er fragte hauptsächlich, um die Stille, die während der ersten halben Stunde der Fahrt im Wagen herrschte, zu durchbrechen.

Ich war ganz in meinen Gedanken versunken, in denen ich darüber nachdachte, ob die Spontanentscheidung nach Forks und nicht wieder zurück nach Phoenix umzuziehen, denn wirklich die beste Idee war. Hauptsächlich der prasselnde Regen, der uns unermüdlich gegen die Frontscheibe schlug, ließ in mir die Zweifel aufsteigen. Ich war die Sonne gewöhnt und, obwohl der Teint meiner Haut in einem Gerichtsstand kein guter Belastungszeuge gewesen wäre, liebte ich das Bad in der Sonne. Meine Gedanken kreisten ein wenig trübsinnig um den Verlust der Möglichkeit, dieser Beschäftigung allzu häufig nachzugehen, als mich Charlie mit seiner Frage aus meiner Träumerei riss.

„_Einweihungsparty? Ach so,… darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte mich zuerst mal einrichten."_

„_Das ist wohl vernünftig", _sagte er mit einem zustimmenden Kopfnicken.

„_Aber, wo du es so sagst, ist wohl ein gemütliches Essen im kleinen Kreis zur Einweihung meiner neuen Wohnung gar keine schlechte Idee.",_ antwortete ich hauptsächlich, um seine Gefühle nicht zu verletzen. Außerdem wäre ein solches Zusammenkommen bestimmt eine prima Möglichkeit, uns alle auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, dachte ich mir.

„_Jepp, so wird´s wohl sein.",_ war alles was Charlie dazu meinte, bevor wir eine weitere halbe Stunde, die mir wie ein ziemlich großes Stück von der Ewigkeit vorkam, in unangenehmem Schweigen verbrachten.

„_Wann erwartest du deine Möbel?",_ war ein erneuter Versuch meines Vaters, uns beiden die Zeit im Streifenwagen zu verkürzen.

Ich musste zunächst das Prasseln des Regens aus meinem Verstand herauswerfen, um in meinem Hirn die Antwort auf Charlies Frage finden zu können.

„_Alice sagte, dass der LKW der Spedition planmäßig morgen früh zwischen acht und zehn Uhr ankommen soll. Ich brauche aber noch ein paar Sachen. Den alten Schreibtisch und den alten Kleiderschrank hab ich in Florida feierlich dem Sperrmüll übergeben",_ witzelte ich_. „Ich werde mich wohl irgendwann nächste Woche auf die Suche machen, um in irgendeinem Geschäft ´nen guten Ersatz zu finden."_

„_Tu das. Und wenn du in irgendeiner Form Hilfe brauchst…"_

„_Dann werde ich Chief Swan fragen. Die Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer!",_ fiel ich ihm mit einem Lächeln ins Wort.

Charlie lachte leise, was die Falten um seine Augen herum betonte. Obwohl ich immer wusste, dass wir in den letzten Jahren wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, ließ mich das Bemerken seiner Falten ein wenig traurig darüber werden. Bei meinem letzten Besuch vor zwei Jahren, waren die Falten weniger deutlich zu sehen. Sie erinnerten mich nun daran, wie viel wir doch in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren voneinander verpasst hatten. Ein kleiner Knoten machte sich in meinem Herzen breit, der mir ein wenig die Stimme verschlagen ließ. Ich merkte, wie die Hände in meinem Schoß es dem Knoten in meinem Herzen gleich taten und meine Finger sich auf ungesunde Art und Weise ineinander verwoben. Es war eine dumme Angewohnheit von mir, die immer meinen beklemmten Gemütszustand entlarvte.

Auch mein Dad kannte diese Angewohnheit und zog seine Schlüsse, als er meine ineinander verknoteten Finger sah. Vor dem Hintergrund des laufenden Gesprächs, waren es jedoch die falschen Schlüsse.

„_Du wirst schon sehen, Bella. Es wird alles gut werden. Ich bin sicher, dass der Umzug ohne Probleme verlaufen wird. Und noch bevor du dich versehen hast, ist deine Wohnung fertig eingerichtet und du hast dich wieder in Forks eingelebt."_

Obwohl seine Schlussfolgerung aus meiner dummen Angewohnheit die falsche war, taten seine Worte mir gut. Ich konnte erleichtert durchatmen, da ich merkte, dass mein Vater Vertrauen in mich und in meine Zukunft hatte.

Den Rest der Fahrt verharrten wir beide wieder schweigend, nachdem mein Dad seinen Lieblingsradiosender eingeschaltet hatte und zu Songs von Jonny Cash und Dolly Parton unrhythmisch mit dem Kopf nickte.

Müde vom Flug legte ich meinen Kopf auf meinen rechten Arm, den ich am Fenster abstützte. Die leise Musik, das Prasseln des Regens und die gleichmäßigen Fahrtgeräusche entlang der Route 101 ließen mich schnell in den Schlaf abdriften…

„_Bells! Bella? Wir sind da!"_

Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Eines nach dem anderen, denn ich hatte nicht die Kraft, beide gleichzeitig aufzumachen. Ich musste ein paar Mal blinken, damit sich mein Blick wieder scharf stellte. Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, wo ich mich befand. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte mein Gehirn die Informationen, die meine Augen und Ohren einfingen, jedoch verarbeitet und mir wurde klar, dass ich auf der Heimfahrt eingeschlafen war.

„_Oh, sorry!"_

Ich schenkte meinem Dad ein müdes Lächeln und streckte mich, während in mir das Bedürfnis zu gähnen aufkam. Charlie erwiderte mein Lächeln und erklärte: _„Wir sind da!"_ Ich sah aus dem Fenster des Wagens und erblickte zum ersten Mal das Haus, in das ich gerade im Begriff war einzuziehen. Ich hatte das Haus und meine Wohnung zwar schon im Internet auf Fotos gesehen, in Echt erschien mir das Haus jedoch, zumindest von außen, ein wenig größer.

„_Komm! Wir sehen uns es mal von innen an",_ sagte Charlie, während er seine Fahrertür öffnete.

Ein wenig gehemmt und angespannt von der bevorstehenden Entdeckungstour in meiner neuen Wohnung, öffnete ich zaghaft die Tür der Beifahrerseite. Da mir von der langen Fahrt und dem schiefen Sitzen im Streifenwagen die Beine etwas wackelig waren, musste ich aufpassen, dass ich beim Aussteigen nicht über meine eigenen Füße fiel. Ich setzte einen nach den anderen auf den vom Regen durchweichten und deshalb rutschigen Rasen vor dem Haus auf und zog mich mit den Händen an der Wagentür aus dem Streifenwagen heraus. Der Regen hatte inzwischen ein wenig nachgelassen und so spürte ich nur vereinzelte Tropfen in mein Gesicht fallen. Ich war jedoch froh darüber, dass ich meine, noch in Florida frisch erworbene, Regenjacke griffbereit hielt, da mir die kühle Temperatur bereits während des Aussteigens eine Gänsehaut auf meine Arme zauberte.

Während ich mich, mich immer noch an der Seitentür des Polizeiautos festhaltend, umsah, nahm Charlie aus dem Kofferraum meinen Rucksack, indem ich Wechselkleidung für den langen Flug und ein Buch hatte. Sentimental wie ich bin, hatte ich auch den selbstgenähten Quillt, den meine Mutter mir vor meinen Umzug von Phoenix nach Californien in das Studentenwohnheim der UCLA geschenkt hatte, dabei. Er war mir zu wichtig, als dass ich ihn ohne Aufsicht der Umzugsspedition mitgegeben oder ihn gar mit meinem übrigen Gepäck am Schalter der US Airways aufgegeben hätte. Ich empfand das Geschenk meiner Mutter damals ähnlich einem Abschiedsgeschenk, denn uns beiden war klar, dass wir uns mit meinem Eintritt in die Welt der Erwachsenen nur noch selten zu sehen bekommen würden. Unser beider Vorahnung sollte sich auch bewahrheiten und so hing ich sehr an dem Quillt, den meine Mom mir aus alten T-Shirts unserer Urlaubstrips genäht hatte.

Ich ging zu Charlie nach hinten an den Wagen, während er den Deckel des Kofferraums zuschlug, aus dem er gerade den vollgepackten Rucksack und den Schlafsack nahm, in dem ich die letzte Nacht in meiner alten Wohnung schlief und wohl auch die erste Nacht in meiner neuen schlafen würde. Ich streckte meine Hand in einer auffordernden Geste in Richtung meines Rucksacks, um ihn Charlie abzunehmen, aber auch, um selbst etwas halten zu können.

„_Lass nur, ich hab ihn, Bells",_ sagte er und verweigerte mir damit ungewusst die Möglichkeit, mich beim Eintreten in die neue Wohnung an etwas festzuhalten.

„_Okay. Hast du die Schlüssel?"_

Charlie hatte sich irgendwann letzte Woche die Schlüssel der Wohnung vom Vormieter geben lassen, damit wir nicht am Morgen meiner Ankunft zunächst noch den Hausbesitzer wegen eines Wohnungsschlüssels aufsuchen müssten. Dem örtlichen Polizeichef vertraute jeder und so war dies kein Problem.

„_Klar. Genau hier!",_ sagte Charlie, während er in der Tasche seiner Uniformhose herumsuchte. Wenige Sekunden später hielt er mir den matt silbrigen Schlüssel hin, an dessen Ring ein hölzernes Schild hing.

Ich nahm Charlie den Schlüssel aus der Hand und drehte das längliche Holzschild um. „Willkommen zu Hause!" stand darauf zu lesen. Ein Lächeln machte sich in meinem Gesicht breit und ich suchte den Augenkontakt mit meinem Vater. Der Chief sah jedoch unter sich auf den Boden, wo er mit seinen Füßen verlegen im Dreck rumscharrte. Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme, drückte ihn fest und sagte _„Danke Dad!",_ während ich die Augen zukneifen musste, um ein paar Tränen wegzudrücken.

„_Willkommen zu Hause, Bells!",_ wiederholte mein Vater die Worte, die ich wenige Sekunden zuvor auf meinem Schlüsselanhänger gelesen hatte und tätschelte mir ein wenig überfordert den Rücken, während ich ihm noch um den Hals hing.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis ich mich, überwältigt von meinen Gefühlen, von Charlie losreißen konnte. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken eine kleine Träne von der Wange, die es doch nach draußen geschafft hatte, und zog die Nase hoch.

Mein Dad sah mir in die Augen, sagte aufmunternd: _„Los geht´s!"_ und deutete mir mit einer Geste vorzugehen.

Ich stieg die vier Stufen zur Eingangstür der unteren Wohnung hoch und bemerkte ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht, als ich die neue Kokosfußmatte entdeckte, auf der auch das Wort „Willkommen" zu lesen stand.

In Erwartung eine leere Wohnung auf der anderen Seite der Eingangstür vorzufinden, steckte ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss und sperrte mein neues Zuhause auf.

Mit dem was ich sah, als ich die Haustür öffnete, hatte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet.


	4. Kapitel 4 – Willkommen

**Kapitel 4 – Willkommen**

Als ich die Haustür einen kleinen Spalt öffnete, um den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss ziehen zu können, stieg mir ein vertrauter und angenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Mittlerweile war es bereits zwölf Uhr mittags durch. Die Gründe hierfür waren zum einen, dass meine Koffer am Gepäckband des Seattle Airports ziemlich lange auf sich warten gelassen hatten und zum anderen, dass Charlie und ich ja mit dem Streifenwagen gefahren sind.

Mein Magen bemerkte den Geruch, den meine Nase tief in meine Lungen einsog, bereits vor meinem Gehirn und so war das Geräusch, das ich beim Herausziehen des Schlüssels aus dem Schloss meiner neuen Wohnungstür verursachte, von einem weiteren Geräusch, nämlich dem Knurren meines Magens, begleitet.

Ich hatte vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Ich hatte zuletzt gestern Nacht vor meinem Abflug in Los Angeles etwas gegessen. An einem Hot Dog Stand hatte ich mir einen von diesen vor Fett triefenden Dingern gekauft, die einem sofort ein Völlegefühl im Magen verschaffen, das aber leider nur kurze Zeit anhält. Als heute Morgen im Flieger das Frühstück serviert wurde, war ich viel zu müde, um etwas zu essen. Ich hatte ja die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und gerade als ich mich in meinen Sitze geschmiegt und mir die viel zu kleine Fleecedecke der American Airlines bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatte, liefen die Stewardessen durch die Gänge und boten den Passagieren die Tabletts mit Croissant, Brötchen, Orangensaft und Kaffee an.

„Miss? Miss!"

„Hmm?", war das einzige, das ich in meinem Stadium von mir geben konnte.

„Möchten Sie Frühstück? Wir haben Croissant und Brötchen mit wahlweise Käse oder Wurst!", ratterte die junge Frau, die diesen Satz wahrscheinlich schon eine Million Mal gesagt hatte, herunter ohne ihre Freundlichkeit zu verlieren.

Ich schaffte es mit großer Anstrengung das Lid meines linken Auges anzuheben, beäugte die junge Frau, die kaum mein Alter war, während mein Verstand versuchte, die gerade erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Ich musste mir große Mühe geben, die Stewardess, die mich gerade geweckt hatte, nicht zu verfluchen. Ich schaffte es, mir ein müdes Lächeln abzuringen, schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf während ich „Nein, danke!" murmelte und so ihr Angebot ablehnte.

Der Geruch, der mir nun auf der Türschwelle stehend in die Nase stieg, versprach jedoch mehr als der Gedanke an bröselige Brötchen und klebrige Croissants. Die Tür langsam aufschiebend, trat ich in den Flur meiner neuen Wohnung ein. Alles war mucks Mäuschen still. Ich wandte mich mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht zu meinem Vater um, der offensichtlich große Mühe hatte, sich ein dämliches Grinsen zu verbeißen. Ich hob fragend meine linke Augenbraue an, wie ich es so häufig als Impuls tat, um meinem Gegenüber, ohne selbst fragen zu müssen, eine Antwort zu entlocken. Mein Vater, aus dem selben Holz geschnitzt, antwortete ebenso wortlos, indem er kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und dann dem dämlichen Grinsen, welches er sich bisher tapfer verbiss, in seinem Gesicht Platz machte.

Er wusste also, dass mich in dieser Wohnung etwas erwarten würde, denn das hatte er mir gerade mit seinem Grinsen verraten. Was dies seien würde, das galt es nun herauszufinden. Ich ging weiter in die Wohnung hinein, dicht gefolgt von Charlie, der mir an meinen Fersen hing. Ich steuerte geradewegs die Türe am Ende des kurzen Flurs an, hinter der ich die Küche vermutete.

Den Atem anhaltend drückte ich, bemüht in der Stille des Hauses auch jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden, die Türklinke herunter und schob die Tür aus weiß gelacktem Holz langsam auf.

Das erste, das ich durch einen Türspalt erblickte, war ein kleiner Tisch auf der rechten Seite des Raumes auf dem ein Tablett mit Champagnergläsern stand. Überrascht von dem Anblick, den man in einer leeren, auf den Einzug der neuen Mieterin wartenden Wohnung nicht erwarten würde, stieß ich die Tür mit einem beherzten Schwung auf, so fest, dass sie gegen die Wand geknallt wäre, hätte der Türstopper sie nicht daran gehindert.

Während mein müder Verstand erneut Mühe hatte, die gerade ablaufenden Vorgange in für mich brauchbare Informationen umzuwandeln, reagierte mein Körper schreckhaft auf das aus der Küche laut grölende „Überraschung!" und zuckte zusammen, als das Wort die Stille durchschnitt.

Ich muss ausgesehen haben, wie ein Hund, der unerwartet beim Stehlen erwischt wurde, denn ich war in meiner Position wie gefroren, nachdem das Zucken meinen Körper durchzogen hatte. Meine Augen hatte ich weit aufgerissen, während mein Mund ein überraschtes „O" formte.

Ich blinkte zwei Mal, den Schleier der Überraschung von meinen Augen wischend, und realisierte sodann was gerade ablief. Ich stand unvorbereitet mitten in einer Überraschungs-Willkommensparty, - meiner Überraschungs-Willkommensparty.

Als das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper schoss, war sämtliche Müdigkeit verflogen und meine Sinne geschärft. Ich machte sofort Alice in der kleinen Menschenmenge, die etwa 4 Meter von mir entfernt stand, aus. Ich wusste sofort, dass sie für die Aktion verantwortlich war und wollte nichts lieber, als ihr um den Hals fallen. Noch ganz steif von der Autofahrt wäre ich beinahe hingefallen, als ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Ich fing mich jedoch während die Menschen im Raum hörbar Luft zogen, um den Atem anzuhalten. Alice hielt es nun auch nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz neben der Kücheninsel und verkürzte mit ein paar schnellen, jedoch elfengleichen Schritten die Distanz zwischen uns.

Wir nahmen uns gegenseitig in die Arme, während die Menschen um uns herum wieder ausatmeten und in einen, wohl auf Grund des gerade erlittenen kleinen Schocks, zunächst abgehackten, bald jedoch tosenden Applaus verfielen. Ich schloss meine Arme ganz eng um die kleine zierliche Alice, die ich seit ihrem Besuch in Coral Springs vor über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auch sie festigte ihren Griff um mich, während ich mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergrub. „Willkommen zu Hause, Bella! Wir haben dich so vermisst!", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, die mir verriet, dass auch sie ebenso wie ich mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Tief einatmend ließ ich ihre Worte in mein Bewusstsein sinken. „Danke!", sagte ich zunächst leise zu ihr, mich sodann sanft aus ihrer Umarmung lösend, blickte ich mich im Raum um und sagte noch einmal laut „Danke!" in die über beide Ohren grinsende Runde.

Während ich mir eine Träne mit dem Handrücken wegwischte, ging ich auf die nervös wartenden Freunde zu. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich ihnen näher kam, wuchs das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht. Als ich bei Jasper, dem ersten in der wartenden Menge ankam, glich mein Grinsen dem der Menschen, auf die ich zugegangen war.

Auch Jasper und ich schlossen uns in die Arme.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie nervös Alice mich in den letzten Tagen gemacht hat!", zog er mich auf, während er mich hin und her wog.

„Oh doch, Jasper, oh doch! Vergiss nicht, wie lang ich sie schon kenne!"

Ich begrüßte einen nach dem anderen mit ähnlich innigen Umarmungen. Alices und Jaspers Pflegeeltern, waren auch da. Carlisle und Esme Cullen kannte ich bereits mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich kannte sie bereits, bevor sie damals die zehnjährige Alice zu sich nahmen, nachdem sie ohne Angehörige nach dem Tod ihrer Familie dastand.

Carlisle war Kinderarzt mit eigener Praxis in Forks. Fast alle Kinder und Jugendliche in Forks waren bei ihm in Behandlung. So auch ich und so auch die Kinder der Familie Masen. Carlisle kannte Alice also schon ihr ganzes Leben lang, als er sie nach dem Unglück zu sich und seiner Frau in Pflege nahm. Er hätte es nicht über das Herz gebracht, das kleine Mädchen, das geraden das größte Unglück seines Lebens zu verarbeiten hatte, in ein Kinderheim zu geben.

Alice und ich waren bereits seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde gewesen und ich hätte sie damals gerne als meine Schwester gehabt. Ich wollte sie am liebsten nicht wieder loslassen, als wir damals von dem Unglück erfuhren.

Die Ehe meiner Eltern war damals jedoch schon am Ende und ihre Trennung stand kurz bevor. Heute weiß ich, dass sie Alice aus diesem Grund nicht zu sich nahmen. Das war mit Sicherheit auch besser, denn einen weiteren Verlust hätte sie so kurz nach der Tragödie, die ihr Leben so grundlegend veränderte, nicht überstanden.

So nahmen Carlisle und Esme Alice zu sich. Sie hatten bereits einen Adoptivsohn, der im Alter von drei Jahren zu ihnen gekommen war. Jasper war zwei Jahre älter als Alice und zunächst gar nicht von der Idee begeistert, so unerwartet zu einer zehnjährigen Schwester zu kommen. Jasper gewöhnte sich jedoch schnell an Alice und beide wurden Freunde. Ihre Freundschaft half Alice nicht nur mit dem Verlust ihrer Familie klar zu kommen, ihre Freundschaft passte auch in die Lücke, die mein Umzug mit meiner Mutter nach Arizona ein halbes Jahr später aufriss.

Jasper und Alice waren von da an unzertrennlich und eins führte zum anderen. Nie wirklich Geschwister sondern immer nur Freunde, fanden sie eines Tages mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander in ihren Herzen. Seit etwa fünf Jahren sind die beiden nun ein glückliches Paar.

Außer Carlisle und Esme waren auch noch meine Schulfreundin Rosalie Hale da. Alice, Rosalie und ich waren zu Schulzeiten unzertrennliche Freunde und machten fast alles gemeinsam. Auch sie begrüßte ich mit einer überschwänglichen Umarmung. Nachdem ich Rosalie aus dieser entließ, nahm sie wieder die Hand eines großen Kerls in ihre, der mich verlegen anlächelte. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich überrascht nahm und schüttelte.

„Emmett, Emmet McCarthy. Ich bin Rose` Freund.", sagte er erklärend.

Mein Grinsen einigermaßen im Zaum haltend, blickte ich ihn an. „Hallo Emmett! Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Rosalie hat mir schon einiges von dir erzählt!"

Emmetts Gesichtsfarbe erhielt unverzüglich einen rötlichen Farbton und er schaute verlegen auf seine Füße. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt ihn verlegen zu machen und fügte schnell „Aber sie hat mir nur Gutes von dir erzählt!", hinzu. Er schaute mir wieder ins Gesicht und gab mir ein wohlwollendes Lächeln.

„Die unanständigen Dinge hat sie meist ausgelassen!", zog ich ihn auf.

Emmett, der sein Selbstbewusstsein wohl wieder gefunden hatte, konterte. „Wahrscheinlich, weil ich sie auf dem Gebiet der unanständigen Dinge immer sprachlos werden lasse."

Diesmal war ich es, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich ins Rötliche wandelte. Rosalie schlug Emmett etwas verlegen und mit gezügelter Kraft gegen den Oberarm. „Du sollst doch nicht immer so angeben!", fuhr sie ihn gleichzeitig an und wir fingen alle drei an beherzt zu lachen.

„Ach, Rose! Wie hab ich dich vermisst!" und Emmett schien auch jemand zu sein, der auf seine Art humorvoll war.

Noch bevor die Röte aus meinem Gesicht ganz verschwunden war, stand Alice wieder hinter mir.

„Nah, junge Dame? Darf ich Ihnen Ihr neues Esszimmer zeigen?"

„Wie? Neues Esszimmer?", brachte ich heraus, bevor mein Mund erneut offen stand.

„Jasper und ich haben beschlossen, dir ein Willkommensgeschenk zu machen. Komm mit!" Bestimmend griff sie meine Hand und zog mich in Richtung des Raumes, der an die Küche angrenzte. Alice öffnete einen Spalt breit die ebenfalls weiß gelackte Tür, die die beiden Räume voneinander abgrenzte.

Ich wusste um Alices ausgefallenen Geschmack. In der Erwartung, ein Esszimmer wie ihr eigenes, in ausgefallenen Formen und Farben zu erblicken, zog ich ein wenig den Kopf und den Hals ein und die Schultern hoch.

„Was guckst du denn, als ob du dich auf den Tritt einer Kuh vorbereiten müsstest?", fragte Alice, meine Haltung bemerkend.

„Ach, es ist bloß die Vorfreude auf deine Kreativität!", sagte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und bewusst ein künstliches Lächeln zeigend.

„Ach so!", meinte Alice ganz unbeeindruckt, wartete einen Moment ab und stieß sodann grinsend die Tür auf.

Mein Blick viel sofort auf einen grau gelackten Hochglanzholztisch, der mit einer Glasplatte bedeckt war. Der Tisch war für 6 Personen ausgelegt und für genauso viele auch eingedeckt. Schlichte weiße Porzellanteller standen auf silbernen Platztellern. Matt poliertes Edelstahlbesteck lag, wie mit dem Lineal angeordnet, links und rechts von jedem Teller. Schnörkellose Weingläser ergänzten das Bild ebenso, wie der Orchideenstock, der in der Mitte des Tisches stand und mit seinen zahlreichen weißen Blüten den Raum zum Leuchten brachte. Um den Tisch herum standen sechs Stühle aus matt poliertem Edelstahl, deren Polster genau die Farbe des Holztisches hatten.

Wie erstarrt stand ich auf der Türschwelle zu meinem neuen Esszimmer, genauer gesagt, zu meinem ersten Esszimmer, denn ich hatte noch nie zuvor eines. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich den Anblick in meinem Verstand verarbeitet hatte. Die Überraschung hatte inzwischen die rote Farbe aus meinem Gesicht verdrängt. Dass meine Hände eiskalt waren, bemerkte ich, als ich mir meine Hand in Erstaunen vor den Mund hielt.

„Alice!", war das einzige, das ich hervor brachte, bevor ich mich zu ihr umwandte und sie hastig und beherzt umarmte. Ich merkte erst, dass ich weinte, als ich den nassen Stoff von Alices Bluse an meiner Wange spürte.

„Ist ja gut. Ist es denn so schlimm?", fragte mich Alice, während sie mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Ich lockerte schweren Herzens die Umarmung, um Alice ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Nein! Oh, Nein!", brachte ich, die Nase hochziehend, hervor. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin nur so …", stolperten mir die Worte aus dem Mund „…glücklich!" Ich grinste Alice an, während ich mir ein paar Tränen mit dem Handrücken von den Wangen wischte.

Etwas breiter grinsend fügte ich hinzu „Und erleichtert, dass du mir kein Pablo Picasso Esszimmer ausgesucht hast!"

Alice strahlte mich an und konterte. „Ich musste doch etwas aussuchen, das zu dir passt. Du bist eben kein Pablo-Picasso-Typ - eher der Winslow-Homer-Typ."

Ich sah sie verdutzt an. Meine faltige Stirn entlarvte mich wohl als jemand, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie da gerade sprach.

„Ach macht nichts, Bella! Hauptsache dir gefällt´s. – Dir gefällt´s doch?", versicherte sie sich.

Das war meine Chance, sie ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Hmm, … ich weiß nicht.", gab ich zur Antwort und machte, als ob ich zunächst darüber grübeln müsste.

Alice erkannte meine Absicht jedoch sofort und stieß mir mit ihrer kleinen Faust gegen den Oberarm. „Hey! Wirst du wohl aufhören mich zu verschaukeln?" sagte sie, während sie einen Schmollmund machte.

Dieser Anblick gab mir den Rest. Ich fiel ihr erneut grinsend in die Arme. Sie hin und her wiegend atmete ich entspannt aus und sagte „Danke!"

Wir standen wohl mehrere Sekunden so dort, bis mich das Grummeln meines Magens verriet.

„Ich glaube da hat wohl jemand Hunger!", sagte Alice, die sich aus meiner Umarmung herauswand und mir mit dem Zeigefinger spielerisch in den Magen stieß.

Ich hob die rechte Hand und gab zu „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!"

„Was für ein Glück, dass wir so etwas schon vermutet haben! Rose und ich haben für uns alle eine riesige Portion Lasagne gemacht!"

Ich sah Rose erstaunt an, von der ich wusste, dass sie sogar Wasser anbrennen ließ. In der Küche war sie eine absolute Null, dafür hatte sie handwerklich einiges auf dem Kasten.

Rosalie sah verlegen zu mir rüber und dann zu Alice. „Ich habe nur unter Alices Aufsicht ganz streng nach ihren Anweisungen gehandelt!" sagte sie förmlich, bevor sie grinsend hinzufügte „Ich will doch nicht für eine Patientenschwemme in der Notaufnahme verantwortlich sein!"

Alle verfielen in lautes Gelächter, da wir die nicht vorhandene Kochkunst der Rosalie Hale nur zu gut kannten. Ich erinnerte mich mit Schrecken an ihre ersten Kochversuche in Kindertagen, als sie Alice und mir Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce zaubern wollte. Wir waren alleine bei ihr zu Hause und Rose wollte die gute Gastgeberin spielen. Wir saßen bei Eistee im Wohnzimmer, als plötzlich ein beißender Geruch aus der Küche wehte. Der Gestank kam mir sofort bekannt vor, da auch meine Mutter nie eine gute Köchin gewesen ist und ihr auch heute noch peinliche Pannen am Herd passieren. Ich lief in die Küche und musste feststellen, dass Rosalie zwar die Nudeln im Kochtopf hatte und auch den Herd auf die richtige Stufe eingestellt hatte, jedoch kam es ihr nie in den Sinn, dass Nudeln in Wasser gekocht werden müssen. Wasser hatte sie keines im Topf und die Spaghetti waren an der Unterseite schon ganz schwarz und gräulicher Rauch von schmorender Pasta stieg aus dem Topf. Ich ergriff ihn damals mit beiden Händen und hob ihn ins Spülbecken, wo ich kaltes Wasser reinlaufen ließ. Es zischte laut, Wasserdampf stieg in Unmengen vom überhitzten Topfboden hoch und Rosalie fragte mit Unschuldsmiene „Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?". Alice und ich sahen uns damals entgeistert an, bevor Alice keck antwortete „Nein! Die Spaghetti waren nur nicht mehr gut." Alle drei Achtjährigen lagen auf Grund dieses Satzes für ein paar Minuten kichernd am Boden. Alice zog sodann das Resümee: „Projekt Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce eingestellt!"

Auch am Tag meines Einzugs in meine Wohnung in Forks war es Alice, die uns alle nachdem wir fertig gelacht hatten beruhigte.

„Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass Rosalie ganz genau meine Anweisungen befolgt. Wir können also beruhigt essen."

„Aber Alice!", stellte ich fest, „Wir sind aber zu acht und ihr habt nur für sechs Personen eingedeckt. Hast du noch ein paar Teller übrig?"

Carlisle ergriff das Wort und erklärt „Esme und ich werden nicht mitessen. Wir sind heute Mittag bei einem ehemaligen Studienkollegen zum Brunch eingeladen. Er feiert seinen fünfzigsten Geburtstag. Wir wollten nur unbedingt vorbei kommen, um dich zu begrüßen."

Strahlend dankte ich ihm und Esme für ihr Kommen und nahm beide nochmal in die Arme.

„Komm doch die Tage mal rüber zum Kaffee!", lud Esme mich ein. Und Carlisle fügte hinzu „Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen. Wir helfen wo wir können!"

Ich dankte ihnen, bevor sie winkend meine neue Wohnung verließen. Ihre Angebote waren ehrlich und streichelten mein Herz.

„Lasst uns essen! Ich hab Hunger!", sagte ich, während ich mich lachend zu meinen übrigen Freunden umdrehte. Alice hakte sich in meinem Arm ein und führte mich an den Tisch in meinem Esszimmer.

„Setz dich hin. Lass dich verwöhnen! Lasagne kommt sofort! Ein Gläschen Champagner?"

„Champagner?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Charlie, der inzwischen eine Champagnerflasche aus der Küche gebracht hatte und mir diese auf meine Frage hin unter die Nase hielt, antwortete: „Klar Bells! Ich habe keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Lasst uns anstoßen!"

Ploppend befreite Charlie die Flasche von ihrem Korken ohne dass ein Schluck des teuren Traubensaftes verloren ging.

Jasper kam mit dem Tablett voll leerer Champagnergläser aus der Küche und hielt sie meinem Dad zum Befüllen hin.

Als alle mit ihren nun vollen Gläsern am Tisch Platz genommen hatten, klopfte Charlie mit seinem Messer vorsichtig an den Rand seines Glases. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass er Angst hatte, es dabei zu zerbrechen. Ich bemühte mich, mein Lächeln nicht allzu breit werden zu lassen.

Charlie erhob sich, sah schüchtern auf seinen Teller und dann mir liebevoll in die Augen.

„Meine liebe Isabella!" Innerlich seufzte ich bei der Erwähnung meines vollen Vornamens. „Wir alle sind überglücklich, dass du dich entschlossen hast dein Leben wieder in unserer Mitte zu leben. Wir lieben dich und du kannst immer auf uns zählen. Willkommen zu Hause!" Ganz untypisch für meinen Vater, sprach er von Gefühlen. Mein Umzug nach Forks musste ihm wirklich viel bedeuten.

„Auf Bella!", brummte er sodann. „Auf Bella!" fielen alle meine Freunde ein.

Ich merkte, wie mir wieder die Röte in mein Gesicht fuhr, während wir alle einen ordentlichen Schluck aus unseren Gläsern nahmen.

Erneut wurde der rührselige Moment wieder vom Grummeln meines Magens unterbrochen.

„Ihr seid mir ja schöne Freunde!", rief Alice und täuschte Empörung vor, während sie von ihrem Sitzplatz aufsprang. „Ihr stoßt auf Bellas Umzug nach Forks an und lasst sie ganz nebenbei verhungern!"

Alle lachten auf Grund von Alices Gesichtsausdrucks und ihrer vorwurfsvollen Vorstellung.

„Über `ne Kleinigkeit zu essen würde ich mich schon freuen.", gab ich erneut errötend zu.

„Ich hätte auch nichts gegen einen Happen einzuwenden.", schloss sich mir der breitschultrige Emmett an, der aussah, als könnte er eine ganze Kuh zwischen einem Brötchen verspeisen.

Alice verschwand kichernd in der Küche, um nur wenige Sekunden darauf mit einer riesigen Auflaufform, in den mit Geschirrtüchern umwickelten Händen zurückzukehren.

Der Geruch, den ich beim Aufsperren der Türe vor einer knappen halben Stunde bemerkt hatte, erfüllte nun den ganzen Raum.

„Lasagne!", rief ich aus, meine Freude nicht zurückhaltend. Ich wusste zwar schon, was es gab, da Alice es mir zum einen verraten und ich es zum anderen bereits gerochen hatte, trotzdem freuten mein Magen und ich mich wie ein kleines Kind wenn´s schneit.

Eine halbe Stunde und drei große Teller Lasagne später, war ich so voll, dass mir das Atmen schwer fiel. Meinen Überraschungs-Willkommensparty-Gästen ging es da nicht anders. Wir alle hatten uns, zwischen dem Schwelgen in alten Geschichten und dem gegenseitigen auf den neusten Stand bringen, maßlos überfressen.

Charlie merkte als erstes, dass es mir schwer fiel, die Augen weiterhin offen zu halten. Er schlug vor, mich erst einmal ausschlafen zu lassen, da ich schließlich eine anstrengende Reise hinter mir hatte.

Alle meine Freunde hatten natürlich sofort Verständnis dafür und erklärten nun, wie Rose sagte, „Bella für heute in Ruhe zu lassen."

Alle an der Türe verabschiedend bedankte ich mich noch einmal bei jedem einzeln. Alice und Jasper verabschiedete ich zuletzt.

„Ich nehme an, die Party ist auf deinem Mist gewachsen?", fragte ich Alice mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Das wäre durchaus möglich!", konterte meine beste Freundin.

„Aber das mit dem Esszimmer wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich hab´s super günstig bekommen. Ich hab es über die Firma zum Einkaufspreis erhalten." Alice war Innenarchitektin und arbeitete als freie Mitarbeiterin für ein nobles Einrichtungshaus in Port Angeles. Sie war deswegen ziemlich viel unterwegs und half den Kunden des Einrichtungshauses, ihre Wohnung stilsicher zu gestalten. Für Ästhetik hatte Alice schon immer ein gutes Händchen.

„Und morgen kommst du bei uns im Laden vorbei und suchst dir ein neues Bett aus. Auch zum Einkaufspreis. Deins hast du ja in den Sperrmüll gegeben."

Ich konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen. „Jawohl Chefin! Wird gemacht. Ich ruf dich morgen Mittag an, wenn die Möbelpacker da waren und mein restliches Zeugs vorbei gebracht haben."

„Geht klar, mach das.", sagte Alice bevor sie und Jasper mir eine gute Nacht wünschten – um halb drei mittags.

Wie auf Kommando gähnte ich während ich die Tür hinter beiden verschloss.

In der Küche neben der Tür standen mein Schlafsack und die Isomatte, die Charlie dort abgestellt hatte. Ich nahm die Sachen und legte mich damit in dem Raum, der bald mein Schlafzimmer werden würde, zur Ruhe. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, mir Badezimmer oder Arbeitszimmer anzusehen. Mit meiner Kleidung kuschelte ich mich in meinen Schlafsack und schlief binnen weniger Minuten erschöpft ein.


	5. Kapitel 5 – Umzug mit Extras

**Kapitel 5 – Umzug mit Extras**

Die Sonne kitzelte mir schon eine ganze Weile im Gesicht. Um ihr auszuweichen, hatte ich bereits den lahmen Versuch unternommen, ihr den Rücken zuzudrehen. Die weißen Wände meiner fast leeren Wohnung reflektierten das Licht jedoch unverfroren. Es half alles nichts. Nicht nur die Sonne ärgerte mich, meine Blase war auch so voll, dass sie schon vor einer halben Stunde zu schmerzen begann. Ich pellte mich langsam aus meinem Schlafsack und rollte mich von meiner Isomatte. Ich lag nun ausgestreckt mit den Klamotten, die ich bereits den gesamten gestrigen Tag trug, auf dem Laminatboden meines zukünftigen Schlafzimmers. Während ich mich streckte und so versuchte, die verkrampfte Muskulatur ein wenig zu lockern, klingelte es an der Tür.

Ich realisierte zunächst gar nicht, dass es sich bei dem ungewohnten Geräusch um meine Türklingel handelte. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits viertel vor neun am Morgen war. Ich hatte, seitdem ich meine Überraschungs-Willkommensparty-Gäste gestern Nachmittag vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, wohl durchgeschlafen.

Ein erneutes Läuten der Türklingel hallte durch die leere Wohnung. Ich zuckte zusammen. Wer mag das wohl sein, grübelte ich. Mich traf es sodann wie ein Schlag. „Die Möbelpacker!", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass der LKW der Spedition heute Morgen zwischen acht und zehn Uhr meine Habseligkeiten aus Coral Springs vorbeibringen würde.

Rasch sprang ich vom Fußboden auf, meine volle Blase inzwischen ganz in Vergessenheit geraten, und eilte zur Tür. Im Flur musste ich mich einen kurzen Moment an der Wand festhalten, da mein Kreislauf die hastigen Bewegungen kurz nach dem Aufstehen nie gut vertrug.

Ich strich mir mit den Fingern ein, zwei Mal durch die mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit maßlos zerzausten Haare, in dem Versuch, nicht ganz wie eine Vogelscheuche auszusehen. An der Haustüre angekommen atmete ich noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor ich die Klinke herunterdrückte, um die Herren von der Spedition zu begrüßen.

Ein mittelgroßer Truck stand vor der Einfahrt, auf dem der Name der Firma „move fast" in roten Buchstaben auf weißem Grund zu lesen stand. Ein freundlich dreinblickender Herr mittleren Alters mit Schnäuzer und Baseball-Cap stand mir gegenüber.

„Miss Isabella Swan?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Wir liefern Ihre Möbel aus Coral Springs an. Mein Kollege und ich werden Ihnen die Sachen in die Wohnung bringen und an ihren Wunschplatz stellen. Ein Herr Charlie Swan hat diese Sonderleistung gebucht."

„Mein Vater.", sagte ich erklärend, obwohl es den Möbelpacker wohl gar nicht interessierte.

Charlie hatte mir gar nichts davon gesagt. Sollte wohl eine Überraschung werden.

„Gut. Ich bitte Sie, die Vollständigkeit und Unversehrtheit der Möbel zu überprüfen, und das nachdem wir alles platziert haben, mit einer Unterschrift auf diesem Formular zu bestätigen."

Er hielt mir eine rote Kladde unter die Nase, an der ein vorausgefülltes Formular befestigt war. Ein abgegriffener Kugelschreiber war mit einem blauen Nylonfaden an der Klammer der Kladde festgeknotet. Ich nahm beides und legte es auf die Fensterbank neben der Tür.

„Wir werden Ihnen zunächst die Möbel hineinbringen, dann erst ihre Umzugskisten. Das ist praktischer. Wir fangen mit dem Wohnzimmer an. Wo kommen ihre Möbel hin?"

Ich wies dem Mann, der mich ein wenig an meinen Dad erinnerte, den Weg zu dem Raum, der mein Wohnzimmer werden sollte.

„Würden Sie mich einen Moment entschuldigen? Sie kommen doch zurecht?", vergewisserte ich mich. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Meine Blase war inzwischen wieder erwacht und zwickte mich zu sehr, um sie ignorieren zu können. Außerdem waren mir meine zerzauste Erscheinung und meine ungeputzten Zähne etwas unangenehm. Ich ging in die Küche, nahm den Rucksack, den mein Vater am Vorabend neben der Tür abgestellt hatte und verschwand einen kurzen Moment lang im Bad.

Im Spiegel erblickte ich dann zuerst mal das Grauen, das sich Bella Swan nannte. Trotz meines Versuchs, meine Haare mit den Fingern zu bändigen, sah ich aus wie eine Vogelscheuche. Im hellen Licht, von dem mein Bad geflutet wurde, sah meine Haut käsig weiß aus, fast schon durchscheinend. Ich putzte mir die Zähne, wusch mein Gesicht und kniff mir ein paar Mal in die Wangen, um wenigstens ein klein wenig Farbe in mein Gesicht zu bekommen. Aus meinem Rucksack kramte ich eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und frische Unterwäsche hervor. Mein Blick fiel sehnsüchtig auf die großzügig gebaute Dusche, doch dafür war nun keine Zeit mehr. Ich stieg schnell in die frische Kleidung. Die Dusche musste warten. Zuletzt bürstete ich mir noch schnell die zerzauste Haarpracht, bevor ich mich den Möbelpackern und der Frage „Wohin mit den Möbeln?" stellen musste.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus bevor ich die Badezimmertüre, die hinaus in den Flur führte, öffnete. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte ich Geräusche, die mir verrieten, dass die Herren von „move fast" schon fleißig bei der Arbeit waren. Doch nicht nur das. Ich hörte noch mehr.

„Stellen Sie die Couch bitte direkt unter das Fenster. Nein, noch einen halben Meter weiter nach links!", hörte ich Alice freundlich aber bestimmend Befehle erteilen.

Ich folge Geräuschen und Stimme, um die Möbelpacker in meinem Wohnzimmer mit gestressten Gesichtsausdrücken und Alice mit zwei Coffee-to-go Bechern in den Händen vorzufinden.

Alice wandte sich zu mir um und ihre Miene veränderte sich sofort von besorgt zu erfreut.

„Hey, Schlafmütze!", grüßte sie mich überschwänglich, während sie mich vorsichtig, immer noch mit den Kaffeebechern in der Hand, in ihre Arme nahm und mich sanft drückte.

„Hey!", grüßte ich zurück. „Was machst du denn hier?", schoss aus mir die Verwunderung. Als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt entgegnete sie mir „Ich kann dich doch nicht allein deine Wohnung einrichten lassen. Sonst steht am Ende deine Couch noch im Bad und dein Fernseher auf dem schönen neuen Esstisch!"

Ich konnte ihr mit nichts entgegnen, als mit einem Lächeln. Alice kannte mich zu gut. Als sie mich damals zum ersten Mal in Coral Springs besuchte, musste ich auch zunächst eine Wohnungs-umräum-Aktion über mich ergehen lassen. Ich hätte den geringen Platz viel zu unwirtschaftlich mit meinen Möbeln zugestellt, meinte Alice damals. Dass Sie wirklich vom Fach war, sah man meiner Wohnung danach an. Ich hatte plötzlich, ohne dass ein Möbelstück die Wohnung verlassen hätte, fast den doppelten Platz. Die drei Zimmer wirkten viel geräumiger, da Alice es verstand, alles praktisch anzuordnen.

„Musst du denn nicht arbeiten?", fragte ich Alice, die mich inzwischen aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatte.

„Nein, heute nicht. Ich hab mir extra für heute keine Termine geben lassen. Ich wollte dir doch beim Einrichten helfen, solange die Möbelpacker dabei sind. Nicht, dass ich nachher wieder alles umräumen muss!"

Ich lachte, aber verdrehte übertrieben die Augen, als ob Alice mein Ungeschick für Einrichtungsfragen maßlos übertreiben würde. Aber sie hatte Recht.

Ich war doch sehr froh darüber, dass sie sich angeboten hatte, mir zu helfen. Zwar wusste ich schon seit ein paar Wochen, wie meine neue Wohnung geschnitten sein würde, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, mir einen Plan für die Verteilung meiner Habseligkeiten zu machen.

Ich blickte Alice mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln in die Augen und sagte mit genauso ehrlicher Stimme „Danke!", dann fügte ich hinzu „Her mit dem Kaffee!".

Alice lachte laut und hielt mir einen der beiden Pappbecher hin. Der Duft des schwarzen Elixiers war mir schon auf dem Flur in die Nase gestiegen. Und jetzt konnte ich endlich einen Schluck davon nehmen. Ich inhalierte den aufsteigenden Kaffeedampf, der sofort meine verspannte Muskulatur ein wenig entkrampfte. Als ich ein paar hastige Schlucke von meinem schwarzen Kaffee nahm, spürte ich, wie sich meine Schultern lockerer anfühlten und wie sich eine Zufriedenheit in mir ausbreitete.

Ich musste wohl einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt haben, denn Alice grinste mich keck an, als ich nach ein paar Sekunden aus dem Kaffee-Traumland wieder in mein Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

„Ich sehe, an deiner Kaffeesucht hat sich noch nicht viel geändert!", fügte sie ihrem Grinsen hinzu.

„Korrekt! Und dazu stehe ich auch! Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts!", antwortete ich ihr selbstbewusst, während die Möbelpacker an uns vorbei meine Wohnzimmerschrankwand trugen. Alice war sofort wieder im Offiziersmodus und erteilte gradlinige Befehle an die etwas gequält dreinblickenden Herren.

Zwei Stunden später waren meine Möbel in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt und obwohl Alice mir Mitspracherecht eingeräumt hatte, sah alles toll aus. Nachdem die Herren die fünf Umzugskisten hineingetragen hatten, unterschrieb ich das zuvor erhaltene Formular. Als ich sie verabschiedete, bedankte ich mich bei ihnen und unterstrich meine Dankbarkeit mit 50 Dollar Trinkgeld. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie mir wegen Alices professionellem Kommandoton leidgetan hatten.

Alice und ich gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um unser Werk von der Couch aus zu betrachten. Obwohl wir selbst kaum angegriffen hatten, fühlten wir uns so, als hätten wir die Möbelstücke alle selbst ins Haus getragen.

Wir saßen einige Minuten in zufriedener Stille, als diese von einem knurrenden Magen durchbrochen wurde. Diesmal war es allerdings nicht meiner, sondern Alices.

„Auch hungrig?", fragte sie mich.

„Wie ein Bär!", gab ich ihr, ohne nachzudenken, zur Antwort.

Alices Gesicht erschien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas blasser als gewöhnlich zu sein und ihre Augen drifteten für einen nicht größeren Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Vergangenheit.

Ich spürte, wie meine Ohren und meine Wangen plötzlich heiß wurden, während meine Hände sich eiskalt anfühlten. Ich hatte Alice diese Antwort gegeben, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein.

Alices Blick kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und traf meinen. Sie sah wohl, dass ich mein Missgeschick erkannt hatte. Sie gab mir ein Lächeln, das für einen Fremden wohl ganz normal ausgesehen hätte. Da ich Alice aber schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang kannte, bemerkte ich, dass es ein erzwungenes Lächeln war.

„Schon gut", sagte sie leise, Blickkontakt suchend. „Ich könnte auch einen ganzen Elch verdrücken!", versuchte sie witzelnd, uns um die Klippen der Situation zu schiffen.

„Mittagessen?", gab ich ihr als Vorlage, eine gezwungen heitere Stimmfarbe benutzend.

„Mittagessen!"


	6. Kapitel 6  Shopping und mehr

**Kapitel 6 – Shopping und mehr**

Wir fuhren mit Alices Auto nach Port Angeles, um dort in einem kleinen Restaurant zu Mittag zu essen. Im Anschluss wollten wir zu dem Einrichtungshaus fahren, für das Alice arbeitete. Sie hatte mir bereits am Tag zuvor angeboten, dass ich mit ihrer Hilfe dort zum Einkaufspreis einkaufen könnte. Da der Umzug bereits einen mittelgroßen Teil meiner Ersparnisse verschlungen hatte, war ich darüber natürlich sehr dankbar. Außer einem Kleiderschrank benötigte ich noch einen neuen Schreibtisch, da ich beides, schon mehrfach ab- und wieder aufgebaut und voller Kratzer und Macken, in Coral Springs zum Sperrmüll gestellt hatte.

Alice war die Fahrt nach Port Angeles über sehr ruhig gewesen – für Alice-Verhältnisse. Wir sprachen zu Beginn der Fahrt nur kurz über das Restaurant, das Alice vorgeschlagen hatte und etwas später über die Umzugskisten, die wir am Abend zusammen auspacken wollten. Die restliche Fahrt hörten wir Radio und obwohl Alice für gewöhnlich immer lauthals mitsang, wenn Lieder gespielt wurden, die sie mochte, blieb sie ruhig und konzentrierte sich scheinbar auf die Fahrt.

Ich versuchte mich nicht so sehr in den Gedanken hineinzusteigern, dass ich ihr mit meinem unüberlegten Kommentar, den ich bei unserem Gespräch über Hunger losließ, den Tag versaut haben könnte.

Ich hatte mit Alice zwar schon lange Zeit nicht mehr über den Tod ihrer Familie gesprochen, jedoch wusste ich, dass es Vieles gab, das Alice an die schrecklichen Dinge, die vor fünfzehn Jahren passiert waren, erinnerte. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht zu viel aufgewühlt hatte.

Als wir das Restaurant „La Bella Italia" in Port Angeles betraten, schien Alice jedoch wieder die Alte zu sein. Sie scherzte mit dem jungen Kellner, den sie ganz verlegen machte und dekorierte die Fensterbank vor der wir saßen, ohne zu fragen um, bevor sie mich schelmisch angrinste. Die unangenehme Situation war vergessen, die Atmosphäre locker.

„Willst du auch eine Cola?", fragte sie mich, obwohl sie meine Antwort schon kannte.

„Klar, aber bitte Cola light. Von der normalen Cola bekomm´ ich immer so ´nen Zuckerfilm auf die Zähne."

„Ach, du und dein Zuckerfilm!", sagte sie aufziehend zu mir, während sie abtuend mit ihrer Hand winkte.

„Tze! Jeder wie er mag! Was nimmst du zu essen?", lenkte ich das Gespräch von den Getränken zu dem weitaus wichtigeren Part: dem Essen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht,… ich bin ja schon enttäuscht!", sagte sie, während sie ihre Unterlippe nach vorne schob, um eine Schnute zu ziehen.

Ich sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Alice grinste und fügte hinzu: „Ich hab noch nichts von „Elch" auf der Speisekarte gelesen!"

Nun musste auch ich grinsen. „Aber ich habe gehört, sie sollen hier ausgezeichnete Nudeln haben!", bot ich als Alternative an.

Zwei Portionen Pilzravioli, 4 Colas und zwei Tassen Kaffee später hingen wir eher mit kugelrunden Bäuchen auf unseren Stühlen als dass wir saßen.

„Boah! Ich bin so vollgefressen!", gab ich ehrlich zu.

„Und das, obwohl wir noch nicht mal Elch gegessen haben!", gab Alice zur Antwort.

Obwohl ich dachte, dass unser Gespräch schon längst das Thema überwunden hätte, kam Alice, bewusst oder unbewusst, immer wieder darauf zurück. Wollte sie mir mitteilen, dass sie gerne darüber sprechen wollte? Oder wollte sie mir durch ihre Witzeleien zeigen, dass sie durch meinen Kommentar nicht verletzt war, da es ihr nichts mehr ausmachte? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich rang einen Moment lang mit mir, während ich Alice in die Augen sah. Dann hatte ich mich entschieden.

„Alice", sagte ich zögernd, den Blickkontakt haltend. „Wenn ich dich vorhin verletzt habe, als ich den Bären erwähnt habe, dann…dann…", plötzlich blieben mir meine Wort im Hals stecken. Alice brach unseren Blickkontakt und sah verlegen unter sich. Ich ergriff ihre linke Hand, mit der sie unbewusst an der liegengebliebenen Serviette spielte. Alice sah auf meine Hand, die ihre ein wenig drückte und nahm dann den Blickkontakt wieder auf.

„…dann tut es mir Leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht.", führte ich den zuvor unterbrochenen Satz fort.

Alice schenkte mir nun ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Ach nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin in den ganzen letzten Tagen schon ein bisschen feinfühlig.", erklärte sie und hatte dabei einen etwas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester. „Woran liegt´s? Hast du Stress mir Jasper? Das kam mir gar nicht so vor", erkundigte ich mich.

„Nein, nein! Mit Jasper ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist wunderbar und hilft mir sehr. Nein, es ist…es ist…", Alice rang mit sich selbst, ob sie die Worte über ihre Lippen lassen sollte, denn einmal ausgesprochen, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Es ist wegen meinem Bruder, Edward. Er hätte heute Geburtstag gehabt. Er wäre 28 Jahre alt geworden." Alice schnaufte erleichtert aus, da sie es nun ausgesprochen hatte.

Sie sah in dem Moment so verletzlich aus. Ich stand auf und setzte mich zu ihr auf die Bank, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Alice schmiegte sich an meine Seite und legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte in dem ganzen Umzugsstress einfach nicht daran gedacht", sagte ich erklärend ohne dass es wie eine Ausrede klingen sollte.

„Ach, so schlimm ist es ja eigentlich gar nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht. Dieses Jahr nimmt es mich besonders stark mit", gab Alice zu.

Sie war jedes Mal ein wenig traurig, wenn eines ihrer Familienmitglieder Geburtstag gehabt hätte. Und obwohl sie ihre Eltern und ihren vom Naturell her unabhängigen Bruder Peter, der fünf Jahre älter als sie war, natürlich auch sehr gern gehabt hatte, traf sie der Tod ihres Bruders Edward damals am meisten.

Alice und Edward waren nur knapp drei Jahre auseinander und sie waren schon immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Edward liebte es, den großen Bruder raushängen zu lassen, der seine Schwester vor allem auf der Welt beschützen wollte und Alice war mit ihrer Rolle als Nesthäkchen mehr als zufrieden. Als Alice und ich sieben Jahre alt waren und eines der größeren Mädchen uns in der Grundschule beim Spielen eine Puppe wegnahm, liefen wir beide zu Edward, der damals im vierten Grundschuljahr gewesen ist. Als er hörte, was uns beiden passiert ist, wurde er ganz aufgebracht und wütend. Edward stapfte sofort zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das unsere Puppe inzwischen in seinen Armen hielt. Edward fiel es schwer, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er sich beherrschen musste, biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er ging zu dem Mädchen, an dessen Namen ich mich nicht mehr erinnerte, und stand ein paar Sekunden lang mit ernster Miene reglos vor ihr, den Blick auf sie gerichtet. Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich, ein paar Schritt davon entfernt stehend, bemerkte, dass seine Unterlippe dabei immer blasser wurde. Das kam von dem Druck seiner Zähne, den er immer stärker werden ließ, um sich noch beherrschen zu können. Plötzlich streckte er einen Arm in Richtung des Mädchens aus und öffnete auffordernd seine Hand. Die Kleine wusste genau, dass er Alices großer Bruder war und sie wusste daher auch sofort, was er von ihr wollte. Heute glaubte ich mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie einmal laut und sichtbar schluckte, bevor sie Edward unsere Puppe vorsichtig in die ausgestreckte Hand legte. Das Mädchen blickte uns der Reihe nach einmal an, drehte sich um und lief ohne Umwege zur Toilette, wahrscheinlich um dort zu weinen. Wir schauten ihr nach, bis sie hinter der Tür verschwand. Dann drehte Edward sich um, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, das uns sein Siegesglück verriet. Diese Grinsen machte sich auch in Alice` und meinem Gesicht breit, während wir gleichzeitig Edward um den Hals fielen.

Nun war auch ich traurig und griff Alice noch ein bisschen fester, um sie an mich zu drücken.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass dieses Jahr schwierig wird. Es ist inzwischen fünfzehn Jahre her. Fünfzehn ist so eine große Zahl…", ließ ich den Satz ausklingen. Uns beiden standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Wir saßen noch ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, uns gegenseitig stützend, während unsere Gedanken in die Vergangenheit abdrifteten.

„Was denkst du? Wie wäre Edward wohl heute?", fragte mich Alice, ohne mich anzusehen, während sie weiter in Ungedanken mit der Serviette spielte.

Ich musste einen kurzen Moment über ihre Frage nachdenken, obwohl ich mir sie selbst schon oft gestellt hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein großartiger Mann geworden wäre", und fügte hinzu „Genau wie Peter. Und ich denke, Edward würde dich immer noch wie ein kleines Mädchen behandeln.", sagte ich mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich habe gerade eben an die Geschichte gedacht, als dieses Mädchen uns damals die Puppe in der Grundschule weggenommen hatte. Kannst du dich daran noch erinnern?", fragte ich Alice.

„Victoria!", sagte Alice und blickte mir nun mit einem Lächeln ins Gesicht. „So hieß die Kleine. Ich habe eben an genau dieselbe Geschichte gedacht."

Wir mussten beide ein wenig lachen.

„Ja, ich denke Edward wäre heute noch genauso. Immer Probleme sein Temperament zu zügeln und immer bemüht seine kleine Schwester vor den schlechten Dingen dieser Welt zu beschützen.", sagte ich Alice mit einem Grinsen.

„Und immer bemüht auch dich vor den schlechten Dingen dieser Welt zu beschützen", ergänzte Alice. „Du weißt, dass er das mit der Puppe auch getan hätte, wenn Victoria sie nur dir abgenommen hätte. Du warst auch wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn."

Ich wusste, dass Alice Recht hatte. „So oft wie ich damals bei euch zum Spielen gewesen bin, wundert mich das nicht."

Wir hatten unseren Tiefpunkt überwunden. Es hatte geholfen über Edward zu sprechen. Alice ging es nun besser – und mir auch.

Ich bestand darauf Alice einzuladen und nachdem die Rechnung bezahlt war, machten wir uns auf den Weg in das wenige Straßen entfernte Einrichtungshaus „New Style", für das Alice arbeitete.

Wir verbrachten nur etwa zwei Stunden bei „New Style".

Obwohl ich mit Alices Hilfe die Sachen zum Einkaufspreis bekam, war das meiste immer noch viel zu teuer für den schmalen Geldbeutel einer Grundschullehrerin. Das verringerte die Auswahl natürlich. Trotzdem fand ich einen weißen Schreibtisch, der genau wie der weiße Kleiderschrank mit den Milchglasscheiben, den ich kaufte, hervorragend zu meinen übrigen Schlafzimmermöbeln passte. Außerdem kaufte ich mir noch eine neue Lampe für in die Küche, da die, die derzeit montiert war, einfach furchtbar aussah.

„Was hältst du von der hier?", fragte mich Alice. „Ich denke, die passt prima in deine Küche."

Die Lampe war ebenso wie die Wände der Küche, die Jasper vor ein paar Tagen gestrichen hatte, in einem kräftigen Rotton gehalten.

„Meinst du nicht, das ist zu viel Farbe?", fragte ich unsicher.

Alice schaute mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Schätzchen! Deine Küchenmöbel sind grau. Du hast eine weiße Stuckdecke in der Küche und hellgraue Steinplatten am Boden. Ein bisschen Farbe wird da wohl nicht schaden!"

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass die roten Wände da schon ausreichen? Und außerdem: Bist du dir sicher, dass das der richtige Rotton wäre?" Mir war klar, dass Alice eigentlich Recht hatte.

„Und noch mal muss ich `Schätzchen!´ sagen. Ich denke, die roten Wände sind zwar klasse, die Lampe setzt dem ganzen aber noch die Krone auf. Und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass die Farbe passt.", sagte sie voller Überzeugung bevor sie mich stolz anlächelte und hinzufügte. „Ich mache das hier schließlich beruflich und werd´ dafür nicht schlecht bezahlt!"

„Okay, okay! Ich geb´ mich geschlagen. Wahrscheinlich würd ich mich morgen doch ärgern, wenn ich sie nicht nehmen würde."

Ich bezahlte meine neuen Möbel mit meiner Kreditkarte und vereinbarte einen Liefertermin. Ich hatte Glück. Alles war vorrätig und würde am nächsten Morgen geliefert werden. Als Alice hörte, dass die Spedition am nächsten Tag um 8 Uhr käme, hatte sie sofort ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Beim Hinausgehen sagte sie dann: „Vielleicht sollten wir noch irgendwo halt machen und dir einen Wecker kaufen. Nicht dass du wieder als Vogelscheuche herumrennst, wenn deine Sachen kommen!"

Ich boxte Alice leicht mit der Faust gegen den Oberarm, während ich einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck vortäuschte. Dann brachen wir beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Die Heimfahrt dauerte eine gute Stunde und Alices Laune war erheblich besser, als auf der Hinfahrt. Alice erzählte mir von ein paar exzentrischen Kunden und ihren bizarren Designwünschen, sie erzählte darüber, wie sie Jaspers Praxis, die er vor anderthalb Jahren eröffnete, eingerichtet hatte und wir planten ein gemeinsames Abendessen bei mir zu Hause mit der Clique. Als dann im Radio „Girls just wanna have fun" von Cyndi Lauper gespielt wurde, sagen wir beide lauthals mit. Vermutlich ohne allzu viele Töne zu treffen.

Wir hatten die Stadtgrenze nach Forks schon überschritten, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich kramte es aus meiner Tasche hervor. „Unbekannte Nummer", sagte ich vor mich hin. „Isabella Swan?"

„Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Granger. Ich rufe im Auftrag der Spedition `move fast´ an", meldete sich eine junge Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihr Auto morgen Nachmittag zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn Uhr geliefert wird".

Als ich mit dem Studium fertig war und zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Job hatte, hatte ich meinen steinalten Chevrolet Pick-up verkauft, der mich seit meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag begleitet hatte. Charlie schenkte mir damals zum High-School-Abschluss Geld, damit ich mir ein Auto kaufen konnte. Ich bekam ihn günstig von einem Studienkollegen und obwohl das Fahrzeug auf Grund seiner roten Farbe und vor allem auf Grund seiner Lautstärke total auffällig war, mochte ich den Chevy sehr gerne.

Mit meinem Umzug von Californien nach Florida kam dann die Trennung. Rein finanziell hätte es sich nicht rentiert das alte Teil transportieren zu lassen und die Fahrt hätte er vermutlich nicht überlebt. In Florida musste ich mir dann ein neues Auto kaufen. Nach diversen Probefahrten entschied ich mich für einen silbernen Volvo S60. Er fuhr sich nicht nur prima und war schnittig. Das Modell hatte auch eine hervorragende Pannenstatistik und ausgezeichnete Crashtest-Ergebnisse vorzuweisen. Gerade den ersten Job als Grundschullehrerin in der Tasche, konnte ich das Auto jedoch nicht auf einmal bezahlen und so entschied ich mich zum Finanzierungskauf. Gerade etwas über ein Jahr alt, hätte ich beim Verkauf des Wagens einen erheblichen Verlust gemacht und so war es günstiger, das Auto mit der Spedition einmal quer über den Kontinent bringen zu lassen.

„Ach, das ist ja prima!", antwortete ich. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor Mittwoch damit gerechnet."

„Es kann schon mal vorkommen, dass unsere Fahrer länger brauchen, aber zu Beginn der Woche sind die Straßen meistens frei", erklärte mir die junge Frau am Telefon.

„Gut, dann bedanke ich mich bei Ihnen!", verabschiedete ich die freundliche Dame.

„Alice! Mein Wagen kommt morgen Nachmittag! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Wochenende eine Spritztour nach Seattle machen?"

„Oh!", sagte Alice mit einem etwas bedrückten Ton in der Stimme. „Tut mir Leid, aber daraus wird wohl leider nichts. Ich wollte dir es später noch erzählen". Sie sah mich mit einem verzerrten Lächeln an, mit dem sie gerne Entschuldigungen untermalte. „Ich hab einen großen Auftrag von `New Style´ erhalten. Ich fliege am Freitag nach New York und werde erst am Freitag darauf wieder nach Hause kommen. Ich soll eine Versicherungsgesellschaft beraten, die all ihre Büros und Filialen in New York neu einrichten möchte."

„Ach Alice! Das ist ja großartig. Wow!" Da wir inzwischen vor meiner Wohnung gehalten hatten, umarmte ich sie.

Alice sah mich ungläubig an. „Aber, bist du denn nicht sauer, dass ich einfach `ne Woche abhaue, wo du doch gerade erst hergezogen bist?"

„Ach Quatsch! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Und außerdem weiß ich doch, wie gern du mal wieder nach New York willst!"

Alice hatte in New York ihr Innenarchitektur-Studium in Rekordzeit durchgezogen. Eigentlich war sie der Stadt verfallen, aber sie merkte, dass Jasper im wilden Getümmel der Stadt nicht glücklich war. Außerdem war es in New York für einen Psychotherapeuten fast unmöglich, eine eigene und gut laufende Praxis aufzubauen. An jeder Ecke wimmelt es in der Stadt der Neurotiker von Psychologen, Psychiatern und Psychotherapeuten. Als Alice dann das Angebot von „New Style" in Port Angeles bekam, griff sie sofort zu. Sie hatte endlich ihren Traumjob, wenn auch nicht in New York, konnte aber beruflich viel reisen. Und Jasper war auch froh, wieder in das ländliche Forks zu Freunden und Familie ziehen zu können. Hier gab es zwar nicht so viele Neurotiker, dafür aber auch weniger Konkurrenten.

Alice war offensichtlich beruhigt, dass ich über ihre Geschäftsreise nicht erbost war, denn ihre Gesichtszüge wandelten sich von besorgt zu erfreut. Sie sprang mir in den Arm und hing halb über der Handbremse.

„Ach Bella! Ich verspreche dir, ich bringe dir auch etwas mit!", sagte Alice grinsend.

Wir waren beide viel zu müde, um an diesem Abend noch meine Umzugskisten auszuräumen. Ich beschloss, es am nächsten Tag alleine zu erledigen. Stattdessen kramte ich nur aus der Kiste mit den CD´s und DVD´s einen Film heraus, den ich mit Alice zusammen auf der Couch lümmelnd anschaute.

Ich war wohl vom ganzen Umzug mehr mitgenommen als ich dachte. Meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es drei Uhr nachts war, als ich in eine Decke gewickelt auf meiner Couch wach wurde. Der Fernseher war ausgeschaltet, das Licht gedimmt. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Zettel.

„Hey Schlafmütze! Hab dich nicht wach bekommen! Ich melde mich morgen Mittag bei dir wegen des Abendessens. Träum schön, Alice."

Mein Blick war ein wenig verschwommen und ich musste den Zettel zweimal lesen, weil auch mein Verstand vom Schlaf ein wenig verschwommen war. Ich stellte den Alarm meines Handys auf sieben Uhr in der Frühe - sicher ist sicher - machte das Licht ganz aus und legte mich wieder zurück auf die Couch, um sofort wieder einzuschlafen.


	7. Kapitel 7  Neugierde

Kapitel 7 - Neugierde

Ich befand mich in dem Einrichtungshaus, indem ich zuvor mit Alice war. Das Licht war nur ganz schwach und ich hörte nichts, außer dem aufgeregten Schlagen meines eigenen Herzens. Ich lief zwischen Sofas und Stühlen umher und war auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem ich nicht wusste was es war. Das ohnehin schon spärliche Licht im Einrichtungshaus wurde immer weniger und ich spürte, wie die Angst in mein Herz kroch. Immer panischer lief ich von der einen Ecke des hallenartigen Raumes in die nächste. Ich hatte mich verlaufen. Als fast kein Licht mehr übrig war, blieb ich an irgendetwas hängen und stolperte. Mein Knöchel schmerzte und ich war nicht mehr in der Lage weiterzulaufen. Ich kniete mich auf den Boden und hielt meinen pochenden Knöchel mit meinen Händen umschlungen. Ein Knarren, das nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt entstanden sein konnte, zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In der schwarzen Wand öffnete sich langsam eine Türe, aus der gleißendes Licht schien, das mich blendete. In dem Licht konnte ich die Silhouette einer Person ausmachen, eines Mannes. ER hatte die Türe knarrend geöffnet.

Ich erschrak mich beinahe zu Tode, als ein lautes und regelmäßiges Piepen den Raum erfüllte und von dessen Wänden widerhall. Das Piepen wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, als ich das Piepen des Weckers, das immer lauter und hektischer wurde, nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Meine Augen waren etwas geschwollen und noch schwer vom Schlaf. In meinem Wohnzimmer war es schon hell, wenn auch die am Himmel hängenden Wolken das Sonnenlicht dämpften. Ich suchte mit Augen und Ohren nach der Quelle des nervigen Alarms und ergriff zunächst mein Handy, dessen Wecker ich am Vorabend gestellt hatte. Ich beschuldigte jedoch den Falschen, denn mein Handy schlummerte noch friedlich und war nicht Verursacher des nervtötenden Geräusches.

Ich schlug mir die Wolldecke von den Beinen und stand wackelig in meinem Wohnzimmer. Meine nun erhöhte Position erlaubte, dass mein Blick auf mein Bücherregal, das neben dem Fernseher stand, fiel. Schnell machte ich den Verursacher meiner schon drohenden Kopfschmerzen aus: Im obersten Fach des Regales stand ein silbrig glänzender Wecker, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Alice!", war alles was ich sagen konnte und wollte. Ich ergriff das grauenvolle Ding und untersuchte es auf mögliche Aus-Knöpfe. Auf seiner Rückseite wurde ich fündig. Die plötzliche Stille, die nach dem Drücken des Knopfes unverzüglich eintrat, war wie der Himmel auf Erden, war wie Frieden in Dosen, war wie ein Glas Wasser und zwei Advil. Ich drehte den Wecker um, sodass ich auf der Vorderseite die Uhrzeit lesen konnte. Sechs Uhr dreißig? Sechs Uhr dreißig! „Alice!", hörte ich mich wieder selbst sagen. Ich stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran, an einem freien Tag, schon so früh auf den Beinen zu sein. Ich überlegte kurz ob es Sinn machte, sich noch für ein halbes Stündchen zurück auf die Couch zu legen. Mein verstohlener Blick in Richtung des Objektes meiner Begierde wurde jedoch von einem anderen Objekt abgelenkt. Mein Handy, das immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag, erinnerte mich daran, dass der nächste nervige Alarm in einer knappen halben Stunde losgehen würde und so entschied ich mich gegen ein Verlängerungsschläfchen.

Gähnend trottete ich in Richtung Bad und nahm auf dem Weg dorthin aus dem Umzugskarton, auf dem mit schwarzem Edding „Kleidung" geschrieben stand, einen Satz frischer Klamotten heraus.

Im Bad zog ich mich aus, stieg unter die Dusche und ließ mich von dem heißen Wasser rein waschen. Ich stand wohl eine ganze Zeit lang unter dem fließenden Wasser, denn ich merkte, wie es immer kälter und kälter wurde. Ich stellte das inzwischen nur noch lauwarme Wasser aus, trocknete mich ab und zog mich an. Meine schmutzige Kleidung steckte ich in den alten grünen Wäschekorb aus geflochtenem Plastik, den ich aus Coral Springs mitgebracht hatte und der mich auch schon während meines Studiums in LA begleitete.

In dem großen Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing, sah ich mein vom heißen Wasser der Dusche gerötetes Gesicht, das von meinen braunen Locken, die im nassen Zustand fast schwarz aussahen, umrahmt wurde. Nun, da die Dusche abgestellt war, hörte ich wieder das nervige Piepsen von Alices Wecker aus meinem Wohnzimmer dringen. Schnell lief ich, noch ohne Socken, hinüber in das andere Zimmer, dem Dröhnen des Weckers entgegen. Das immer lauter werdende Geräusch erinnerte mich an den Traum, den ich kurz vor dem Aufwachen hatte und mir wurde unbehaglich. „Was für ein seltsamer Traum", sagte ich gedankenverloren, als ich den richtigen Knopf zum Ausschalten des Weckers fand. Zuvor hatte ich wohl nur die Schlummerfunktion gedrückt.

Pünktlich auf die Minute klingelte es um acht Uhr an meiner Haustüre. Ich saß gerade mit einer Tasse Kaffee an meinem neuen Esszimmertisch und blätterte in einem Werbeblättchen, das ich schon am Vortag aus dem Briefkasten genommen hatte.

Nur eine Stunde später war alles erledigt. Mein neuer weißer Schreibtisch stand, genau wie mein neuer Kleiderschrank, in meinem Schlafzimmer. Insbesondere der Kleiderschrank schien jedoch ohne Inhalt seelenlos zu sein und so räumte ich die Utensilien aus dem braunen Umzugskarton mit der Aufschrift „Kleidung" in den Schrank hinein. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis alles an seinem Platz lag und es dauerte dann keine zehn Sekunden bis ich bemerkte, dass der geräumige Schrank zu drei Vierteln leer war. „Das muss ich Alice verschweigen, sonst schleppt sie mich zum Einkaufen", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. „Einkaufen…", wiederholte ich das letzte Wort. Ich hatte nichts zu essen und nichts zu trinken im Haus, wenn man von dem frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee einmal absah.

Der nächste Supermarkt befand sich zwar nur einen guten Kilometer entfernt, wo ich auch ohne Probleme hätte hinlaufen können, jedoch würde sich der Rückweg etwas schwieriger gestalten. Ich dachte kurz nach, während ich meine zweite Tasse Kaffee trank. Ich entschied mich dazu, etwas später nur das Notwendigste zu besorgen und dann die schweren Sachen morgen zu kaufen, wenn ich endlich wieder mein Auto haben würde. Ich blätterte noch eine Weile gedankenverloren im Werbeblättchen und als mein Handy klingelte, war Rosalie am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hey Bella!", rief sie mit überschäumendem Frohmut in das Telefon, sodass ich mein Handy instinktiv ein Stück von meinem Ohr weghielt.

„Hey Rose! Alles klar? Du klingst so aufgedreht!"

„Ja, sicher. Bei mir ist alles klar. Alles ist wunderbar. Ich hab gerade mit Alice gesprochen. Sie meinte, du wolltest heute Abend für die Clique kochen?", fragte Rosalie, mit unsicher werdender Stimme.

„Ähm, …ja. Richtig. Ich hätte dich auch später noch angerufen. Du kannst doch, oder?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Ich habe heute Abend Zeit. Es ist nur…" Rose hatte, was ganz untypisch für sie war, Probleme zu sprechen. „Wäre es dir denn Recht, wenn ich Emmett mitbringen würde?"

Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich merkte, warum Rose aufgeregt war. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang, sie aufzuziehen, wollte ihr den Schock dann aber doch ersparen.

„Na sicher bringst du Emmett mit! Ich will ihn doch auch ein bisschen besser kennenlernen. Vorgestern hab ich ja schon fast mit dem Kopf in der Lasagne gehangen, als wir uns unterhalten haben."

Rosalie lachte erleichtert. „Gut. Dann ist es abgemacht. Soll ich dir für heute Abend noch irgendetwas mitbringen? Brauchst du noch was?"

Das war mein Stichwort. Brauchte ich etwas? Eigentlich hatte ich noch gar nichts. „Da triffst du den richtigen Nerv. Rose?", fragte ich zögernd. „Was machst du denn gerade?"

„Im Moment bin ich noch zu Hause. Aber ich wollte gleich einkaufen gehen. Wieso?"

Ich war gerettet. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du mich mitnehmen? Ich hab nämlich noch gar nichts."

Kurz nach unserem Telefonat holte Rosalie mich zu Hause ab. Sie hatte wie jeden Dienstag frei, da sie immer sonntags arbeitete. Rose war die Top-Verkäuferin des BMW Autohauses an der Route 101, das vor drei Jahren eröffnet hatte. Sie liebte ihr ganzes Leben schon Autos und hohe Geschwindigkeit. Und am meisten liebte sie Autos mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Auch wenn man die gut aussehende Rose im ersten Moment nicht für eine Frau hält, die sich unter der Motorhaube auskennt, so ist sie doch vom Fach. Vor ihrer Karriere als Verkäuferin machte sie eine Lehre zur KFZ-Mechanikerin. Eine Mechaniker-Freundin zu haben war doch sehr praktisch. Als sie mich einmal in LA besuchte und mein alter Truck just zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschlossen hatte, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen, da machte sie ihn wieder flott – ohne lästigen Werkstatttermin und ohne Geld dafür zu wollen.

Rose und ich waren über zwei Stunden gemeinsam im Supermarkt. Mir kam es fast so vor, als hätten wir den ganzen Laden leer gekauft. Die zahlreichen großen braunen Papiertüten voll mit Lebensmittel in Roses BMW Cabrio stopfend, weinte ich meinem alten Chevy eine leise Träne nach. Auf dessen Ladefläche hätte wohl der halbe Supermarkt gepasst.

Während Rose wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause war, räumte ich die vielen Päckchen, Tüten und Dosen, die ich im Laden gekauft hatte, in meine neuen und geräumigen Küchenschränke ein. Den Kühlschrank stopfte ich mit den Sachen voll, die ich in einer Kühltasche nach Hause transportiert hatte.

Geschafft von den ersten Anstrengungen des Tages, beschloss ich eine kleine Pause zu machen, bevor ich mit dem Ausräumen der Kisten weitermachen würde. Im Fernsehen liefen am frühen Nachmittag nur stumpfsinnige Talkshows, in denen sich Familien, Freunde und Paare – oder auch die „Ex-Versionen" der beiden letztgenannten- gegenseitig diverser Dinge beschuldigten. Nein, das konnte ich mir nicht antun. Durch die Fernsehkanäle zappend, blieb ich bei einer Kochsendung hängen. Im Fernsehen wurde gerade Forelle gezaubert, ich würde am Abend meinen Gästen selbst gemachte Pizza servieren. Die Zutaten hatte ich alle beisammen, den Hefeteig hatte ich vorbereitet, aber noch in den Kühlschrank gestellt, damit er nicht zu schnell hochging.

Ich sah dem Fernsehküchenchef mehr gleichgültig als gespannt bei der Zubereitung der Forelle zu, als es an der Tür klingelte. Inzwischen bekannt mit dem Geräusch, ging ich in den Flur, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mittleren Alters stand mit einem gut gelaunten Lachen vor mir, während er meinen Volvo-Schlüssel hoch hielt. Als ich den Schlüssel sah, glich mein Lächeln wohl sehr bald dem meines Gegenübers.

Ein lockeres Gespräch über den Verkehr zwischen Coral Springs und Forks später, hatte ich die Papiere unterschrieben und den Schlüssel meines Volvos in der Hand. Ich parkte ihn in der Einfahrt zur Garage, die bei meiner Wohnung mit dabei war, bevor ich wieder ins Haus ging, um meine Pause fortzusetzen.

Die Kochsendung kam gerade aus der Werbepause zurück und machte mit einem Beitrag zur Dekoration des Tisches weiter. Die Designerin zeigte dem interessierten Publikum den Tischschmuck, der aus einem kleinen Fischernetz, Muscheln und einem Flaschenboot bestand. Sie erklärte, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen habe, die Dekoration als Motto, passend zum Essen aufzulegen.

Mir kam ein Gedanke. Die Knoblauchknollen und die Tomaten, die ich gekauft hatte, und mein Basilikum als Tischschmuck würden dem Abend einen italienischen Hauch verleihen. Doch war das genug, um ein Motto zu erkennen? Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich Charlie vor ein paar Jahren zum Geburtstag einen Satz großer Pizzateller geschenkt hatte. Jeder Teller war mit der Zeichnung einer italienischen Sehenswürdigkeit versehen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber den schiefen Turm von Pisa und das Kolosseum hatte ich noch vor Augen. Die Teller würden helfen, dem Abend etwas mehr „Motto" zu verleihen.

Ich beschloss Charlie zu bitten, mir die Teller für den Abend auszuleihen. Wohnungs- und Autoschlüssel greifend zog ich mir eine dünne Jeansjacke über, denn der heutige Tag war etwas kühl.

Endlich wiedervereint fuhren mein Volvo und ich zu Charlie auf die Polizeistation, um mir die Teller von ihm auszuleihen. Unterwegs machte ich an einer Bäckerei halt. Dort besorgte ich für ihn ein paar Bestehungs-Donuts.

„Hey Bells! Was machst du denn hier? Willst du mir beim Berichte-Tippen zusehen?", fragte mein Dad scherzhaft, als er mich im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro stehen sah.

„Igitt! Nein, lass mal. Danke!", sagte ich mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, der bald einem verschmitzten Lächeln wich. „Ich bringe dir ein paar Donuts vorbei."

„Oh! Yumm! Aber, wie komm ich zu der Ehre?", fragte Charlie nach. Er ahnte, dass ich nicht ganz selbstlos war.

„Könnte ich mir vielleicht die großen Pizzateller ausleihen, die ich dir mal geschenkt habe? Meine Freunde kommen heute Abend zum Pizzaessen."

Charlie starrte mir einen Moment länger ins Gesicht als nötig. Seine Augen wurden etwas schmaler, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Ach! Die mit den Bildern drauf!", rief Charlie viel zu laut für das kleine Bürozimmer. „Klar, du kannst sie zu Hause abholen. Sie stehen in einer Kiste auf dem Speicher", sagte Charlie mit einem zunächst offenen Gesichtsausdruck. Als ich ihn fragend ansah, bemerkte er, dass das nicht der ideale Standort für ein Geschenk seiner liebenden Tochter war. Erklärend fügte er hinzu „Die Teller sind zu groß für meinen Küchenschrank!"

„Ach so. Stimmt, das hast du damals schon gesagt. Prima, dann gehe ich sie gleich holen."

Ich fuhr die wenigen Kilometer bis zu meinem Elternhaus in Gedanken. Ich hatte das Haus schon länger nicht mehr betreten, - dass ich darin wohnte war noch viel länger her. Und obwohl ich einen Haustürschlüssel hatte, kam ich mir wie jemand vor, der irgendwo unerlaubt eindrang.

Im Haus war alles noch wie eh und je. Lediglich an der Wand mit den Familienfotos war noch ein weiteres dazugekommen. Alice und ich lachten von dem Foto, das auf ihrer und Jaspers Hochzeit geschossen wurde. Ansonsten war alles wie immer. Es roch sogar wie immer.

Ich stieg die Treppen zum Obergeschoss hinauf. Die Lucke zum Dachboden befand sich in Charlies Schlafzimmer. Ich zog an dem Kordel, das von der Decke hing, die Lucke öffnete sich und eine Leiter senkte sich langsam nach unten ab. Eine Staubwolke, die vom Dachboden her wehte, brachte mich kurz zum Husten.

Charlie hatte immer geplant, den Dachboden auszubauen. So hätte ich, wenn ich in der High School wäre, dort oben eine eigene kleine Wohnung und würde trotzdem mit meinen Eltern zusammen im Haus leben, sagte er früher immer. Ich ging nie in Forks zur High School, ich hatte nie eine eigene kleine Wohnung im Haus meiner Eltern.

Der Dachboden war sehr staubig.

„Ohje!", rutschte es mir heraus, als ich die vielen unbeschrifteten Kisten sah, die dort herumstanden. Ich müsste wohl eine nach der anderen durchsuchen. Wie lange das wohl dauert?

Ich begann mit den vorderen Kisten, da hier die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer war, die Teller zu finden.

In der ersten Kiste waren nur alte Klamotten von Charlie drin, bei denen er es nicht über das Herz brachte, sie einfach wegzuschmeißen. Die beiden nächsten Kartons beherbergten alte Lampen, die früher in Wohnzimmer und Küche hingen. „Der alte Messi!", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Obwohl die nächste Kiste nicht danach aussah, als ob sie in den letzten zehn Jahren geöffnet worden wäre, zog mich trotzdem etwas zu ihr hin. Die Neugierde hatte mich gepackt…


	8. Chapter 8  Erinnerungen

Kapitel 8 - Erinnerungen

Ich ging hinüber zu der großen, verstaubten Kiste, die in der hinteren Ecke des Dachbodens stand. Sie war nicht beschriftet. Vorsichtig zog ich die Laschen, die die Pappkiste verschlossen hielten, auseinander. Etwas von dem Staub löste sich durch die Bewegung von der Oberfläche und wirbelte in der Luft umher.

Ich drückte die Laschen auseinander, um einen Blick auf den Inhalt der Kiste zu werfen. Meine alten Spielsachen! Ich erkannte einige Plüschtiere direkt, auch ein kleines Modellfeuerwehrauto rief in mir Erinnerungen wach. Andere Dinge kannte ich nicht mehr. Unter Jolly, dem Hund mir der quietschenden Nase lag ein hellbrauner Plüschhase. Als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass es ein Kinderrucksack war. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und drehte ihn um. Die Augen des Hasen starrten mich an und ich erschrak. Eine Erinnerung flutete meinen Verstand. Ich erinnerte mich an den Hasenrucksack und woher ich ihn hatte. Es war jedoch schon lange her, dass ich an ihn gedacht hatte. Es war noch länger her, dass ich ihn in meinen Händen hielt.

_Es war Sommer und fast alle Kinder meiner Schulklasse hatten die Windpocken. Sogar unsere Lehrerin, Mrs. Cope hatte sie. Nur ich schien dagegen Immun zu sein. Und Alice! Wir beide würden wohl verschont bleiben. Der Sommer hatte gerade erst angefangen und es waren noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den Ferien, doch der Tag war warm. Die Sonne schien selten in Forks und jeder Sonnenstrahl musste ausgenutzt werden. Charlie hatte die Wochenendschicht und meine Bitte, mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen, der in Forks stattfand, konnte er nicht erfüllen. Meine Mutter Renée lag ebenfalls mit Windpocken im Bett. So freute ich mich riesig, als Alice mir anbot, mit ihr und ihrer Familie auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen. _

_Mr. Masen fuhr einen alten, blauen Kombi, der eine ohrenbetäubend laute Hupe hatte. Ich wartete schon mehrere Minuten im Wohnzimmer. Auf der Lehne der Couch sitzend, hingen meine Füße in der Luft und wippten nervös hin und her. Meine Augen hatte ich auf die Türe gerichtet, durch die ich hinausstürmen würde. Und da hörte ich sie. Wie ein Läufer auf den Startschuss, reagierte ich auf die Hupe von Mr. Masens blauem Kombi._

„_Ich bin weg! Und nicht so doll kratzen!", rufend, verließ ich das Haus. Alice öffnete die hintere Türe auf der Beifahrerseite, stieg aus und sprang aufgeregt auf der Stelle. Ich steckte meinen Kopf in das Auto und begrüßte alle Insassen mit einem enthusiastischen „Hi!"._

_Alice drängelte mich in den Wagen, indem sie mir von hinten einen Schubs gab. „Los steig ein!", befahl sie grinsend. Ich kletterte in den Wagen._

_Am Steuer saß Anthony Masen, Alices Vater, der gutgelaunt mit einem Lied im Radio mitpfiff. Neben ihm saß Alices Mutter, Betty. Sie grinste mich breit an „Nah Bella? Bist du schon aufgeregt?" Ich grinste verlegen zurück und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, während ich hektisch mit dem Kopf nickte. _

_Alice drängelte mich weiter in das Auto hinein. Mir war gleich aufgefallen, dass sonst niemand im Auto saß. „Wo sind Peter und Edward?", fragte ich platznehmend in die Runde hinein, ohne jemand bestimmtes anzusprechen. Mrs. Masen ergriff das Wort und antwortete mir. „Die zwei Großen sind heute Morgen schon auf den Jahrmarkt gegangen. Wir treffen sie dort am Nachmittag zum Essen", erklärte sie mir._

_Klar, die zwei Großen. Peter war schon fünfzehn und Edward würde in ein paar Tagen dreizehn werden. Logischerweise wollten sie nicht mit Mami, Papi und ihrer zehn Jahre alten Schwester, die noch eine Freundin dabei hatte, auf den Jahrmarkt gehen._

_Die Fahrt dauerte nur wenige Minuten, aber die Parkplatzsuche gestaltete sich als etwas schwierig, da sämtliche Bewohner von Forks und Umgebung, den Jahrmarkt zu besuchen schienen. _

_Endlich Teil des pulsierenden Trubels zog Alice, die Richtung vorgebend, uns hinter sich her. Wir hatten großen Spaß auf den Karussellen, die mich ein wenig flau im Magen werden ließen. Wir sahen uns eine Vorstellung an, bei der ein Zauberkünstler Alice eine Schokoladenmünze aus dem Ohr zauberte und wir aßen Zuckerwatte. Rosafarbene, fluffige Zuckerwatte._

_Wir strömten durch die Massen und sahen uns eine Attraktion nach der anderen an. Im Vorbeilaufen wurde mein Blick gefangengenommen. An einer Wurfbude hing ein Kinderrucksack, der aussah, wie ein brauner Plüschhase. „Alice!", forderte ich meine Freundin auf anzuhalten. Als sie sich umdrehte, deutete ich mit meinem Zeigefinger auf den entdeckten Rucksack, der meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Alice, der ist ja so toll! Den will ich haben!" Alice lachte mich an. Sie kannte meine Vorliebe für Hasen, die ich zu dieser Zeit hatte. Nicht nur mein Bettzeug hatte ein Hasenmuster, auch meine Hauspantoffeln waren eigentlich Plüschhasen. Über meinem Bett hing ein großes Poster eines braunen Langohren. Auf Grund einer Allergie meiner Mutter durfte ich jedoch keinen echten Hasen haben._

„_Was muss ich machen, um den Hasenrucksack zu bekommen?", fragte ich etwas verunsichert einen dicklichen Mann, der in der Wurfbude stand. _

„_Alle zehn Dosen mit einem Ball umwerfen", sagte er, während er sich sein stoppeliges Kinn kratzte. „Hauptpreis!", fügte er erklärend hinzu. Ich sah auf das Schild, das rechts an der Bude hing. „1 Wurf __ 1 Dollar" stand darauf zu lesen. Ich griff in meine Hosentasche, um darin noch 3 Dollarscheine zu finden. Alles andere hatte ich bereits ausgegeben._

_Da ich zum Essen von Mr. Masen eingeladen war, konnte ich alle drei Dollar, die ich noch hatte, ausgeben._

_Ich gab dem dicken Mann einen der drei Scheine. Er gab mir einen roten Ball, der schwerer war als ein Tennisball und mit Sand gefüllt zu sein schien. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, holte aus und warf den Ball mit aller Kraft in Richtung des aufgebauten Dosenstapels. Noch nie ein Sport-Ass gewesen, scheiterte ich kläglich. Mein Ball beschritt eine konvexe Flugbahn, die leider ein gutes Stück vor dem Dosenstapel zu Ende war. Nicht eine Dose!_

_Ich griff erneut in die Tasche und nahm einen weiteren Dollarschein heraus und gab ihn dem Mann. Erneut bekam ich einen roten Ball in meine Hand gedrückt. Beim zweiten Mal versuchte ich, den Ball möglichst weit zu werfen. Ich traf die oberste Dose, die geräuschvoll auf den Boden viel. Alle anderen Dosen blieben stehen. „Mist!", sagte ich wütend. „Noch ein Versuch, junge Lady?", bot der dicke Mann mir an, der seine Hand aufhielt. _

_Ich nahm auch den letzten Dollar aus meiner Hosentasche und tauschte ihn ein. Bevor ich diesmal den Ball warf, schloss ich meine Augen, um mich zu konzentrieren. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und öffnete die Augen, um mein Ziel zu fixieren. All meine Sportlichkeit wollte ich in diesen Wurf legen, der die letzte Möglichkeit für ein zehnjähriges Mädchen war, an den Hasenrucksack heranzukommen. Mit großer Geste nahm ich Anlauf, um den Ball mit Schwung in den scheinbar unbezwingbaren Blechdosenstapel zu werfen. Mit meinem rechten Arm holte ich aus, um den Ball von mir weg zu stoßen._

„_Hi Bella!", sprach es plötzlich neben mir und riss mich aus meiner Konzentration. Mich mitten im Wurf erschrocken in die Richtung wendend, aus der die Worte kamen, entglitt mir der rote Ball und flog einen knappen Meter rechts am Dosenstapel vorbei. „Mist!", sagte ich verärgert, während ich erkannte, wer neben mir stand. Peter grinste mich an, einen Schritt hinter ihm stand Edward mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. _

„_Das war ja kein meisterlicher Wurf!", zog Peter mich auf. Genug war genug. Nicht nur, dass er mich in meiner Konzentration unterbrochen hatte und ich dadurch meinen Wurf verriss, nun zog er mich auch noch damit auf!_

„_Du, …du …dummer …Junge!", platze es aus mir heraus, unsicher, wie ich ihn anschnauzen sollte. „Wegen dir hab ich nicht getroffen! Hättest du nicht noch einen Moment warten können?" Ich verschränkte die Arme vor meinem Oberkörper und zog ein verärgertes Gesicht. _

„_Dann wirf halt nochmal!", sagte Peter leicht genervt, unwillig sich mit dem Zorn einer Zehnjährigen zu beschäftigen._

„_Hah! Und wie? Das war mein letzter Dollar!", schoss es aus mir hinaus. _

_Peter, sich seiner Schuld bewusst, verzog das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging er weg, um mit seinem Dad zu sprechen und um sich nicht weiter mit mir und meiner Wut befassen zu müssen. Immer noch meine Arme verschränkt haltend, sah ich ein letztes Mal zu dem Hasenrucksack hinauf, der über mir hing und den ich nun nie bekommen würde._

_Edward trat einen Schritt näher an mich heran, um nun neben mir zu stehen, da Peter weg war. „Wolltest du den haben?", fragte er mich, mit dem Finger auf den Hasenrucksack deutend. Meine Unterlippe hervorschiebend nickte ich träge und deprimiert. _

„_Was hättest du treffen müssen, um den zu bekommen?", fragte er genau nach. Mir war eigentlich nicht zum Sprechen zu Mute und daher antwortete ich nur kurz angebunden. „Treffen, …alle, … mit einem Ball", und nickte meinen Kopf in Richtung des unberührten Stapels. _

_Edward sah zwischen mir, dem Hasen und dem dicken Mann hin und her, bevor er einen Schritt auf den Mann in der Bude zuging. Edward griff tief in seine Hosentasche und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er fündig wurde. Als er die Hand aus der Tasche zog, betrachtete er einen kurzen Moment, was er dort herausgenommen hatte. Er wandte sich zu mir um, zeigte mir seine flache Hand, auf der vier Quarter lagen und sagte mit erwartungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck „Mein letzter Dollar!", bevor er die vier Münzen dem Mann auf den Tresen der Bude legte._

_Auch Edward erhielt einen roten Ball im Tausch. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, holte aus und schleuderte den Ball mit einer flüssigen Bewegung kraftvoll mitten in den Dosenstapel hinein. Die silbrig glitzernden Dosen, die teilweise schon stark verbeult waren, stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander. Keine blieb übrig. Gewonnen!_

_Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht vor Überraschung erschlaffte. Der dicke Mann streckte sich und nahm den Hasenrucksack von seinem Platz am Hacken und gab ihn Edward. _

_Edward drehte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu mir um und hielt mir das Objekt meiner Begierde entgegen. „Für dich!"_

_Ich nahm den Hasen sprachlos entgegen, immer noch sprachlos und benommen von dem, was ich gerade erlebt hatte. Edward sah mir noch einen Moment lang grinsend ins Gesicht und ging weiter, in Richtung seiner Familie, die gute zehn Meter von uns entfernt gestanden hatte und den Vorgängen an der Bude keine Beachtung schenkte._

_Edward hatte mir schon den Rücken zugedreht und einige Schritte gemacht, als ich ein hektisches „Danke!" ausrief, während ich den Rucksack an mich drückte. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt kurz, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Er hob nur kurz die Hand und winkte mich ab, als ob er sagen wollte, dass das doch nichts Besonderes gewesen sei._

Das Grinsen, das ich beim Erinnern an dieses Erlebnis auf dem Dachboden im Gesicht hatte, muss wohl sehr dem von vor fünfzehn Jahren auf dem Jahrmarkt geglichen haben. Dem Grinsen, das ich trug, als Edward cool und lässig von mir davon ging und seine, für mich, heldenhafte Tat mit einem Wink ganz nonchalant abtat.

Ich drückte den Hasenrucksack fest mit beiden Armen an meinen Oberkörper, während ich in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Eine heiße Träne lief mir über meine Wangen, die sich plötzlich kalt anfühlten. Ja, Alice hatte Recht. Fünfzehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit.

Ich wischte die heiße Träne mit meinem Handrücken weg und legte den Hasen wieder zurück an seinen Platz in der Pappkiste, bevor ich sie wieder verschloss.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich mich ein wenig beeilen müsste, um alles noch rechtzeitig hinzubekommen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die weniger staubigen Kisten, die eher vorne standen. Eine war vollgepackt mit alten Schuhen. Sogar Kinderschuhe von mir waren dazwischen. In einer anderen Kiste fand ich lauter Blumentöpfe in den unterschiedlichsten Größen und Farben. Seitdem meine Mutter und ich hier ausgezogen waren, gab es im Haus keine Pflanze mehr. Charlie hatte nie ein Händchen für Grünzeug und so ging eine nach der anderen ein. Mir war das nie aufgefallen, aber da ich jetzt die leeren, unbelebten Töpfe sah, wurde es mir bewusst.

Die nächste Kiste war ein Volltreffer. Unter ein paar alten Töpfen und Schüsseln lagen die krachneuen Pizzateller, die Charlie vor ein paar Jahren von mir zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Und so wie sie aussahen, waren sie wohl unbenutzt…


	9. Kapitel 9  Die letzte Kiste

Zuhause angekommen, deckte ich zunächst den Tisch meines neuen Esszimmers mit den zusammengesuchten Dekorationsutensilien ein. Ich hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bevor Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett zum Essen kämen. So beschloss ich, mit den verbliebenen Umzugskisten weiterzumachen, bis es Zeit werden würde, die Pizza vorzubereiten.

Schnell fand ich einen Platz für meine Stereoanlage und die CD´s, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatten. Darunter war sogar eine CD mit italienischer Musik – perfekt für heute Abend!

Meine zahlreichen Bücher und Ordner räumte ich nur grob sortiert nach „privat" und „dienstlich" in mein riesiges Bücherregal ein, das trotz seiner Größe aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien. Ich hätte mir bei New Style doch wohl besser noch ein weiteres Regal kaufen sollen.

Während ich die letzten Bücher in die Reihe stellte, ließ ich meinen Blick in Richtung der Uhr wandern, die mir Alice am vorigen Abend dagelassen hatte. „Upps!", gab ich von mir. Vor lauter Aus- und Einräumen hatte ich die Zeit ganz aus den Augen verloren.

Ich machte mich in die Küche, um den Hefeteig auszurollen. Während dieser noch ein wenig hoch ging, stellte ich die Tomatensauce zum Aufkochen auf den Herd und schnippelte Gemüse und Wurst klein.

Als beide Pizzableche im Ofen verschwunden waren, nahm ich die Gelegenheit wahr, mein bemehltes Selbst zu duschen und in frische Kleider zu stecken. Ich hatte mich für eine graue Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit grauem, undefinierbarem Frontprint entschieden. Wir würden schließlich unter uns sein und nach dem anstrengenden Tag fühlte ich nicht den Wunsch in mir, mich für ein Abendessen mit Freunden aufzubrezeln.

Rosalie und Emmett kamen zuerst und brachten zwei Flaschen Weißwein mit, den ich schnell wieder in den Kühlschrank stellte, bevor er zu warm werden würde. Auch auf Alice und Jasper mussten wir nicht lange warten. Alice wusste ja bereits von unserem Gespräch am vergangenen Tag, dass ich am Abend für uns alle Pizza machen würde. So überraschte sie uns alle mit einem passenden Dessert.

„Tatatata!", rief sie strahlend aus, während sie mir eine mit Alufolie bedeckte Auflaufform unter die Nase hielt.

Instinktiv griff ich nach ihr, jedoch ohne zu erkennen, was sich darin befand.

„Ähm…Danke?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Tiramisu!", sagte Alice erklärend und schon glich mein Lächeln ihrem, denn wir beide mochten Tiramisu schrecklich gern.

Auch das Dessert brachte ich im Kühlschrank unter. Es würde schließlich noch ein wenig dauern, bis wir uns dem Inhalt der Auflaufform widmen könnten.

Während Emmett uns von dem Weißwein ausschenkte, brachte ich die Pizzen, die ich in der Küche bereits in praktische Stücke geschnitten hatte, hinüber ins Esszimmer.

Alice, die jetzt erst am Tisch Platz nahm, da sie mir zuvor in der Küche geholfen hatte, entdeckte die Motive der Teller.

„Och nein! Ich will den Trevi-Brunnen!", sagte Alice, während sie eine Schnute zog und Rosalie bettelnd ansah. Rosalie saß neben Alice und vor dem Teller mit dem von Alice begehrten Motiv.

„Rose, meine liebste Rose! Du weißt, dass `La dolce vita´ einer meiner Lieblingsfilme ist! Ich muss den Teller haben. Biiiiiiitteeeee!"

Die Augen scherzhaft verdrehend und übertrieben seufzend, tauschte Rosalie die beiden Teller, während ein Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln zupfte. Nun saß sie vor dem schiefen Turm von Pisa.

„Toll! Jetzt hab ich das große Ding, das schief in der Gegend rumsteht!", zickte Rosalie spielerisch.

Plötzlich bekam Emmett große Augen und prustete laut los. Er griff nach der Serviette und hielt sie sich vor seinen Mund, um nicht den Wein auszuspucken, den er gerade getrunken hatte. Wir alle sahen Emmett mit fragendem Blick an, nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlossen die anderen sich seinem Lachen jedoch an. Nur ich lachte nicht.

„Hey! Was ist denn?", fragte ich in die Runde, den Grund für das allgemeine Gelächter nicht erkennend.

„Alice! Alice…Warum lacht ihr alle?"

„Bella…", setzte Alice an, brachte vor lauter Lachen aber kein weiteres Wort hervor.

„Was?..!", versuchte ich es noch einmal.

Rosalie war die erste, die sich wieder halbwegs fing und ansetzte, mir die Sache zu erklären. Ihre Worte waren trotzdem noch von Gekicher unterbrochen. „Emmett hat angefangen zu lachen, weil ich… weil ich mich beschwert habe, dass ich …dass ich jetzt das große Ding vor mir hab, das….das schief in der Gegend rum steht!"

Ich kapierte immer noch nicht, was am Schiefen Turm von Pisa witzig war und machte offensichtlich einen Gesichtsausdruck, der den andern mein totales Unverständnis zeigte.

„Und? Der Schiefe Turm von Pisa ist halt mal groß und steht schief in der Gegend rum. Was ist daran so witzig?", sagte ich schon leicht genervt, weil ich immer noch im Dunkeln tappte.

„Man, Bella!", rief Alice laut, die meine Unwissenheit nicht mehr länger ertrug. „Normalerweise steht Rosalie auf große Dinge, die schief in der Gegend rum stehen! Vor allem auf Emmett´s!"

Erst jetzt sah ich, warum alle so lachten und nun konnte auch ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Laut prustend musste ich mir die Arme vor den Bauch halten, der mir vor lauter Lachen wehtat.

Wir sprachen gerade über Alices anstehende Geschäftsreise nach New York, zu der Jasper sie begleiten würde, um sich dort mit Freunden aus seiner Studienzeit zu treffen, als Rose einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck bekam.

„Ähm,… Bella?", sprach sie mich vorsichtig an. „Emmett hat am kommenden Sonntag Geburtstag und wir fahren gemeinsam weg. Eine Woche… Ich wusste nicht, dass Alice und Jasper auch,..", brach sie mitten im Satz ab und schaute Emmett an, der ihre Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, ergriff und sie sanft drückte. Rose lächelte.

„Ach, muss Liebe schön sein…!", seufzte ich mit gespieltem Schwermut, der aber binnen weniger Sekunden von einem breiten Grinsen verdrängt wurde.

„Aber…", fing Rose an, immer noch unsicher. Emmett drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und sprach für Rose, die sich ungewohnt schwer tat, mit den Worten rauszurücken.

„Ich glaube, Rose ist es unangenehm, dass wir dich hier alle allein lassen, wo du doch so eine schwere Zeit hinter dir hast und gerade erst hergezogen bist."

„Schwere Zeit?", fragte ich Emmett und musste die Stirn runzeln.

„Ja, die Sache mit dem Idioten bei dir aus der Schule… Alice hat´s uns erzählt.", erklärte Rosalie.

„Ach, James meint ihr!", nun wusste ich erst, was Emmett mit `schweren Zeit´ meinte. Ich hatte seit dem ich vor ein paar Wochen den Brief bekam, der mir meine Versetzung mitteilte, nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Ich musste lachen.

„An den hab ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht!", gab ich zu. Nun sahen mich alle fragend an, während Alice das Wort ergriff.

„Aber du warst doch so verliebt, … und so enttäuscht…", ließ sie den Satz ausklingen.

Ich dachte einen Moment lang über ihre Worte nach und sah zunächst Alice, dann Rose in die Augen während ich sprach. „Ich hatte eine schlimme Zeit, ja. Aber die Peinlichkeit der Situation und das Wissen, dass alle Bescheid wussten, das ist mir jetzt egal. Und auch James ist mir jetzt egal." Ich merkte, wie sich meine Hände in meinem Schoß verknoteten, miteinander rangen.

„Ich dachte, dass ich James lieben würde, doch es war nicht so. Das ist mir inzwischen bewusst." Ich brach den Blickkontakt ab und sah hinunter auf meine Hände. „Es war die Einsamkeit in Coral Springs, die mich das glauben ließ."

Ich hörte Alice neben mir leise schluchzen, kurz bevor sie ihre Arme um mich schlang. „Es tut mir leid, Bella! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen, dass du alleine in die fremde Stadt ziehst!"

Ich sah mit einem warmen Lächeln auf Alice runter und legte eine Hand auf ihren zierlichen Kopf, um ihr über das kurze, dunkle Haar zu streichen.

„Alice!", sagte ich beruhigend. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war meine Entscheidung und außerdem bin ich doch in LA auch prima zurechtgekommen!" Grinsend fügte ich hinzu, „Man weiß nie wo man auf Arschlöcher trifft!", und Alice begann unter mir zu kichern. Die Spannung in ihr löste sich und wir alle lachten.

„Und außerdem bin ich ja nächste Woche gar nicht allein. Mein Dad ist ja auch noch da, oder habt ihr Charlie etwa schon vergessen?"

Nachdem sich alle meine Gäste verabschiedet hatten, um den mehr oder minder langen Heimweg anzutreten, machte ich mich fertig für ins Bett. Ich war von dem Weißwein ein wenig angesäuselt. Das und das heftige Lachen, das sich immer und immer wieder durch den ganzen Abend zog, machten mich ein wenig schwindelig. Es war ein toller Abend und ich war froh, endlich wieder in der Nähe meiner engsten Freunde zu leben.

Wir hatten uns den ganzen Abend angeregt über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge unterhalten. Auch Alice war nach unserem Gespräch über meine `schwere Zeit´ wieder super drauf und erzählte aufgeregt von ihrer anstehenden Geschäftsreise nach New York. Ihr Kummer vom Vortag schien vergessen.

Die Zähne frisch geputzt kletterte ich erschöpft in mein Bett und verschwand fast ganz unter der weichen Bettdecke. Es war das erste Mal seit fünf Nächten, dass ich in einem Bett schlief und das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ich in meiner neuen Wohnung in meinem Bett schlief. Die Nächte zuvor verbrachte ich entweder im Schlafsack, auf der Couch oder im Flugzeug. Im inzwischen ungewohnt komfortablen Bett liegend, dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief ich aus, da zur Abwechslung keine Lieferungen auf meinem Terminplan standen. Gemütlich räumte ich die Unordnung vom Vorabend auf, während die warme Luft des ungewöhnlich sonnigen Tages durch die Terrassentür in meine Wohnung strömte. Da meine Stereoanlage inzwischen endlich aus ihrem Gefängnis der Umzugskiste befreit war, konnte ich dabei Radio hören. Ich war gerade dabei Charlies Teller zu spülen, als der Wetterbericht gesendet wurde.

„Auch heute ist es mit 25 bis 28 Grad wieder ungewöhnlich warm im Bundesstaat Washington. Ursache ist ein Ausläufer eines Pazifikhochs, der eine ungewöhnlich stabile Schönwetterlage bei uns verursacht. In den nächsten Tagen kann die Temperatur sogar örtlich noch auf bis zu 32 Grad ansteigen. Derzeit gehen die Meteorologen davon aus, dass wir auf jeden Fall bis Mitte nächster Woche Nutzen aus besagtem Ausläufer ziehen können…"

Ich lauschte interessiert dem Wetterberichterstatter und war über die sonnigen Aussichten erfreut. Der Umzug vom heißen Florida auf die kühle Washingtoner Halbinsel hatte mich befürchten lassen, dass ich mir als erstes eine Erkältung einfangen würde, bis sich mein Körper an die neue Witterung gewöhnt hätte. Das unerwartete Hoch machte mir nun den Übergang etwas leichter.

Ich beschloss, bei Charlie auf dem Revier anzurufen, um ihn zu fragen, wann seine Schicht zu Ende sei. Ich hatte schließlich noch seine Pizzateller bei mir stehen. Wenn ich auch bezweifelte, dass er sie vermissen würde.

„Polizeidienststelle Forks. Leutnant Biers am Apparat.", sprach eine junge Stimme nach zwei Mal Läuten mit mir.

„Hallo, guten Tag. Hier spricht Isabella Swan. Ich bin die Tochter von Charlie, … ich meine Chief Swan. Könnte ich ihn bitte sprechen?", fragte ich verwundert, da ich seine Durchwahl gewählt hatte.

„Oh, guten Tag! Tut mir Leid, Ihr Vater ist vor einer Stunde gegangen. Er hat sich heute den Nachmittag freigenommen. Er sagte etwas von Besorgungen machen."

„Okay," sagte ich zögerlich. „Dann versuche ich es mal zu Hause." Bevor ich auflegte, wünschte ich der freundlichen Stimme noch einen schönen Tag.

Frei um Besorgungen zu machen? Was hatte mein Dad denn heute vor? Wofür musste er Besorgungen machen? Ich entschloss mich, es mal bei ihm zu Hause zu versuchen.

„Hallo?", fragte er nach dreimal Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hi Dad!"

„Bells! Was gibt´s?", fragte er leicht verwundert über meinen Anruf.

„Ich hab grad eben auf dem Revier angerufen und ein Leutnant Biers sagte mir, du seist heute früher nach Hause gegangen. Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte ich mich ein wenig besorgt.

„Ja klar, alles bestens. Ich wollte nur gleich nach Port Angeles fahren. Ich brauch noch ein paar Sachen. Wegen meines Ausflugs. Du weißt schon…", antwortete er mir.

„Ausflug? Nein, ich weiß nicht."

„Aber Bells, davon hab ich dir doch erzählt. Billie und ich fahren doch am Freitag zusammen nach Nanaimo, seinen Sohn Jacob besuchen. Wir wollen da zusammen an der Departure Bay angeln."

Da erinnerte ich mich. Stimmt! Charlie hatte die letzten Male, als ich ihn von Florida aus anrief, von kaum etwas anderem erzählt. Billies Sohn Jakob war vor drei Jahren mit seiner Freundin nach Nanaimo in Kanada gezogen, die aus der Gegend stammte. In der Nähe gab es reiche Fischgründe und Billie schwärmte meinem Dad immer wieder davon vor, wenn er nach einem Besuch wieder heimkehrte.

„Ach, Dad! Stimmt! Ich hab´s bei dem ganzen Stress total vergessen!", fiel es mir wieder ein.

„Kleines, wenn du möchtest, dann kann ich auch zu Hause bleiben. Ich meine, wenn du dich noch nicht in deinem Zuhause eingewöhnt hast, …", ließ er seine Stimme abschweifen.

„Nein, nein, quatsch. Ist schon gut, alles wunderbar. Ich hatte es nur vergessen!", versicherte ich ihm.

„Okay, aber warum hattest du denn angerufen, Bells?", hörte er nach.

Ich erklärte ihm, dass ich ihm später die Pizzateller wieder zurückgeben wollte und letztendlich kam es dann dazu, dass er mich zum Abendessen in sein Lieblingsdiner einlud.

„Okay, Dad! Dann treff´ ich dich dort um halb sieben. Bye!", verabschiedete ich ihn.

Es waren noch drei Stunden, bis ich mich auf den Weg machen müsste. Mit dem Telefon in der Hand sitzend, schaute ich mich ein wenig gelangweilt in meiner Wohnung um. Zwei Umzugskisten waren noch einzuräumen, aber darauf hatte ich nun keine Lust. Ich beschloss, meine Laufschuhe herauszunehmen und eine Runde durch den Wald zu laufen. Es war schon fast zwei Wochen her, dass ich das letzte Mal joggen ging und ich wollte auf keinen Fall meine mühsam aufgebaute Kondition verlieren.

Ich kannte einen kleinen Rundweg durch den Wald, der etwa 12 km lang war. Ich bin ihn früher schon mal gelaufen, hatte da aber noch lange nicht die Kondition, wie heute. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich genau brauchen würde, aber zum Essen mit Charlie würde ich rechtzeitig zurück sein.

Ich musste von meiner Wohnung aus noch ein paar Minuten an der Straße vorbei laufen, bevor ich an dem Weg ankam. Sofort als ich vom aufgeheizten Asphalt auf den Waldboden trat, merkte ich, wie sich die Umgebung und auch mein Gemüt veränderte. Im Wald waren es einige Grad kühler, als in der Stadt. Das Licht traf nur durch die Blätter der Baumkronen gefiltert auf den Waldboden. Kleine, vereinzelte Lichtflecken tanzten auf dem humosen Untergrund. Die kühle Waldluft war leichter zu atmen. Durch meine Nase einatmend, spürte ich, wie sich die kühl-feuchte Luft in meiner Lunge und dann in meinem ganzen System ausbreitete. Ich fühlte, wie sie sich reinigend durch meinen ganzen Körper zog und ihn sauber hinterließ. Durch meinen Mund atmete ich aus und stieß die von meinen Lungen angewärmte Luft wieder zurück in die Freiheit.

Ich brauchte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis ich so weit von der Stadt entfernt war, dass ich kein Geräusch mehr von dort kommend wahrnahm. Nur die Geräusche des Waldes traten an meine Ohren. Die Blätter rauschten über mir, während sie sich in einem sanften Wind wogen. Aus allen Ecken des Waldes schien das Gezwitscher von Vögeln zu kommen, die sich in einer mir unbekannten Sprache unterhielten. Der Weg würde mich etwa auf der Hälfte der Strecke einen Bachlauf überqueren lassen. Schon einige hundert Meter zuvor, kündigte er sich durch helles Geplätscher an. Das Wasser rann springend über die Steine im Flussbett und verursachte dabei glucksende Geräusche, die beim Wiederauftreffen der Wassertropfen in helles Klingen übergingen.

Die Harmonie des Waldes wurde nur durch meine regelmäßig großen Schritte unterbrochen. Vom lockeren Waldboden gedämpft waren sie nur kleine dumpfe Stöße, die nur auf Grund ihrer Regelmäßigkeit dem Ohr auffielen.

Mein Atem war ruhig und konzentriert. Meine Kondition erlaubte es mir zu laufen, ohne dabei zu keuchen. Ein leises Rauschen, mehr nicht, verursachte die Luft, die zwischen meinen Lippen wieder die Freiheit fand.

Ich fühlte mich im Einklang mit der Natur und im Einklang mit mir selbst. Der Wald verschaffte meinem Körper und meinem Geist eine Klarheit, wie ich sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich fühlte mich frei.

Es war schon zu lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal im Wald gewesen bin. Ich hatte die beruhigende Wirkung vergessen, die der Wald immer auf mich gehabt hatte,… naja, fast immer gehabt hatte.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden näherte ich mich wieder der Stadt. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis ich wieder zurück in der Zivilisation sein würde. Das hektische Hupen von verärgerten Autofahrern in geringer Entfernung, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Etwa hundert Meter vor mir sah ich, dass der weiche Waldboden in einen asphaltierten Weg überging und mit Licht geflutet war.

In dem Moment, als ich meinen Fuß über die Linie setzte, an der das Licht den Schatten berührte, war ich wieder in einer andern Welt. In einer härteren Welt. Die Sonne traf meine Haut und meine Augen wie ein Schlag. Meine Lungen atmeten die angewärmte Luft, die vom heißen Asphalt hoch stieg.

Ich lief den letzten halben Kilometer nach Hause an der Straße entlang. Meine Gelenke spürten jeden Schritt auf dem Asphalt wie einen kleinen Schlag. Laut knatternd überholte mich ein Motorrad, das mir seine Abgase ins Gesicht blies. Ich musste Husten. „Willkommen zurück in der Stadt!", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Und Forks war noch ein ruhiges Pflaster…

Zuhause duschte ich zunächst, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte, mich mit Charlie im Diner zu treffen. Wir saßen nur kurz zusammen, etwa eine gute Stunde. Er erzählte mir aufgeregt von seinem bevorstehenden Ausflug und fragte mich nach meinen Plänen für das Wochenende.

„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Keine Ahnung was ich am Wochenende machen werde", antwortete ich ihm auf seine Frage nach meinen Plänen und verschwieg ihm, dass ich alleine sein würde, da alle anderen auch auf Reisen sein würden. Ich wusste, dass es ihm den Ausflug vermiest hätte.

„Naja, dir wird schon was einfallen!", schloss er das Thema, bevor er sich das letzte Stück seines Steaks in den Mund schob.

Obwohl meine Muskulatur nach dem Lauf ein wenig übersäuert war, fand ich nicht die Ruhe in mir, mich auf die Couch zulegen und Fern zu sehen.

Ich beschloss, mich den beiden verbliebenen Kisten zu widmen, die ich eine gute Woche zuvor in Coral Springs in einen LKW hatte laden lassen. In der ersten Kiste befanden sich die unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Ein paar Werkzeuge aus meiner spärlichen Sammlung brachte ich in den kleinen Kellerraum, der zu meiner Wohnung dazugehörte. Zwei Backformen stellte ich in den Ofen. Einige andere Kleinteile würde ich wohl doch noch aussortieren, anderes würde ich behalten, aber nichts davon hätte ich in diesem Moment an einen bestimmten Platz stellen können.

In der zweiten Kiste lag eine braune Wolldecke obenauf. Als ich sie aus der Kiste nahm, erkannte ich, was darunter lag. Es war die Kiste mit meinen Campingsachen. Ich hatte die Kiste verschlossen aus dem Keller in Coral Springs mitgenommen, ohne auch nur einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Während meiner Zeit in Florida hatte ich sie nie geöffnet und so hatte ich ihren Inhalt zuletzt in LA bei meinem letzten Umzug gesehen.

Ordentlich zusammengefaltet lag das braune Zwei-Mann-Zelt am Boden der großen Kiste. Ich hatte es zum letzten Mal auf einem Campingausflug mit sechs Mitstudenten genutzt. Während meiner Zeit an der UCLA hatte ich das Campen und Wandern wieder für mich entdeckt. Als ich Kind war, gingen Charlie und ich in den Sommerferien häufig Campen und verbrachten ein paar Tage gemeinsam im Wald. Obwohl Charlie und ich uns nie so viel zu sagen hatten, verstanden wir uns auch ohne Worte und die Zeit in der Stille des Waldes, führte uns immer etwas näher zusammen.

Nachdem Alices Familie damals auf so tragische Weise in den Wäldern umgekommen war, waren mein Vater und ich nur noch einmal gemeinsam Campen, als ich ihn mit dreizehn Jahren in den Sommerferien besuchte. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht in den Wald, hatte aber Angst Charlie zu verletzen, wenn ich ihm absagen würde. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und dachte, dass ich mich mit meinem Vater, dem Polizeichef, der seine Dienstwaffe mitnimmt, im Wald sicher fühlen würde. Die Angst überwiegte jedoch und ich weinte die ganze Nacht, während Charlie versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Erst als ich zur Universität in Californien kam, entdeckte ich das Wandern und Campen wieder für mich. Ich war an einem jungen Mitstudenten interessiert, der mich fragte, ob ich Lust hätte mit ein paar Freunden zusammen einen Campingausflug in den Sequoia-Nationalpark zu unternehmen. Bevor ich klar denken konnte, hatte ich „Ja" gesagt und in der darauffolgenden Woche fuhren wir zu viert die knapp 250 km, um im Sequoia-Nationalpark eine Woche zu Wandern und zu Campen.

In den darauf folgenden Semesterferien wuchs unsere Gruppe auf bis zu sieben Personen an und wir brachten schon zwei vollgepackte Autos.

Meine Campingsachen hatte ich das letzte Mal in Gebrauch, als wir zu siebt im Yosemite-Nationalpark unterwegs waren. Insgesamt drei abenteuerliche Wochen verbrachten wir dort.

Ich erinnerte mich an diese Zeit, während ich die Kordel des Zeltes durch meine Hand laufen ließ. Die Erinnerungen an das Abenteuer und meine Erinnerungen an den gedankenklärenden Waldlauf am Nachmittag brachten mich auf eine Idee.

Nun wusste ich, wie meine Pläne für das Wochenende aussehen würden.


	10. Kapitel 10  Im Wald

**Kapitel 10 – Im Wald**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in meinem Bett erwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen. Am Vorabend war ich, nachdem ich meinen Entschluss für meine Wochenendpläne gefasst hatte, schon früh zu Bett gegangen.

Der Mond schien in mein Schlafzimmer hinein und sein silbriges Licht grenzte die Schatten meiner Möbel unscharf ab. Die Nacht war klar und ich konnte von meinem Bett aus einige Sterne am Himmel sehen.

Im Haus war es still, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Draußen schrie kurz eine Katze, um gleich darauf wieder zu verstummen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich wach dalag und die Sterne am Nachthimmel zählte, als ich mir die Geschehnisse vom Vortag wieder in den Kopf rief.

War es eine gute Idee, alleine in den Wald campen gehen zu wollen? Sollte ich jemandem Bescheid sagen oder würden sie nur versuchen mir die Idee auszureden?

Bei einem war ich mir sicher: Charlie dürfte davon nichts wissen. Er brächte es fertig, mir einen seiner jungen Officer nachzuschicken, um ein Auge auf mich zu haben.

Aber irgendjemand sollte schon wissen, wo ich stecke….für den Notfall….

Ich beschloss, es Rosalie zu sagen. Sie konnte Geheimnisse bewahren, auch gegenüber Alice, die mit Sicherheit ausflippen würde, wenn sie von meinem Vorhaben wüsste.

Als es anfing zu dämmern, war ich gerade dabei, im Kopf eine Liste der Dinge zu erstellen, die ich brauchen würde und mitnehmen wollte. Einiges hatte ich noch in meiner Campingsachen-Umzugskiste, anderes müsste ich noch kaufen.

Da es in Forks keinen Laden für Camping-Zubehör gab, entschloss ich mich dazu, am späteren Morgen nach Port Angeles zu fahren. Dort gab es gleich zwei Fachgeschäfte, die sich auf Trekking und Camping spezialisiert hatten.

Als sich die Sonne über den Horizont schob und die ersten Strahlen mir in den Augen stachen, entschied ich, dass es nun Zeit sei, aufzustehen.

Es war schon früher Donnerstagnachmittag, als ich wieder aus Port Angeles zurückkam. Nun hatte ich alles, was ich für meinen Trip benötigte. Da ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich der Zivilisation fernbleiben wollte, hatte ich Vorräte für eine Woche eingekauft. Dann müsste ich zurück sein, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass die anderen eine leere Wohnung vorfinden, wenn sie mich besuchen wollen.

In Port Angeles hatte ich mir eine Karte von dem Gebiet gekauft, in dem ich plante zu wandern. Obwohl ich während meiner Zeit im Sequoia- und im Yosemite-Nationalpark den Umgang mit verschiedenen Orientierungshilfen gelernt hatte, konnte eine Karte nicht schaden. Sie würde mir die Wegplanung erleichtern und verlieh mir ein gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Sicherheit…

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragte mich am Vormittag die Verkäuferin mittleren Alters, als sie mich vor dem Schaukasten mit den Messern stehen sah.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, bis sich meine Sicht vom Unscharfen wieder ins Scharfe einstellte. Ich hatte mich von meinen Gedanken wegtragen lassen. Mögliche Gefahrensituation hatten sich vor meinem geistigen Auge abgespielt, als ich den Schaukasten erblickt hatte.

„Ähm…", zögerte ich einen Augenblick. „Ich denke schon… Ich hätte gerne ein Messer."

„Sie stehen hier vor den Jagdmessern. Wir haben aber auch noch andere, kleinere Messer. Für welchen Zweck benötigen Sie denn eines?", erkundigte sich die hilfsbereite Verkäuferin.

„Ich plane einen Campingausflug in den Wäldern von Forks und Umgebung und ich hätte gerne ein Messer zur Verteidigung."

Die blonde Verkäuferin nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann nehmen Sie am besten eines mit feststehender Klinge, keines zum Aufklappen…"

Die Dame beriet mich eine ganze Zeit lang und letztendlich entschied ich mich für ein 20cm langes Messer mit ergonomischem Holzgriff und zweischneidiger Klinge. Eine krachneue Messerscheide aus Leder, die ich an meinen Gürtel schnallen konnte, kam auch noch dazu. So würde ich es immer griffbereit haben.

„Rosalie Hale?", klang es aus dem Telefonhörer.

„Hi Rose, ich bin´s, Bella!"

„Oh, hi Bella!", sie klang überrascht und erfreut zugleich. „Ich bin grade am Packen. Wir fahren morgen schon ganz früh los. Und du? Was machst du, wie geht´s?"

„Gut, danke. Ich…ich bin auch am Packen", gab ich ein kleinwenig schuldbewusst zu. „Ich hab entschlossen auch einen Ausflug zu machen."

„Oh, das ist ja toll! Mit wem denn?", fragte Rose neugierig.

„Ähm, … alleine. Ich werde alleine unterwegs sein"

„Und wohin fährst du, Bella?"

„Fahren? Nein, ich fahre nirgendwo hin. Ich werde laufen", gab ich ihr zur Antwort.

„Häh?", tönte Rose in undamenhafter Weise.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu Rose!", sagte ich, mit bestimmender und fester Stimme. „Ich habe beschlossen in der Zeit, in der ihr alle weg seid, auch einen Ausflug zu machen. Einen Campingausflug. Ich werde ein paar Tage in den Wald gehen. Alleine. Aber…", dann zögerte ich ein wenig. „Aber, weder Charlie noch Alice dürfen davon wissen. Die würden ausflippen!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es einen Moment ruhig. „Rose?", fragte ich nach.

„Okay!"

„Okay? Einfach so okay?"

„Ja, okay! Bella, du bist eine erwachsene Frau und wenn du dir das zutraust, dann steh ich hinter dir. Und ich halt natürlich die Klappe. Wir müssen Alice und deinen Dad ja nicht stressen."

„Cool!"

„Aber, meinst du nicht, dass Charlie mitbekommt, wenn du ein paar Tage weg bist?"

Da erzählte ich ihr die Geschichte mit Charlies Ausflug, mein Erlebnis beim Joggen im Wald und von meinem Bedürfnis in der Wildnis einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, Bella. Aber pass auf dich auf. Emmett und ich werden am Samstag wieder zurück sein."

„Danke, euch auch viel Spaß. Ich denke auch, dass ich Freitag oder Samstag wieder zurück sein werde. Morgen Mittag will ich los."

Ich telefonierte am Freitagmorgen noch einmal mit Charlie, um ihm viel Spaß auf seinem Ausflug zu wünschen.

„Danke, Bells! Und wenn irgendwas ist, dann ruf mich an. Außerdem erreichst du unter meiner Polizeidurchwahl Officer Biers. Er ist ein guter Junge. Wenn was ist, dann ruf ihn ruhig an. Auf Riley ist Verlass. Soll er abends mal nach dir sehen, wenn ich weg bin?"

Versuchte Charlie mich etwa mit ihm zu verkuppeln? Das konnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Mich würde er eh nicht finden.

„Nein, nein danke! Lass mal. Ich werde wahrscheinlich eh jeden Abend wo anders sein. Aber vielen Dank, ich weiß das zu schätzen!"

„Okay."

Puh, gerade noch mal abgewendet!

„Dad, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß und Petri Heil! Grüß Billie von mir und fahr vorsichtig!"

„Aber immer doch!"

In einer Stunde würden sie losfahren, hatte er im Laufe des Gesprächs erzählt. Ich nahm mir vor, meine Sachen zu packen und dann selbst in etwa zwei Stunden, nach dem Mittagessen, aufzubrechen.

In meinen großen Trekkingrucksack packte ich all die Dinge ein, die ich mir zuvor notiert hatte. Mein ultrakleines Zweimannzelt, die Karte, meine Vorräte, eine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche, meinen Kompass, Wechselkleidung, einen Regenponcho, meine kleine Digitalkamera, ein Handtuch, ein Feuerzeug, meinen Campingkochtopf und meine Stirnlampe. Meinen Schlafsack würde ich auf den Rucksack schnallen.

Ich testete alle technischen Dinge auf ihre Funktion und kontrollierte Schlafsack und Zelt.

„Mist!"

Der Stoff des Zeltes war an einer Stelle zerschnitten und klaffte auseinander. Anscheinend hatte hier der Rand des Kochtopfes wiederholt gerieben und so den Stoff porös gemacht.

„Nein!", sagte ich genervt.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich wieder die 90km nach Port Angeles fahren sollte, um ein neues Zelt zu kaufen oder ob ich das alte notdürftig flicken könnte. Aber wenn es Regen geben würde, dann läge ich in dem Fall wohl im Nassen.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass bei Charlie noch das Zelt lag, in dem wir früher gemeinsam gecampt hatten.

Ich rief bei ihm zu Hause an, um zu überprüfen, ob er noch im Haus war.

Niemand hob den Hörer ab. Charlie war schon unterwegs.

Zehn Minuten später stand ich auf Charlies Dachboden und durchsuchte eine Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Camping".

Schnell fand ich das grüne Zelt, das ein wenig größer war als mein kaputtes. Sicherheitshalber kontrollierte ich das Zelt auf Fehler im Stoff und an den Nähten. Alles tadellos!

Damit hatte ich mir die Fahr nach Port Angeles für heute erspart!

Sorgfältig legte ich das Zelt wieder zusammen und verstaute die Campingkiste wieder in der hinteren Ecke des Dachbodens.

Beim Hinausgehen fiel mein Blick auf die Kiste, in der ich zwei Tage zuvor meine alten Spielsachen entdeckt hatte.

Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich vor der Kiste, auf deren Deckel die Spuren meiner Finger im Staub zu erkennen waren. Ich öffnete den Deckel, ohne bewusst die Entscheidung hierzu getroffen zu haben, und nahm den Hasenrucksack heraus, der mir Vorgestern die süße Kindheitserinnerung beschert hatte.

Ich dachte damals, vor 15 Jahren, dass ich den Rucksack gut zu unserem nächsten Campingausflug mitnehmen könnte. Es kam jedoch nie dazu…

„Du kommst heute mit!", sagte ich zu dem Hasen, während ich ihm in die Augen sah und ihm über den Kopf streichelte.

Ich beschloss ein Stück der Strecke zu gehen, die ich zwei Tage zuvor durch den Wald gelaufen war. Ich wusste, dass am Bach, den ich überquert hatte, ein Weg abgeht, der mich tiefer in den Wald bringen würde.

Auch diesmal lief ich das Stück an der Straße vorbei, bevor ich in den Wald trat. Erneut merkte ich sofort den Wechsel der Atmosphäre und so auch den Wechsel in meinem Gemüt. Das Licht und die Luft des Waldes legten sich über meinen Geist, wie ein Filter, der mich von der Nervosität und der Last des Alltags abschirmte. Ich fühlte mich augenblicklich erleichtert und frei von jeder Form der Unruhe.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine eigene Wahrnehmung, als ich den bekannten Pfad entlangging. Wie bereits zuvor hörte ich auch diesmal das Gezwitscher der Vögel in den Bäumen, - sogar den Ruf der Lärche konnte ich ausmachen.

Der feuchte, schwere Geruch des Humus hing in der Luft, obwohl es schon ein paar Tage lang nicht geregnet hatte.

In der Nähe des Baches, den ich nach gut zwei Stunden erreichte, war der Waldboden so vollgesogen mit Feuchtigkeit, wie ein Schwamm. Ich beschloss, einen Moment lang am Bach zu verweilen, bevor ich den bekannten Weg verließ und den neuen Pfad einschlug.

Ich setzte mich auf einen großen, mit Moos bedeckten Stein, der am Uferrand lag. Nachdem ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, hielt ich meine Füße ins klare, kalte Nass.

Ich gab einen Zischlaut von mir, als mich die Kälte des Wassers überraschte. Nach wenigen Sekunden stach mir die Kälte an meiner Haut, wie tausende kleine Nadelstiche und ich musste die Füße wieder herausziehen.

Ich nahm die Karte hervor, die ich in Port Angeles gekauft hatte und markierte mit einem roten Stift den Weg, den ich gegangen war. Bis zu der Wegscheide an der ich nun saß, fuhr ich mit der rotgefärbten Spitze des Stiftes über das Papier.

Der Weg, den ich nun einschlagen wollte, würde mich mehrere Kilometer geradeaus tiefer in den Wald führen. Immer wieder würden unterwegs nach links und rechts Wege abgehen, die in einem Bogen wieder zurück in die Stadt führen. Es waren alte Wege der Forstverwaltung, die hierauf die geschlagenen Bäume in Richtung Stadt transportierten. Erst nach etwa 8 Kilometern würden die bogenartigen Wege aufhören und durch schmale Pfade ersetzt werden, die in unterschiedliche Richtungen tief in den Wald führen. Dann müsste ich mich für einen der Wege entscheiden.

Ich ging, wie in meiner Karte eingezeichnet, an neun breiten Forstverwaltungswegen vorbei, die mich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden wieder zurück in die Stadt geführt hätten. Es würde nun nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich auf die Kreuzung mit den schmalen Pfaden stoßen würde.

Als ich bemerkte, dass die Dämmerung einsetzte, ließ mich ein Blick auf meine Uhr zunächst die Stirn runzeln. Es war erst halb neun am Abend. Ich hatte vergessen, dass die Dämmerung sich im Wald früher bemerkbar machte. In spätestens einer Stunde würde es stockfinster sein.

Im Gehen hielt ich links und rechts des Weges Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Platz, um mein Lager für die Nacht aufzuschlagen. Nach wenigen Minuten stieß ich auf die Kreuzung, die von mir eine Entscheidung verlangte.

Ich beschloss besagte Entscheidung auf den Morgen zu verlagern und mein Nachtlager in der Nähe aufzuschlagen.

Geeignetes Holz für ein Feuer war schnell gefunden und während die Nacht immer tiefer in den Wald kroch, erhellte mir das Flackern den Zeltaufbau.

Während ich das Pulver der Instantsuppe mit Wasser aufgoss und versuchte die trotz des Aussehens appetitlich riechende Brühe zum Kochen zu bringen, machte ich es mir am Feuer gemütlich.

Inzwischen war die Sonne vollständig untergegangen und der Mond, der im Laufe der nächsten Tage ganz voll werden würde, war außer meinem Feuer die einzige Lichtquelle.

Das Rufen der Käuze in den Baumkronen über mir und das Sausen der hektisch fliegenden Fledermäuse waren die einzigen Geräusche außer meinem eigenen Atem und meinem eigenen Herzschlag. Ich fühlte die Verbundenheit zur Natur, nein, ich fühlte mich eins mit der Natur.

Während ich auf der Karte den Wegabschnitt zwischen Bach und meinem Nachtlager rot markierte und die Wegmöglichkeiten betrachtete, die vor mir lagen, merkte ich, dass meine Augenlider immer schwerer und schwerer wurden.

Ich zog mich in mein Zelt zurück und kuschelte mich in meinen Schlafsack, in dem ich in dieser Woche schon zwei Mal geschlafen hatte.

Obwohl ich seit langem alleine einschlief, spürte ich, wie eine Welle der Einsamkeit mich überflutete. War es die Tatsache, dass ich vermutlich der einzige Mensch im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern war? War es der Umstand, dass meine Freunde und mein Dad alle gleichzeitig verreist waren und ich alleine zurück blieb? Ich konnte die Ursache nicht ausmachen.

Ich griff den braunen, plüschigen Hasenrucksack mit den langen Ohren, den ich in meinem großen Rucksack transportiert hatte. Während ich ihn an mich drückte, schlief ich ein.

Kleine Lichtflecken spielten in meinem Zelt und mir in den Augen. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und schien durch die Blätterkrone. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, dass es bereits halb neun war. Ich befreite mich aus meinem Schlafsack, um mich zu strecken, als mir der Hasenrucksack neben mir auffiel. Ich hatte ihn die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten. Ich musste lächeln.

Meine Ausrüstung war schnell zusammengepackt, sodass ich mich zeitig wieder auf den Weg machen konnte. In meinem Kopf ging ich meine Wandermöglichkeiten noch einmal durch, während ich mir die Zähne putze. Am Abend hatte ich mir die Pfade auf der Karte gut angesehen und am meisten reizte mich ein Weg, der mich, wahrscheinlich am Abend des heutigen Tages, an einer Tropfsteinhöhle vorbeiführen würde.

Im Yosemite-Nationalpark hatte es auch Tropfsteinhöhlen gegeben und ich erinnerte mich an den perlmuttartigen Glanz, der von den Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten widerschien und mich in seinem Zauber einfing.

Der schmale Weg führte mich durch einen dichteren Abschnitt des Waldes. Der Pfad war von unterschiedlich großen Farnpflanzen gesäumt, deren Wedel teils bis auf die andere Seite des Weges reichten und so den Pfad aus weiterer Entfernung nicht erkennen ließen. Dieser Abschnitt des Weges schien nicht allzu stark genutzt zu werden.

Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Baumkronen gefiltert in den Wald hinein fielen, tauchten die ohnehin schon grüne Welt, in ein zartgrünes Licht.

Das Licht wurde im Verlauf des Tages immer schwächer, denn graue Regenwolken türmten sich am Himmel auf und dämpften die Sonnenstrahlen.

Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass dieses Pazifikhoch der Olympic-Halbinsel so viele regenfreie Tage beschert hatte. Dieser Zauber war nun gebrochen, als mich am frühen Nachmittag die ersten Regentropfen im Gesicht trafen.

Mit dem eingepackten Regenponcho schützte ich mich vor dem kühlen Nass, das vom Himmel fiel und drohte meine Kleidung mit den nun regelmäßig fallenden Tropfen zu durchnässen.

Laut Karte war ich nur noch etwa einen Kilometer von der Tropfsteinhöhle entfernt, die mir etwas Schutz vor dem immer stärker werdenden Regenprasseln bieten könnte, das inzwischen auch von Donnerschlägen eines nahenden Gewitters begleitet wurde.

Ich eilte über den inzwischen immer stärker bewachsenen Pfad, der an manchen Stellen von Brombeerhecken überwachsen war. Ich blieb mit meinem Regenponcho an dem Arm einer Brombeerhecke hängen und musste stehenbleiben um mich zu befreien ohne dabei ein Loch in den wasserundurchlässigen Stoff zu reißen.

Ich konnte den Eingang zur Höhle im grauen Kalkstein etwa 100 Meter vor mir erkennen, als ich auf einem von Moos überwachsenen Stein ausrutschte. Ich fing meinen Fall mit den Händen ab, mit denen ich in einer der Brombeerhecken landete. Ich drückte mich mit den Händen, in denen nun zahlreiche Dornen stachen, wieder nach oben. Meine Hose war über meinem Knie, das ein wenig wehtat, aufgeschlagen. Ich ging leicht humpelnd weiter, während ich mir die Dornen aus den Händen zog.

Entschlossen, die Höhle schnell zu erreichen und getrieben von den immer lauter werdenden und näher rückenden Donnerschlägen, beschleunigte ich mein Tempo und joggte trotz eines dumpfen Schmerzes in meinem Knie in Richtung der Tropfsteinhöhle.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit war wohl ganz auf das Erreichen der Höhle konzentriert, denn ich merkte nicht, dass sich mein Fuß in einer der Dornenhecken verfangen hatte, die über den Weg wuchsen.

Da mein Körper versuchte, die Höhle in schneller Geschwindigkeit zu erreichen, mein Fuß jedoch am Boden festgehalten wurde, kam ich erneut zu Fall.

Der Schmerz, der zuvor von den Dornen in meinem Fleisch verursacht wurde, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der nun wie ein Messer in meinem rechten Fußgelenk stach.

Halb in der Hocke sitzend griff ich instinktiv nach meinem schmerzenden Gelenk. Mein Fuß stand in eine andere Richtung als mein Körper. Ich hatte mir den Knöchel verdreht.

Einen Moment lang saß ich dort, meinen Knöchel eng mit meinen Händen umschlungen. Der Regen war mir nun egal, der Schmerz stand im Vordergrund.

Ein Knacken, das nur wenige Meter entfernt von mir entstanden sein konnte, zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Etwa zehn Meter hinter mir bewegte sich einer der Büsche. Ich erschrak so, dass ich die Luft in meinen Lungen einen Moment lang festhielt, - unfähig auszuatmen.

Die Bewegung der Blätter rückte näher, das Etwas, das die Blätter in Bewegung brachte, rückte näher.

Ich musste hier weg. Von Angst ergriffen versuchte ich aufzustehen.

Ein stechender Schmerz, der mich zum Aufschreien gebracht hätte, wenn dieses Etwas nicht so nah gewesen wäre, zwang mich wieder in die Knie.

Ich konnte nicht laufen. Keinen Meter konnte ich laufen.

Ich musste zweimal scharf Luft ziehen, um mich selbst vom Aufschreien abzuhalten. Ich müsste auf allen Vieren kriechen.

Während ich versuchte, jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden, zog ich mich ähnlich eines Soldaten, der sich vor dem Feind zu verstecken versucht, auf dem Bauch liegend voran. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Höhle.

Plötzlich fiel mir das Messer ein, das ich in Port Angeles gekauft hatte. Während ich weiter kroch suchte ich mit meiner rechten Hand nach dem Messer, das ich an meinem Gürtel befestigt hatte.

Die Messerscheide war mit einem Druckknopf verschlossen. Er hakte.

Leicht hysterisch riss ich an der Lasche mit dem Druckknopf, der sich daraufhin mit einem lauten Plopp-Geräusch öffnete.

Mist! Egal was da in den Büschen gewesen ist, es hatte mich jetzt gehört.

Ich nahm das Messer in die Hand und während ich es zur Verteidigung vor mich zog, drehte ich mich um.

Bereits im Augenwinkel erkannte ich eine große Gestalt, die sich auf mich zubewegte.

Ein Bär!

Er war nun kaum einen Meter von mir entfernt und während ich panisch versuchte mich aufzurichten, um doch noch wegzulaufen, machte er einen letzten Schritt auf mich zu.

Ein Schlag des Bären traf mich an meiner linken Schulter.

Ich spürte, wie die scharfen Krallen des Tieres Messern gleich in das Fleisch meiner Schulter schnitten. Ein durchdringender Schmerz kündigte mein nahes Ende an, während ich zu Boden fiel.

Als ich mit dem Kopf auf dem Erdboden auftraf, dauerte es nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bis ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

„HEY!", hörte ich eine männliche Stimme energisch aus kurzer Distanz rufen, bevor mir endgültig schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	11. Kapitel 11  Wo bin ich?

Heute nur ein kleines Update! Habe im Moment leider waaaahnsinnig viel zu tun, wollte euch aber nicht soooo lange hängen lassen. Das nächste (größere) Kapitel gibts dann wohl am Wochenende! Viel Spaß!  
_

Kapitel 11 – Wo bin ich?

Bevor ich irgendetwas anderes wahrnahm, spürte ich den Schmerz. Instinktiv versuchte ich, mich nicht zu bewegen. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen und den Atem an.

Ich war noch am Leben! Das verriet mir zumindest mein Schmerz.

Zaghaft atmete ich ein. Als sich meine Lungen mit Luft füllten und mein Brustkorb sich ausdehnte, spürte ich erneut den stechenden Schmerz an meiner rechten Seite. Ein gequälter Seufzer entkam meinen Lippen. Langsam atmete ich wieder aus. Ich verbrachte mehrere Minuten damit, einen Rhythmus für meine Atmung zu finden, der möglichst kein beißendes Brennen an meinen Rippen verursachte. Es kam mir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich dann, mich auf weitere Stellen zu konzentrieren, von denen Schmerzen ausgingen. Ich lag auf dem Rücken und gar die geringe Reibung meiner linken Schulter auf dem Untergrund beim Atmen, fühlte sich an, als ob ich damit an Schmirgelpapier vorbei streifte.

In meinem Kopf wummerte es, sodass das Geräusch meines eigenen Herzschlages einen ähnlichen Widerhall, wie ein Presslufthammer hatte.

Durch meine verschlossenen Augenlieder nahm ich wahr, dass ich von unregelmäßig flackerndem Licht umgeben war. In der einen Sekunde schien es fast dunkel zu sein, in der anderen war es wieder hell.

Mit ein wenig Mühe schaffte ich es, meine Augen zu öffnen. Mein Blick fiel auf die hölzerne Decke über mir, auf der Schatten zuckend tanzten. Ich war in einem Raum.

Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf nach links und entdeckte nur wenige Zentimeter neben mir die Quelle des flackernden Lichtes. Die Flamme einer Öllampe, die auf einem kleinen, hölzernen Tisch neben mir stand, erhellte den Raum.

Ich ließ meinen Blick ein wenig wandern und erkannte, dass ich auf einem schmalen Bett lag, mit einer alten, grünen Wolldecke zugedeckt.

Das Bett stand in einem kleinen Zimmer an eine der Wände gedrückt, die, ebenso wie Zimmerdecke und Fußboden, aus dunklem Holz war.

In der Mitte des kleinen Raumes stand ein runder Tisch mit einem Hocker davor. Ebenfalls beides aus Holz. Von einem Menschen war jedoch nirgends etwas zu erkennen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick in der Enge des Raumes ein wenig schweifen. Ich wollte nach Anhaltspunkten suchen, die mir etwas über meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten könnten.

In der hinteren Ecke des Zimmerchens stand ein Holzofen, wie ich ihn von meiner Großmutter kannte. Das Feuer war aus, aber auf dem Ofen stand ein Kochtopf.

Als ich meinen Blick ein wenig nach oben zog, erkannte ich über dem Ofen ein kleines Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", dachte ich und versuchte, mir meine letzte Erinnerung in den Kopf zu rufen.

Mir fiel ein, dass ich mir im Wald den Fuß verdreht hatte und nicht mehr laufen konnte. Vorsichtig wippte ich mit beiden Füßen. Unmittelbar verspürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem rechten Fußgelenk. Vom plötzlichen Schmerz überrascht, atmete ich scharf ein. Wieder musste ich stöhnen, denn, wie bei einer Kettenreaktion, rief mein hektisches Atmen postwendend einen heftigen Schmerz an meinen rechten Rippen hervor.

„Das ist ja fast wie bei einem Totalschaden", dachte ich, mir meinen Galgenhumor bewahrend.

Plötzlich fiel mir die Situation ein, als ich auf dem Waldboden kniete und mir meinen schmerzenden Knöchel hielt. Ich erinnerte mich, dass aus dem Gebüsch hinter mir ein Bär kam, um mich zu attackieren. Die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, als sich seine scharfen Krallen in das Fleisch meiner linken Schulter bohrten, schossen mir in den Kopf.

Die Puzzleteile klickten langsam ineinander.

Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war die Stimme eines Mannes.

„HEY!", hatte er laut gerufen. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich muss dann das Bewusstsein verloren haben.

Wer war der Mann? Hat er mich vor dem Bären gerettet und mich dann hierher gebracht? Habe ich ihm mein Leben zu verdanken? Gefühle der Dankbarkeit kamen in mir hoch.

Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal durch den kleinen Raum schweifen. Aber warum bin ich hier und nicht in einem Krankenhaus? Mir kamen plötzlich Zweifel. Was hatte der Mann mit mir vor? Ich merkte, wie mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Nach wenigen Sekunden raste mein Puls in meinen Ohren. Ein dünner Film Angstschweiß bildete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper. Jetzt erst nahm ich wahr, dass meine Kleider auf einem kleinen Haufen neben dem Ofen lagen. Während sich mein Puls eine weitere Stufe in die Höhe schraubte, setzte ich an, die grüne Wolldecke anzuheben, um mich anzusehen.

Doch plötzlich hörte ich Schritte vor der Tür. Ich erschrak.

War das der Mann, der mich vor dem Bären gerettet hatte? Der mich dann hierher, in diesen modrig riechenden Raum anstatt in ein Krankenhaus brachte? Der Mann, der mir meine Kleidung ausgezogen hatte?

Unfähig mich auf Grund meiner zahlreichen Verletzungen gegen jemanden zu verteidigen oder gar zu fliehen, entschied ich, dass ich mich schlafend stellen würde, bis ich etwas mehr über diesen Mann und meine Situation erfahren hätte.

Als die Türklinke, die sich in der Nähe des Kopfendes befand, gacksend heruntergedrückt wurde, verschloss ich meine Augen. Ich bemühte mich um einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und eine reglose Erscheinung, während ich den Fußschritten auf den knarzenden Holzdielen lauschte, als eine Person langsam den Raum durchschritt.


	12. Kapitel 12  Die einzige Möglichkeit

Kapitel 12 – die einzige Möglichkeit

Das Knarren der Dielen verriet mir, dass sich die Person langsam von mir weg bewegte. Nach ein paar Schritten blieben die Füße stehen. Ich lauschte angestrengt, um zu hören, was er tat. Holz knackte und kurz darauf prasselte ein Feuer. Ich nahm an, dass er den Ofen angefeuert hatte. Dass ich richtig lag, verriet mir, dass es in dem Raum binnen weniger Minuten warm wurde. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass mir zuvor kalt gewesen ist. Ich spürte, wie sich meine angespannten Muskeln entkrampften und mir das Atmen leichter fiel.

Metall klimperte und ich hörte, wie er kurz darauf Wasser ausgoss. „Was macht er wohl?", dachte ich mir. Meine Neugierde wuchs immer größer an. Ich hörte, wie dieser fremde Mensch sich in diesem Raum bewegte und die Geräusche deuteten auf das hin, was er tat. „Wer ist er? Wie sieht er aus?"

Ich rang mit mir, ob ich es wagen sollte, die Augen einen winzigen Spalt zu öffnen, um ihn mir kurz anzusehen, als seine Schritte wieder den Raum durchquerten, um kurz darauf aus der Tür zu verschwinden.

Wieder alleine.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen. Ich hatte Recht, er war fort.

Aus dem Kochtopf, den ich zuvor schon auf dem Ofen stehen gesehen hatte, stieg nun Dampf hoch. Er hatte wohl Wasser aufgesetzt.

Wieder fiel mir ein, dass ich unter der Wolldecke nachsehen wollte, ob ich nackt bin, da meine Kleidung neben dem Ofen liegt. Nein, sie lag neben dem Ofen. Jetzt hing sie auf einer Schnur, die sich in der Nähe des Ofens von der einen in die andere Zimmerecke spannte, wie auf einer Wäscheleine. Wollte er sie trocknen?

Ich hatte mich inzwischen ein wenig an die Schmerzen gewöhnt, die ich seit meinem Aufwachen spürte. Langsam hob ich den rechten Arm, der unter der Wolldecke lag, um diese aufzudecken.

Draußen hörte ich, wie sich die Schritte erneut der Tür näherten.

Ich beeilte mich und erkannte, dass ich ein altes, rot-kariertes Männerhemd trug, das mir viel zu groß war. Ich atmete erleichtert aus und meine Angst vor dem Mann, der nun fast schon die Tür erreicht haben musste, wurde weniger.

Schnell senkte ich die Decke, schloss meine Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen.

Wieder öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür.

Ich erschrak mich beinahe zu Tode, als ich den Mann sprechen hörte.

„Jake, bleib draußen!", forderte er jemanden auf. Waren sie zu zweit? Oder waren da vielleicht noch mehr Menschen?

Während mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, bemühte ich mich weiterhin ruhig zu liegen. Er sollte nicht merken, dass ich schon wach war.

Ich hörte, wie er wieder den Raum durchschritt und kurz darauf verriet mir ein metallisches Geräusch, dass er das Wasser im Topf rührte. War er am Kochen?

„Wenn er am Ofen steht, dann dreht er mir den Rücken zu…", dachte ich. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und öffnete ganz langsam mein linkes Auge einen winzigen Spalt.

Etwa vier Meter von mir entfernt stand er. Wie ich mir schon dachte, stand er am Ofen und ich konnte ihn von hinten betrachten.

Der Mann war groß und schmal. Er trug ein ähnliches Hemd, wie ich es ein paar Minuten zuvor an mir selbst entdeckte. Seines hatte ein grau-schwarzes Schottenmuster und war ebenfalls sehr zerschlissen. An den Beinen trug er eine braune Hose, die ihm wohl zu groß war. Schlabbernd hing sie an seinen Beinen.

An der Bewegung seiner Arme erkannte ich, dass er an dem Kochtopf arbeitete. Und so ließ ich mir noch ein wenig Zeit, ihn zu betrachten.

Ich konnte nicht abschätzen wie alt er war, denn ich sah sein Gesicht ja nicht. Aber er konnte noch kein alter Mann gewesen sein, denn sein Haar war voll und von einem rötlichen Braun. Er trug es nicht ganz kurz, sodass es ihm etwas zottelig um den Kopf hing.

Als er nach dem Deckel griff, den er rechts neben dem Topf abgelegt hatte, schloss ich meine Augen in der Annahme, dass er sich gleich umdrehen würde.

Ich sollte Recht behalten, denn wenige Sekunden später hörte ich die Schritte des Mannes mit den rötlichen Haaren wieder den Raum durchschreiten.

Er tat drei Schritte in meine Richtung und hielt kurz inne, um dann weiter zu gehen.

Fast wäre ich erschrocken, als ich hörte, dass er ganz in meiner Nähe etwas auf dem Boden abstellte.

Er ging nicht weiter. Keinen Schritt tat er mehr. Er stand da, nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt, und rührte sich nicht. Ich konnte die Zeit schlecht abschätzen, aber es vergingen bestimmt mehrere Minuten, in denen ich nur seinem stetigen Atem zuhörte, der im Hintergrund von leichtem Regenprasseln begleitet wurde.

Plötzlich bewegte er sich, ging aber nicht fort. Etwas wurde ein kurzes Stück über den Boden gezogen. Es hörte sich an, als ob man einen Stuhl zurechtgerückt hätte.

„Hat er sich hingesetzt? Sitzt er nun neben mir?", dachte ich.

Seinen Atem hörte ich nun ein wenig lauter. Er musste ganz dicht neben mir sein.

„Beobachtet er mich?", schoss es mir durch den Kopf, kurz bevor ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Stirn spürte.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht zu zucken, um mich nicht zu verraten.

Ich kannte das Gefühl einer Hand auf der Stirn. Meine Mum hat, als ich klein war, auf diese Art immer kontrolliert, ob ich Fieber hätte.

„Denkt er, ich habe Fieber?"

Seine Hand ruhte einige Sekunden auf meiner Stirn, bevor sie dort wieder verschwand. Kurz darauf spürte ich zwei Finger an meiner linken Halsseite. Auch diese ruhten dort einige Sekunden, bevor sie wieder verschwanden.

„Hat er gerade meinen Puls kontrolliert?", dachte ich und wunderte mich, wieso er das tat.

Er blieb noch einige Zeit neben mir sitzen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wer dieser Mann wohl war, wie er hieß, wie er aussah…

Während ich mich auf ihn konzentrierte, nahm ich seinen Geruch wahr. Zuerst roch er für mich nur nach Wald. Je länger ich mich jedoch darauf konzentrierte, desto mehr einzelne Gerüche nahm ich war: Von ihm ging der Duft von frischem Baumharz aus, wie es aus der Schnittfläche von frisch geschlagenen Bäumen dringt. Er roch außerdem nach dem süßlich-modrigen Waldboden, der vom Laub des vergangenen Jahres bedeckt ist, das langsam verfault. Auch der unverkennbare Rauchgeruch, wie ich ihn von Lagerfeuern her kannte, hing an ihm. Etwas später fiel mir auf, dass er ganz leicht nach jungem Gras und Wiesenblumen roch. Dieser frische Geruch war jedoch nur ganz zart vorhanden und wurde leicht von dem schweren Duft des Waldes überdeckt, der wie eine Decke über ihm hing. Hätte ich mich nicht ganz intensiv darauf konzentriert, hätte ich ihn nicht wahrgenommen.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile stand der Mann wieder auf. Sein Stuhl knarzte wieder über den Boden. Er blieb noch einen kurzen Moment neben mir am Bett stehen und einen Seufzer ausstoßend, ging er wieder in Richtung des Ofens.

Er rührte kurz im Topf herum, der auf dem Herd stand, bevor er wieder den Raum verließ.

„Puh!", dachte ich. „Was soll ich davon halten? Er hat mich scheinbar vor dem Bären gerettet und ist nun besorgt um mich und meine Gesundheit. Das sind die guten Dinge, die ich an ihm erkennen kann. Andererseits hat er mich hierher gebracht, anstatt in ein Krankenhaus." Ich wälzte diese Tatsachen in meinem Kopf hin und her. Sie sollten mir die Entscheidung erleichtern, was ich von ihm zu halten habe und vor allen Dingen, wann und wie ich ihm gegenübertreten sollte. Ich konnte mich schließlich nicht ewig schlafend stellen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon alleine in dem Raum gelegen hatte und es gab nichts, worauf ich mich hätte konzentrieren können. Ich war wohl noch sehr erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages, denn irgendwann driftete ich hinüber in den Schlaf, aus dem ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder auftauchte, um kurz darauf wieder in einem traumlosen Ruhezustand zu versinken.

Ich befand mich gerade zum wiederholten Male in einem Übergangszustand, den man bei einer Katze vermutlich als „Dösen" bezeichnet hätte, als mich das Knarren der Türe plötzlich wieder hellwach werden ließ. Ich lauschte eine Zeit lang gespannt, ob ich draußen etwas hören würde, doch es blieb still.

Die Angespanntheit verließ meinen Körper nach ein paar Minuten wieder. „Vermutlich hatte er die Türe nicht richtig geschlossen und sie ist von alleine wieder aufgegangen", erklärte ich mir die Situation, bevor ich erneut einschlief.

Diesmal war mein Schlaf nicht traumlos:

Ich trat aus dem Wald heraus auf eine Lichtung. Nein, keine Lichtung, eher auf eine große Wiese. Die Sonne schien mild auf mich herab und ich ging ein paar Schritte in die Wiese hinein. Ich bemerkte die Sommerblumen, die leicht im Wind wehten, als ich an ihnen vorbei ging. Ihr leichter Geruch kam mir bekannt vor.

Als ich aufblickte, sah ich den Mann vor mir. Er stand etwa 20 Meter von mir entfernt und drehte mir auch diesmal den Rücken zu. Als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zuging, entfernte er sich einen Schritt von mir. „Hey!", rief ich nach ihm, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

Ich ging wieder auf ihn zu, diesmal drei oder vier Schritte. Die gleiche Anzahl an Schritten tat er, um sich wieder von mir zu entfernen.

Ich spürte den Wunsch, ihn zu sehen. Ich wollte ihn einholen und ihm ins Gesicht blicken. Deshalb lief ich nun los. Kaum hatte ich die Entscheidung dazu getroffen, lief auch er los. Es schien unmöglich, die Distanz zwischen uns zu verkürzen. Für jeden Schritt, den ich tat, tat er ebenfalls einen.

Ich blieb erneut stehen, auch er verhoffte. „Bleib doch hier!", rief ich ihm zu „Dreh dich um!"

Er bewegte sich nicht, aber er antwortete. „Nein, Bella. Ich bin gefährlich, bleib von mir fern!"

Ich zögerte einen kleinen Moment, entschied aber, doch zu ihm zu gehen. Erneut ging auch er los und hielt den Abstand zu mir gleich.

In ein paar Schritten würde er die Lichtung verlassen und wieder in den Wald treten. Beherzt wagte ich einen letzten Versuch: „Komm zu mir!", rief ich ihm hinterher.

Während er mit stetigem Schritt die Lichtung verließ, antwortete er: „Bella, du weißt nicht, was du von mir verlangst!", dann war er im Wald verschwunden.

Meine Schritte wurden schneller. Auch ich wollte nun nicht mehr alleine auf dieser Wiese sein. Als ich den Wald an der Stelle betrat, an der auch er die Lichtung verlassen hatte, konnte ich ihn nirgends entdecken. Er war fort und ich spürte ein Gefühl des Verlustes. Wo war er hin?

Ich spürte etwas Nasses in meinem Gesicht und es zog mich aus meinem Traum. Dann war es wieder weg, um kurz darauf erneut nass an meiner Wange zu reiben.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich das Bewusstsein ganz erreicht hatte.

„Was ist das?", ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. „Träume ich noch?"

Da war es schon wieder. Etwas Nasses strich rau an meiner Wange entlang. Es wiederholte sich ein paar Mal.

Zaghaft öffnete ich irgendwann meine Augen. Was ich dann sah, erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich mich abrupt im Bett aufsetzte. Der Schrei, den ich dabei ausstieß, war eine Mischung aus Angstschrei und Schmerzschrei.

Die Schallwellen hatten den Raum noch nicht verlassen, da bereute ich bereits, dass ich aufgeschrien hatte.

Vor mir stand ein riesiger grauer Hund und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Als ich den Schrei tat, war er einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Ich hatte ihn wohl erschreckt.

Automatisch zog ich meine Hände von Schmerzen begleitet vor den Mund, um meinen Aufschrei zu bremsen.

Der Hund blieb stehen und sah mich fragend an.

„Jake!", hörte ich den Mann von draußen ein wenig panisch rufen. „Jake! Wo bist du? Komm her!"

Der große graue Hund wandte seinen Blick von mir ab, in Richtung der Tür, und hörte der Stimme, die von draußen kam, zu.

„Jake!", rief es ein weiteres Mal. Der Hund warf einen letzten Blick auf mich und lief trabend aus dem Raum, der Stimme des Mannes folgend.

„Ist Jake der Name des Hundes? Hatte er vorhin zu dem Hund gesagt, er solle draußen bleiben?", alle möglichen Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Allen voran „Er wird gleich hier sein!"

Immer noch sitzend an die Wand gedrückt, verkrampfte ich mich mit jedem Schritt, den ich draußen näher kommen hörte, ein wenig mehr. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, sich schlafend zu stellen. Nun wusste er, dass ich wach bin.

„Jake, bleib da! Platz!", hörte ich den Mann bestimmend sagen.

Wenige Sekunden später kam er zur Tür herein. Er hatte den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt, sodass seine rot-braunen Haare ihm über die Stirn fielen, seine Schultern hingen nach unten.

Im Gesicht trug er einen unordentlichen Bart, der die gleiche Farbe wie die Haare auf seinem Kopf hatte.

Ich schätzte ihn auf irgendetwas zwischen 25 und 30. Genauer hätte ich es nicht sagen können, denn er war schwer zu schätzen. Nicht nur wegen der vielen Haare, durch die ich auch zunächst seine Augen nicht erkennen konnte.

Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, drehte er sich zu mir, jedoch ohne hochzublicken.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hab… er muss wohl….die Tür… Es tut mir leid!", stammelte er eher leise vor sich hin, anstatt mich direkt anzusprechen.

Wortlos blieb er noch einen kurzen Moment stehen. Die Situation war irgendwie beklemmt.

Der Mann sah mich zu keinem Moment an, sondern drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an mir vorbei in Richtung Ofen, um dort den Inhalt des Topfes umzurühren.

Ich saß weiterhin auf dem Bett und während ich den Mann beobachtete, spürte ich, wie mein Herzschlag sich allmählich wieder beruhigte und annähernd Normalfrequenz erreichte.

Er stand eine ganze Zeit lang so da und rührte im Topf herum, bis er erneut sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht,… ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er… er kennt keine anderen Menschen…Jake, meine ich. Er kennt halt keine. Deswegen…ja.", versuchte er mir wohl die Situation von vorhin zu erklären, ohne scheinbar die richtigen Worte dafür finden zu können.

Ich schwieg einen Moment lang, während ich ihm weiter beim Umrühren zusah.

Ohne, dass ich bewusst die Entscheidung dazu getroffen hätte, hörte ich mich selbst die Frage stellen. „Jake ist der Hund?"

Der Mann schwieg eine kurze Zeit lang, die mir wie eine halbe Stunde vorkam, bevor er mir antwortete.

„Nein", sagte er zaghaft. Ich dachte schon, das sei seine ganze Erklärung, als er plötzlich weiter sprach.

„Kein Hund,… Wolf", fügte er leise erklärend hinzu.

„Der Hund ist ein Wolf?... Also Jake ist ein Wolf?", hörte ich eine neugierige Frau mit meiner Stimme ungläubig fragen.

Wieder dauerte es lange, bis ich eine Antwort von ihm erhielt.

Diesmal fiel sie noch kürzer aus. „Mhm", das war alles.

Er zog einen langen Metalllöffel aus dem Kochtopf, mit dem er schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit den Inhalt des Topfes umrührte. Zwischendurch fragte ich mich bereits, was um alles in der Welt so gründlich umgerührt werden müsse.

Er legte den Löffel wieder neben den Topf und verschloss diesen mit einem Deckel. Einen weiteren Moment blieb der junge Mann untätig vor dem Ofen stehen, so als ob er sich nicht traute, sich umzudrehen.

Als er es dann doch tat, ging er zu einer Holzkiste, die ein Stück neben dem Ofen stand und nahm ein kleines Messer und mehrere hellbraune Wurzeln daraus, bevor er sich an den Holztisch setzte, der mitten in dem kleinen Raum stand.

Er schälte die Wurzeln mit dem Messer und schnitt sie dann scheinbar mühelos in kleine Würfel. Ich sah ihm die ganze Zeit dabei zu, ohne dass er mich auch nur irgendwie beachtet hätte. Im Gegenteil. Er schien mich krampfhaft zu ignorieren.

Seine schlanken Hände griffen das Messer fest. Scheinbar ohne zeitlichen Druck und ohne ein einziges Mal aufzublicken schnitt er gedankenverloren die Wurzeln klein.

Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet, während ich seine Worte in meinem Kopf hin und her wälzte. Dann hörte ich mich erneut selbst sprechen: „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm."

Der Mann hielt beim Schneiden der Wurzeln sofort inne, sah aber nicht auf. Kurz darauf sprach er erneut, um sich zu vergewissern. „Vor Jake?"

„Ja", antwortete ich ihm. „Du kannst ihn ruhig reinrufen. Es regnet draußen, oder?"

Er hatte mich bisher noch kein einziges Mal angesehen und auch während er über meine Antwort nachdachte, betrachtete er nur die Wurzel in seiner Hand.

„Ich,… ich weiß nicht…", verkündete er unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er dich beißt", brachte er nach einer kurzen Pause leise über die Lippen, den Blick immer noch auf die Wurzel in seinen Händen gerichtet.

„Vorhin hat er mir durch´s Gesicht geleckt. Mehr als nur einmal. Gebissen hat er nicht!", sagte ich tollkühn und versuchte überzeugend zu wirken.

Wieso war es mir so wichtig, dass der Hund, nein, Wolf hineinkam? Auch wenn ich mich vorhin vor ihm erschrocken hatte, so spürte ich doch seine Freundlichkeit.

Der bärtige Mann drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung, hielt seinen Blick jedoch weiterhin gesenkt. „Wirklich?", fragte er mich ungläubig.

„Hätte ich einen Grund zu lügen? Nein! Er wird mir schon nichts tun. Vertrau mir!", war meine Antwort.

Er schien einen Moment lang über meine Antwort nachzudenken, bis er unerwartet seinen Kopf anhob und mir direkt in die Augen sah.

Seine Augen waren grünlich und am ehesten als „matt" zu bezeichnen. Ohne jegliches Feuer darin sah er mich an, - so wie die Menschen, die lebten ohne zu leben. Er erwiderte meinen Blick nur kurz, bevor er seinen wieder senkte.

Was er in meinen Augen sah, muss ihm wohl geholfen haben, seine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Jake?", rief er auffordernd, mit fester Stimme, - ganz anders als er zuvor mit mir gesprochen hatte.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis das Tier im Raum war. Er musste wohl die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gewartet haben.

Jake lief zuerst wedelnd zu seinem Herrn, der ihm sanft über den Kopf strich. Dann drehte der Wolf sich um und kam zu mir.

Ich streckte meine linke Hand auf Grund der Schmerzen etwas zögerlich aus und ließ das Tier daran riechen. Der Wolf hatte jedoch anderes vor und leckte daran, bevor er mit der Nase auffordernd unter meine Hand stupste.

Ich verstand seinen Wink und streichelte ihn. Zunächst etwas zaghaft an der Stelle am Kopf, an der ihn zuvor auch sein Herr gestreichelt hatte.

Ich blickte kurz auf, um den Herrn des Wolfes anzusehen. Er beobachtete uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah, ließ er seinen Blick sofort fallen und versteckte sich hinter seinen vornüberkippenden Haaren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich Zutrauen fand und über das ganze Fell des Wolfes strich.

Den Schmerz in meinem Arm spürte ich deutlich, jedoch war er inzwischen auszuhalten.

Jake setzte sich vor das Bett und genoss die Streicheleinheit. Verträumt zwirbelte ich einzelne Strähnen seines grauen Pelzes zwischen meinen Fingern, während ich dem Mann zusah, der sich inzwischen wieder den Wurzeln gewidmet hatte.

In dem kleinen Raum wurde es mittlerweile richtig heiß, da das Feuer im Ofen nun lichterloh brannte. Ich spürte, wie trocken mein Hals war. Ich hatte Durst.

„Könnte ich ein Glas Wasser haben?", fragte ich den bärtigen Mann mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

Er legte Messer und Wurzel auf den Tisch, stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort hinaus.

Jake und ich sahen ihm hinterher. „Wo will er hin?", fragte ich den Wolf leise, bevor der Mann wenige Sekunden später auch schon wieder zurück war. Er hatte einen Metalleimer in der Hand, den er auf dem Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes abstellte.

Dann ging er zu einer Holztruhe, die am Fuß des Bettes stand, kniete sich nieder und kramte darin herum. Als er wieder aufstand, hatte er einen Becher aus Holz in der Hand, mit dem er zu dem Eimer ging und ihn dort hineintauchte, um ihn zu füllen.

Er betrachtete den nun nassen Becher in seiner Hand ein paar Sekunden lang. Dann kam er auf mich zu, um ihn auf dem kleinen Hocker, der neben dem Bett stand, abzustellen. Alles, ohne ein einziges Mal aufzublicken.

„Danke!", sagte ich zu ihm, doch er war wieder auf dem Weg zu den Wurzeln. Die kleingeschnittenen Würfel nahm er in seine Hände und warf sie in den Topf auf dem Herd, nachdem er ihn aufgedeckt hatte.

Nun stand er wieder dort und rührte.

Ich beugte mich nach vorne, um den Becher zu nehmen, der unweit von mir stand.

„Ahh!", stieß ich einen gequälten Laut aus, als ich mich danach streckte, und hielt meine schmerzenden Rippen fest.

Eh ich mich versah, hatte der Mann den Raum durchquert. Er nahm den Becher und hielt ihn mir hin.

Ich sah zunächst seine Hand an, bevor ich den Becher von ihm nahm. Seine Finger waren dünn und elegant, „Fast wie die Finger eines Klavierspielers", dachte ich. Die Haut an seiner Hand war jedoch stark zerfurcht, an manchen Stellen hatte er Hornhautschwielen und kleine Schnittverletzungen.

„Danke!", sagte ich, als ich den Becher von ihm abnahm. Den Blick von seiner Hand abwendend und zu ihm ins Gesicht aufsehend, sah ich, dass er mich anstarrte.

Sobald er erkannte, dass ich es bemerkt hatte, wandte er seinen Blick wieder von mir ab und sah unter sich. Seine Haare fielen ihm wieder vor die grünen Augen und versperrten mir die Sicht.

Noch bevor ich den Holzbecher zum Trinken angesetzt hatte, war er auf dem Weg zum Kochtopf. Schon wieder!

Nachdem ich getrunken hatte, betrachtete ich den Becher in meiner Hand. Er war fein säuberlich aus rötlichem Buchenholz geschnitzt. „Wow!", dachte ich. „Wie kann sich jemand so viel Mühe machen?"

„Hungrig?", fragte der Mann mich aus heiterem Himmel vom Herd aus, ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen. Seine Stimme war unsicher und wäre kaum zu hören gewesen, wenn es ansonsten in dem Raum nicht still gewesen wäre.

Ich musste mich einen Moment lang konzentrieren, um meinen Magen bewusst zu spüren. Er fühlte sich leer an und tat ein bisschen weh.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete ich ihm.

Es vergingen wieder ein paar Minuten, in denen er am Topf arbeitete, jedoch konnte ich nicht erkennen, was er da tat.

„In ein paar Minuten…", verkündete er und bezog sich damit wohl auf das Essen.

Offensichtlich hatte ich Recht und er kochte für uns. Er konnte es nicht böse mit mir meinen, das wollte ich nicht glauben. In seinen Augen hatte ich nichts Böses gesehen, glaubte ich. Trotzdem musste ich es wissen…

„Wieso bin ich hier?", fragte ich ihn.

Er reagierte zunächst nicht auf meine Frage, sondern arbeitete weiter am Kochtopf.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er mir antwortete. „Der Bär…er hat dich angegriffen"

„Ich weiß, aber warum bin ich hier?"

„Weil er dich verletzt hat", wisperte er.

Als ob ich das noch nicht bemerkt hätte. „Ja, aber wieso bin ich hier und nicht im Krankenhaus?", fragte ich ein wenig entnervt.

Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mir zum ersten Mal absichtlich in die Augen.

„Das war die einzige Möglichkeit!", sprach er zu mir zum ersten Mal mit fester Stimme. Dann drehte er sich erneut um, und arbeitete weiter am Kochtopf.

Was meinte er damit?


	13. Kapitel 13 Rührend

Kapitel 13 – rührend

„_Ja, aber wieso bin ich hier und nicht im Krankenhaus?", fragte ich ein wenig entnervt._

_Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mir zum ersten Mal absichtlich in die Augen. _

„_Das war die einzige Möglichkeit!", sprach er zu mir zum ersten Mal mit fester Stimme. Dann drehte er sich erneut um, und arbeitete weiter am Kochtopf._

_Was meinte er damit?_

Ich traute mich zunächst gar nicht, ein weiteres Mal nachzufragen, da er mir zuvor ein wenig Angst gemacht hatte, als er mich mit festem Blick ansah. Aber wenn ich mich mit dieser Antwort abspeisen ließe, dann bekäme ich meine Antwort wohlmöglich niemals. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

„Was meinst du mit `Das war die einzige Möglichkeit´"?, fragte ich zaghaft nach, die Schultern ein wenig einziehend, da ich mich auf ein mögliches Donnerwetter gefasst machte.

Der junge Mann stoppte die Rührbewegungen am Kochtopf und atmete laut hörbar tief ein und wieder aus. Es schien, als ob ihm die Antwort schwer fiele und er sich zunächst darauf vorbereiten müsse.

„Ich verlasse den Wald nicht", wisperte er leise. Nach einer kurzen Pause ergänzte er ein wenig lauter: „Dich hier in der Hütte zu versorgen, war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu retten!" Dann nahm er das Rühren im Kochtopf erneut auf.

Unwillkürlich musste ich mit den Augen rollen, als er schon wieder mit dem Rühren begann. Konnte er nicht einmal damit aufhören und sich vernünftig unterhalten?

„Wir sind in einer Hütte mitten im Wald?", fragte ich ein wenig ungläubig nach ein paar Augenblicken, als die Information bis in mein Hirn durchgedrungen war.

„Ja,… wie gesagt, …ich verlasse den Wald nicht", hörte ich ihn mit etwas angestrengter Stimme antworten.

Was bedeutete diese Information für mich? Niemand wusste, wo ich mich befand. Wahrscheinlich war im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern kein Mensch. Nur er und ich.

Während ich meine Gedanken um diese wenigen Tatsachen kreisen ließ, arbeitete er am Kochtopf.

„Fertig!", kündigte er kleinlaut an und bezog sich damit scheinbar auf das Essen, das er unter nahezu ständigem Rühren zubereitet hatte.

Erneut ging er zu der Holztruhe am Ende des Bettes, suchte darin herum und nahm dann zwei Holzteller heraus.

So wie er es bereits zuvor mit dem Holzbecher und dem Eimer getan hatte, tat er es nun auch mit dem ersten Teller. Er tauchte ihn in den großen Topf, um ihn zu füllen.

Während er ihn vorsichtig zum Tisch transportiere, scheinbar sämtliche Konzentration hierauf gerichtet, sprach er erneut. „Eintopf….Wildschwein mit Wurzeln", erklärte er mir den Inhalt des dampfenden Holztellers.

„Ich mag Wildschein", gestand ich ihm vorsichtig und gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass es nichts Ekeliges war, das er kochte. „Welche Wurzeln?"

Während er den zweiten Teller auf die gleiche Art füllte, sprach er zu mir.

„Ich weiß es nicht…", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Seufzer.

„Aber….", warf ich protestierend ein, da ich dachte, er habe alles dazu gesagt.

„Nein", sprach er erneut „ich weiß es schon, nur kenne ich den Namen nicht."

„Hast du sie schon einmal gegessen?", ich wollte sichergehen, dass man sie überhaupt essen konnte, ohne an einer Vergiftung zu sterben. Dann wäre das Gerettetwerden umsonst gewesen…

Ein leises, ironisches Lachen kam vom Kochtopf zu mir herüber, fast schon ein Stöhnen. Als der Mann sich mit dem Teller in der Hand umdrehte, spiegelte sein Gesichtsausdruck den gerade gehörten Lacher. Er hatte den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen und die Augenbrauen über seinen matt-grünen Augen ein wenig angehoben. Sein Blick suchte scheinbar am Boden.

Dieses Lachen…?

„Ich esse kaum etwas anderes", erklärte er mir und stellte auch den zweiten Teller auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er erneut hinüber zur Holztruhe ging, um dort zwei Löffel herauszunehmen.

Ich schlug die grüne Wolldecke von meinen Beinen weg, um aufzustehen. Ich hatte gerade meine Beine vorsichtig und unter Schmerzen über die Bettkante geschoben, als sich der Mann wieder zu mir umdrehte. Als er sah, dass ich im Begriff war, aufzustehen, rief er ein fast schon wildes „Stopp…!", und hielt mir seine beiden Hände mit der flachen Seite entgegen, in etwa so, wie man ein wildes Tier beruhigen würde.

Ich musste wohl einen ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt haben, denn er sah sich in Erklärungsnot.

„Dein Bein! Du kannst nicht aufstehen!", sagte er in einem Tonfall, den ich fast schon als beleidigend empfand, da er es so sagte, als sei ich dumm.

Seine Aussage schien aber meinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu helfen, denn ergänzend deutete er mit seinen Klavierspielerfingern auf mein inzwischen aufgedecktes Bein.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und erschrak. Mein rechtes Fußgelenkt war mindestens auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und leuchtete schwärzlich violett.

Ich wunderte mich, wie ich das bisher nicht gemerkt haben konnte. Die restlichen Schmerzen, insbesondere an meinen Rippen, mussten mich wohl von diesen abgelenkt haben.

„Das musst du kühlen!", und während ich noch wie benommen auf mein Fußgelenk starrte, war er schon zur Tür hinaus.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später erschien er wieder mit einem großen Lappen, der vielleicht vor langer Zeit auch mal ein kariertes Hemd gewesen ist.

Er tränkte den Lappen in dem Metalleimer, der immer noch auf dem Tisch stand, kam hinüber zu mir und kniete sich mit dem nassen Lappen in der Hand vor mir auf den Boden.

Sein Blick war auf mein lilafarbenes Fußgelenk konzentriert. Mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand fuhr er ganz vorsichtig über die geschwollene Haut und ich zuckte zusammen. Auch er erschrak daraufhin und sah mich für eine Sekunde lang mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. Litt er mit mir mit?

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den tropfenden Lappen in seiner Hand und wickelte ihn behutsam um das pochende Gelenk. Erleichterung durchfloss meinen Körper und ich atmete erleichtert aus, ohne dass ich zuvor gemerkt hatte, die Luft angehalten zu haben.

Sein Blick stieg zögerlich mein Bein hinauf weiter nach oben, bis er auf meinen Blick traf. Den immer noch vor mir knienden Mann lächelte ich an, dankbar aufgrund der Erleichterung, die er mir gerade verschafft hatte.

Scheinbar von meinem Lächeln überrascht und verunsichert, brach er den Blickkontakt ab, räusperte sich und stand auf.

Während er mir wieder den Rücken zudrehte, sprach er mit verlegenem Ton in seiner Stimme. „Dein Essen", erinnerte er mich. „Warte!"

Er ging hinüber zu dem Tisch mit den beiden dampfenden Holztellern, nahm einen davon und einen Löffel und brachte beides zu mir hinüber. Sein Blick war wieder hochkonzentriert auf den Inhalt des Tellers, so als ob er etwas Gefährliches transportieren und dessen Überschwappen um alles in der Welt verhindern müsste.

„Danke!", sagte ich ihm, als er mir den Teller und den Löffel hinhielt, doch er drehte sich erneut von mir weg und antwortete nicht.

Da das Essen ins Spiel kam, war auch Jake, der wenige Schritte vom Bett entfernt eingeschlafen war, wieder wach.

Er trottete zu mir herüber und setzte sich vor mich, während er mich dabei keck ansah. Auffordernd legte er seine linke Vorderpfote auf die Bettkante und leckte sich über seine grauen Lefzen.

Ich musste grinsen. „Wie ein Hund!", sagte ich vor mich hin.

„Jake! Platz!", befahl der, mit mir so vorsichtig sprechende, Mann nun mit fester Stimme dem Wolf. Jake gehorchte direkt. Er brach das Betteln ab und legte sich vor mir auf den Boden.

Nun war ich diejenige, die verlegen wegsah und mit dem Löffel im Teller herumrührte. Es roch überraschenderweise köstlich und genauso schmeckte es auch. Wir aßen in Stille.

„Danke!", sagte ich, als ich den Teller ausgeleert hatte. Erschrocken sah mich der Mann mit den rötlich-braunen Haaren an. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich vor dem Bären gerettet hast…", ich wollte weitere Dinge aufzählen, für die ich ihm dankbar war, als er mir ins Wort fiel.

„Das war ich nicht!", sagte er kalt und abweisend.

Was meinte er damit? Ich sah ihn einen Moment fragend an und versuchte Blickkontakt herzustellen, doch er hatte die Augen inzwischen starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet, in dem er mit seinem Löffel die Reste zusammenkratzte.

„Aber,… aber du hast doch den Bären vertrieben? Oder nicht?"

„Nein", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Aber der Bär hatte mich angegriffen! Ich kann die Zeugen seines Angriffs an meinem Körper spüren! Das hab ich mir doch nicht eingebildet!"

Er schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Jake….er hat den Bären verscheucht", erklärte er mir, während sein Blick vom Teller zu mir wanderte. Er sah mir zum ersten Mal in die Augen und hielt meinen Blick fest. „Danke ihm! Ich stand nur wie betäubt daneben!"

Als er das sagte, verzerrte er sein Gesicht schmerzlich, sodass es mir im Herzen wehtat. Er stand auf, nahm beide Teller und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Ich bin ein Feigling!", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich als zu mir, kurz bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	14. Kapitel 14  Platsch!

„Jake….er hat den Bären verscheucht", erklärte er mir, während sein Blick vom Teller zu mir wanderte. Er sah mir zum ersten Mal in die Augen und hielt meinen Blick fest. „Danke ihm! Ich stand nur wie betäubt daneben!"

Als er das sagte, verzerrte er sein Gesicht schmerzlich, sodass es mir im Herzen wehtat. Er stand auf, nahm beide Teller und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Ich bin ein Feigling!", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich als zu mir, kurz bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

In welches Fettnäpfchen war ich da gerade hineingetreten? Jake war mein Retter?

Ich sah den Wolf an, der sich inzwischen auf eine Felldecke, die in der Nähe des Ofens lag, zurückgezogen hatte. Jake blickte in Richtung der Tür, durch die sein Herr den Raum gerade verlassen hatte. Er schien ähnlich verdutzt zu sein, wie ich. Seine Augen waren groß aufgerissen und die Ohren hatte er aufmerksam nach vorne gedreht. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, während er wartete.

Ich empfand nun auch Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem Wolf. Die Tatsache, dass er den Bären vertrieben hatte, machte ihn mir noch sympathischer, als er mir ohnehin schon gewesen ist.

Aber, selbst wenn das Tier den Angriff abgewehrt hatte, so war es doch wohl der junge Mann mit den unordentlichen Haaren, der mich zu sich nach Hause mitnahm, sich um meine Verletzungen kümmerte und mich versorgte. Ohne seine Hilfe läge ich nun schwer verletzt und alleine mitten im Wald, wenn nicht gar schlimmer… Mein Dank war also keineswegs unberechtigt. War ihm das etwa nicht klar? Er schien sich selbst nicht im richtigen Licht zu sehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten verschwand die Anspannung aus Jakes Körper. Er hatte es wohl aufgegeben, auf seinen Herrn zu warten, und entschlossen, die Nacht einzuläuten, denn er legte sich gemütlich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

Dem gleichmäßigen Heben und Senken des felligen Brustkorbs zuzusehen, hatte etwas sehr Beruhigendes. Auch ich merkte, dass meine Augenlieder immer schwerer und schwerer wurden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, denn ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl inzwischen komplett verloren. Meine Uhr befand sich in meinem Rucksack, aber wo der war, das wusste ich nicht.

Ich beschloss, es dem Wolf gleichzutun und mich schlafen zu legen. Ich löschte das Licht der kleinen Öllampe, die neben mir auf dem winzigen Holztisch stand und drehte mich behutsam auf die linke Seite, denn auf der rechten würde ich wohl eine Zeit lang nicht schlafen können.

Ich war plötzlich zu müde, um mir über meine Situation oder über den Mann, der mich auf diese Hütte gebracht hatte, Gedanken zu machen. Der traumlose Schlaf verschluckte meinen Verstand.

Das leise Klicken des Türschlosses riss mich aus meinem friedvollen Schlaf. Er war zurück. Überraschenderweise wusste ich sofort wo ich war, nur wusste ich nicht, wie lange der Mann draußen gewesen ist, der sich nun mit leisen Schritten in der dunklen Hütte bewegte. Er durchquerte den Raum und schien dabei bemüht zu sein, mich nicht zu wecken.

Die Holzdielen knarrten aus der Ecke, in der Jake auf der Felldecke lag. Kurz darauf trommelte Jake leise mit seinem Schwanz auf dem Boden, wohl aus Freude über seinen Herrn.

Auch ich freute mich, dass er zurück war. Beruhigt schlief ich in der bald stillen Hütte wieder ein.

Die Sonne war wohl gerade im Begriff aufzugehen, als ich wach wurde. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das trübe Fenster, das auf der Ostseite der Hütte angebracht war, die ich nun zum ersten Mal bei Tageslicht betrachten konnte.

Der kleine Raum erschien im rötlichen Morgenlicht noch viel kleiner. Ich sah etwas Interessantes in der Holzhütte, die dem Roman „Die drei kleinen Schweinchen" hätte entsprungen sein können: In der hinteren Ecke in der Nähe des Ofens lagen meine beiden Retter gemeinsam auf der Felldecke. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich lächeln. Jake hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hüfte des Mannes gelegt und seine geschlossenen Augen zuckten hin und her. Der Wolf hatte wohl einen Traum. Der grünäugige Mann lag zusammengerollt neben dem träumenden Wolf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Er lag mir zugewandt und so nahm ich mir die Zeit, ihn ein wenig zu beobachten. Nun, da seine Gesichtszüge im Schlaf entspannt waren, wirkte er sehr jung. Er mochte nur wenig älter sein als ich.

Im Licht der Morgensonne waren seine Haare heller und der rötliche Ton, in den bei Nacht eher braunen Haaren, trat deutlicher hervor. Seine Wimpern waren ein wenig dunkler, jedoch lang und dicht. Zwar bedeckte ein unordentlicher Bart einen Teil seines Gesichtes, doch konnte ich trotzdem seinen breiten und leicht eckigen Unterkiefer erkennen, der den eher jungen Gesichtszügen Männlichkeit verlieh.

Er schlief in der Kleidung, die er den Tag zuvor getragen hatte. Das abgenutzte Hemd war etwas löchrig an der einen oder anderen Stelle. Dort, wo Jake den Kopf auf die Hüfte des Mannes gelegt hatte, war das Hemd ein wenig hochgerutscht. Ich konnte erkennen, dass in den Schlaufen seiner Hose ein dünnes Seil steckte und offenbar als eine Art Gürtel diente. Die Hosenbeine hatte er ein paar Mal umgeschlagen, weil sie ihm offenbar zu lang waren. Bereits am Tag zuvor konnte ich erkennen, dass ihm die Hose die passende Größe hatte, so als ob es nicht seine wäre.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über den ruhenden Körper des Mannes wandern, den ich trotz seiner ungepflegten Erscheinung als gutaussehend bezeichnet hätte, als ich die plötzliche Anspannung in seinem Körper bemerkte. Seine Augen waren noch immer verschlossen, doch sein Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen. Er begann vor sich hin zu murmeln, doch ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Als seine Mimik nicht mehr nur noch Schmerz, sondern auch Verzweiflung und Panik widerspiegelte, wurden die unverständlichen Laute etwas klarer und ich schnappte einzelne Wörter auf: „Lauf!", „Bär", „Mum!" und „Nein!" Manche der Worte waren fast schon geschrien. Plötzlich verstummte er und ich dachte schon, dass er aus seinem Albtraum erwacht sei, doch er hatte seine Augen noch fest verschlossen.

Er lag mehrere Augenblicke reglos dort. Die Panik war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und ich konnte nur noch Schmerz erkennen. Die Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen, die Gesichtsmuskeln angespannt, als unerwartet sein Körper zusammenzuckte. Dann lag er wieder für ein bis zwei Sekunden still, bevor sein Körper erneut zusammenzuckte. Ich verstand zunächst nicht, was dort mit ihm geschah, bis mir auffiel, dass Tränen sein Gesicht hinunterliefen. Er weinte.

„Sollte ich ihn wecken? Wäre ihm das unangenehm?", ging es mir durch den Kopf. Als seine Schluchzer hörbar wurden, ergriff Jake die Initiative. Der Wolfsrüde, der bereits aufgestanden war, als der grünäugige Mann zum ersten Mal im Traum sprach, leckte ihm nun durch das tränennasse Gesicht.

Ich konnte beobachten, wie die lautlosen Schluchzer aufhörten, seinen Körper zu schütteln und der nun so verletzlich aussehende Mann das Bewusstsein erlangte.

Er sah Jake an, der mit seiner Schnauze ganz nah an ihm dran war. Die Erleichterung, dass er endlich aufgewacht war, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er mit seiner rechten Hand dem Wolf über den Kopf strich und ein leises „Danke!" hauchte.

Während der Mann sich wie ein Kind mit der Faust die nassen Augen rieb, setzte er sich auf. Er streichelte den Wolf noch einen weiteren Moment, bevor er ganz aufstand. In der Bewegung fiel sein Blick auf mich und er verhoffte ein paar Sekunden lang, in denen er mich anstarrte.

Ich starrte zurück in die Augen, die mich überrascht ansahen, und spürte, dass mein Herzschlag schneller und meine Hände feucht wurden. „Warum bin ich nervös?", dachte ich und beschloss, die komische Situation abzubrechen. „Guten Morgen", wünschte ich ihm mit dünner Stimme ein wenig heiser. Wie erweckt aus der Hypnose, brach er daraufhin den Blickkontakt ab und ging leise „Guten Morgen" murmelnd, an mir vorbei, hinaus aus der Tür. Jake hinterher.

„Schon wieder!", dachte ich, die Augen verdrehend, und war ein wenig genervt von seiner erneuten Flucht.

Bevor ich jedoch Zeit hatte, mir mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, war er auch schon wieder zurück. Er nahm wortlos einen Blecheimer, der neben dem Ofen stand, und kippte dort die Reste unseres Abendessens hinein. „Jake!", rief er den Wolf, der nicht mit ihm zurückgekommen war.

Wie ein Blitz schoss das graue Tier durch die offenstehende Tür an mir vorbei, während der Mann den Blecheimer auf den Boden stellte. Jake bekam Frühstück.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Wolf seinen Kopf aus dem Eimer zog, zufrieden und tief ein und aus atmete und dann rülpste. Jake und der Mann, dessen Haare an diesem Morgen in noch mehr Richtungen standen als am Tag zuvor, sahen sich daraufhin an und grinsten. Ich konnte nicht anders, als es ihnen gleich zu tun. Ich musste auch grinsen.

Der Mann entdeckte mich und meinen Gesichtsausdruck im Augenwinkel. Er räusperte sich und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Frühstück?", fragte er mich mit einem Einwortsatz kurz angebunden, während er kurz zu mir hinüber sah und sich dann auch schon wieder von mir wegdrehte, um Wasser auf dem Ofen aufzusetzen.

„Eigentlich…müsste ich erst zur Toilette", gab ich mein dringendstes Bedürfnis bekannt. Er drehte sich zu mir um und als er sah, dass ich im Begriff war, aufzustehen, rief er „Warte!"

Selbst, wenn er mich nicht zum Warten aufgefordert hätte, hätte ich einen Moment lang verharren müssen. Die Bewegung tat weh und ich musste zunächst innehalten, um mich an das Gefühl des Schmerzes zu gewöhnen.

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Mein Gesichtsausdruck spornte ihn wohlmöglich zu einer näheren Erklärung an, denn er sprach weiter. „Ich helfe dir!"

Er kam zu mir hinüber und wusste scheinbar nicht recht, wie und wo er mich anfassen sollte. Er war verunsichert.

„Kann ich mich beim Gehen vielleicht an dir abstützen?", fragte ich ihn.

Daraufhin sah er mich ein wenig verwirrt an. Ich ergriff seine Hand, und somit die Initiative, und zog mich an ihm hoch, bis ich neben ihm stand. Meinen rechten Arm legte ich über seine linke Schulter und hüpfte mit meinem (halbwegs) gesunden Bein einen Schritt nach vorne. Ich nahm an, dass er mich so nach draußen begleiten würde, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

Ich sah im auffordernd ins Gesicht und er blickte zurück. „Nein!", sagte er auf einmal mit stoischer Ruhe in seiner Stimme.

„Wie, nein? Ich muss aber mal", antwortete ich und klang dabei schon etwas empört.

Eh ich mich versah bückte er sich und zog mir die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Instinktiv krallte ich mich mit meinen Fingern in sein Hemd. „Ich trag dich…dein Bein!", erklärte er mir. Und als ich merkte, dass er mich fest und sicher mit beiden Armen hielt und vor sich her trug, entspannte ich mich und meine verkrampften Finger.

Er trug mich hinaus ins Tageslicht. Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig aufgegangen und schien durch das Blätterdach der Bäume. Wir waren tatsächlich mitten im Wald.

Als wir uns bereits gute hundert Meter von der kleinen Holzhütte mit dem gemauerten Schornstein entfernt hatten, bot ich ihm an, mich abzusetzen, doch er ging wortlos weiter.

Wir folgten einem schmalen Trampelpfad, den auch Jake kannte, denn er lief voran. Komischerweise war ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt besorgt, wo wir hingehen würden. Ich vertraute den beiden.

Nach wenigen Minuten machte der Pfad an einer Felswand einen Bogen und verschwand um die Ecke. Jake, der vorgelaufen war, konnte ich nun nicht mehr sehen. Doch bevor auch wir um die Ecke bogen, hörte ich einen lauten Platsch. Der Mann ging unbekümmert weiter, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

Als auch wir um die Ecke bogen, konnte ich den Grund für das laute Platschen sehen. Jake schwamm fröhlich und vergnügt in einem kleinen Weiher, der etwa zwanzig mal dreißig Meter groß war. Er musste wohl mit Anlauf hineingesprungen sein.

Von Westen her kam ein kleiner Bachlauf, der den Weiher speiste. Das klare Wasser glitzerte in der Morgensonne, als es über die weißen Kieselsteine, die im Flussbett lagen, floss.

Ich ertappte mich selbst mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Mit einem so wundervollen Anblick hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

Als wir näher traten, kam Jake aus dem Weiher hinaus ans Ufer. Er schüttelte sich so, dass die millionenfachen Wassertropfen von ihm weg sprangen. Das Morgenlicht brach sich in ihnen und bildete um den grauen Wolf einen Regenbogen.

„Wow!", hörte ich mich selbst sagen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich, dass der Mann mit den rötlich-braunen Haaren ein Grinsen unterdrückte, seinen Blick dabei jedoch starr auf den Weiher gerichtet hielt.

Er setzte mich am Uferrand vorsichtig unter einer großen, alten Ulme ab.

„Hier kannst du… dich waschen. Ich komme später wieder und hole dich ab.", erklärte er mir.

Bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, wann `später´ sein wird, war er auch schon einige Meter weg, in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren.

Mit einem lauten Pfiff forderte er Jake auf, mitzukommen.

Als beide hinter der Felswand verschwunden waren, stützte ich mich an dem Ehrfurcht einflößenden Baum ab, um aufzustehen.

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich allein war und ohne mich umzublicken, zog ich das geliehene Hemd aus. Vorsichtig knöpfte ich es auf, da ich mich nicht traute, meine Arme über den Kopf zu heben. Die Angst vor dem stechenden Schmerz in den Rippen war zu groß.

Als ich das Hemd neben mir abgelegt hatte, betrachtete ich meinen Körper.

Die Schwellung an meinem Fußgelenk war deutlich zurückgegangen. Trotzdem war es noch blau und grün.

Die gleichen Farben fand ich auch an meiner rechten Seite. Die Haut entlang meiner Rippen leuchtete regelrecht. „Da sind mit Sicherheit Rippen gebrochen!", dachte ich.

Beide Knie waren aufgeschrammt und teils mit blutiger Kruste bedeckt.

Unter dem karierten Hemd trug ich meine Unterwäsche. Auch diese zog ich vorsichtig aus.

Als ich die Träger des BHs von den Schultern schob, bemerkte ich erst, dass meine linke Schulter fast einen halben Zentimeter dick mit einer grünlichen Substanz bedeckt war. Mit den Fingern meiner rechten Hand kratzte ich etwas davon ab, um daran zu riechen. Es roch minzig. Ich nahm ein klein wenig davon in den Mund, um es mit meiner Zunge zu schmecken. Es schmeckte so, wie es roch, nach Minze, jedoch konnte ich noch eine leichte Pfeffernote darin ausmachen. „Hat ER mir das auf die Schulter getan?", ging es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich erleichterte schnell meine Blase und hoppelte, meinen inzwischen kaum noch geschwollenen Fuß schonend, die wenigen Schritte bis zum Weiher.

Mit den Zehenspitzen fühlte ich die Temperatur. Ich hatte angenommen, dass das Wasser eiskalt sei, doch so schlimm war es nicht. Es hatte bestimmt fünfzehn Grad.

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und hoppelte weiter ins Wasser hinein.

Nach wenigen Metern war ich bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser. Ich wusch mich von Kopf bis Fuß.

Als ich mir dir grünliche Substanz von der rechten Schulter wusch, schmerzte es. Untendrunter erkannte ich fünf tiefe Schnittverletzungen. Sie waren parallel angeordnet und gute zwanzig Zentimeter lang.

Sie waren so tief, dass die Haut nun, da die grüne Substanz abgewaschen war, auseinanderklaffte. Es brannte schmerzlich.

Vorsichtig hoppelte ich wieder aus dem Wasser. Da ich nichts zum Abtrocknen hatte, blieb ich einen Moment lang in der wärmenden Sommersonne stehen, die an dieser Stelle kraftvoll schien. Nach wenigen Minuten war meine Haut getrocknet, doch mir war inzwischen sehr kalt. Schnell zog ich meine Kleider wieder an. Den rechten Träger meines BHs ließ ich allerdings unten. Zu groß war der Schmerz der Schnittverletzungen.

Ich hockte mich an den Uferrand in die Sonne und hoffe, dort etwas wärmer zu werden.

Ich saß nicht lange alleine dort, bis ich links an mir vorbei etwas Graues fliegen sah, das mit einem großen Platsch im Wasser landete. Jake! Grinsend schwamm der Wolf eine Runde durch den Weiher.

Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte ich, dass der bärtige junge Mann hinter mir stand. Ich spürte seine Präsenz.

„Jake liebt wohl das Wasser", sagte ich feststellend, ohne eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten.

Doch ich wurde überrascht. „Ja, seitdem er bei mir ist… Komm, gehen wir!"

Was haltet ihr von unserem Hobbyschwimmer?

Gebt mal Tipps ab: Was serviert Edward Bella zum Frühstück? Wer richtig liegt, bekommt einen Teaser für das nächste Kapitel!


	15. Kapitel 15   Besuch in der Hütte

Kapitel 15 – Besuch in der Hütte

_Ich hockte mich an den Uferrand in die Sonne und hoffe, dort etwas wärmer zu werden. _

_Ich saß nicht lange alleine dort, bis ich links an mir vorbei etwas Graues fliegen sah, das mit einem großen Platsch im Wasser landete. Jake! Grinsend schwamm der Wolf eine Runde durch den Weiher._

_Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte ich, dass der bärtige junge Mann hinter mir stand. Ich spürte seine Präsenz. _

„_Jake liebt wohl das Wasser", sagte ich feststellend, ohne eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten._

_Doch ich wurde überrascht. „Ja, seitdem er bei mir ist… Komm, gehen wir!"_

Der grünäugige Mann beugte sich zu mir hinunter, um mich vom Boden aufzuheben. Seinen linken Arm steckte er unter meine Kniekehlen, den rechten legte er um meine Schultern. Als er mich mit einem Ruck anhob, zuckte ich zusammen.

„Was ist?", fragte er mich besorgt und suchte mit nervösem Blick in meinem Gesicht nach einer Ursache für mein Zucken.

„Meine Schulter…", antwortete ich. „Ich habe das grüne Zeug abgewaschen."

„Oh…stimmt!"

„Du hast mir das auf die Wunde getan", stellte ich fest. Wer sonst hätte es gewesen sein sollen. „Was war es?"

„Eine Kräutersalbe. Sie betäubt den Schmerz und hilft bei der Wundheilung. Ich werde dir neue drauf machen."

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn zuvor so viel an einem Stück sprechen gehört zu haben.

Dass mir noch wenige Momente zuvor kalt gewesen ist, hatte ich schnell vergessen. Sein Körper war warm und er hielt mich fest an sich gedrückt.

Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf der noch leicht feuchten Haut meines Armes, mit dem ich mich an seinem Oberarm festhielt. Ich bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkt.

Wir gingen den gleichen Weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren. Jake lief grinsend voran, sein Fell kaum mehr nass.

„Seit wann hast du ihn?", durchbrach meine Frage die Stille, die uns seit ein paar Minuten umgab.

Ohne, dass er seinen Blick vom schmalen Pfad abwandte, antwortete er mir, nachdem er einmal tief ein und aus geatmet hatte. Er wusste genau, was ich meinte.

„Jake ist nun etwa vier Jahre bei mir", dann schwieg er.

Ich wusste nicht recht, ob das alles war, was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Doch die Neugier trieb mich. Als er nach einer Minute immer noch nicht weiter sprach, beschloss ich noch einmal nachzuhaken.

„Hast du ihn gekauft?"

„Gekauft?" Er war über meine Annahme so erstaunt, dass er stehenblieb und mir direkt ins Gesicht sah. Diesmal war ich es, die dem Blick nicht standhalten konnte und wegsah.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, dass er seinen Blick noch einen Moment lang über mein Gesicht wandern ließ, bevor er weiter ging.

Ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihn mit meiner Frage verschreckt und er würde nichts mehr dazu sagen, als er plötzlich weitersprach. Mit seinen Augen schien er währenddessen in die Vergangenheit zu blicken, sie konnten die Gegenwart nicht festhalten.

„Es war an einem Mittag im Herbst. Es hatte die beiden Tage zuvor geregnet, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und es war bitterkalt. Ich war unterwegs, um Wurzeln zu sammeln und war schon ziemlich weit von meiner Hütte entfernt. Eigentlich wollte ich gerade umdrehen und zurückgehen, als ich ein leises Winseln hörte."

„Jake?", unterbrach ich ihn und holte seinen Blick damit aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart zurück. Er sah mir in die Augen und nickte nur kurz, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickte und sich in der Vergangenheit verlor.

„Ich folgte dem Winseln und je näher ich kam, desto schneller schlug mein Herz. Ich wusste nicht was es war, bis ich davor stand. In einem Graben lag ein durchnässter, grauer Fellhaufen. Er gab die Geräusche von sich, während er im Rhythmus zitterte. Jake war halb so groß, wie heute und mit Sicherheit noch nicht älter als ein halbes Jahr."

Ich stellte mir den kleinen Wolf vor, wie ihn der junge Mann gefunden hatte und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. In meinen Augen standen Tränen.

Er bemerkte mein Zittern, blickte mich kurz mit besorgtem Gesicht an und räusperte sich verlegen, bevor er wieder weiter sprach.

„Ich ging dichter an ihn ran und sprach mit ihm, doch er reagierte nicht. Er war bewusstlos. Da erst hab ich bemerkt, dass seine ganze linke Seite aufgerissen war. Das Fell klaffte auseinander und alles war voller Blut. Ich konnte sogar seine Rippen sehen."

Die Farbe hatte in diesem Moment mein Gesicht wohl vollkommen verlassen.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich dann tat, was ich tat. Ich hatte zuvor schon Wölfe töten müssen, um mich zu verteidigen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht liegen lassen. Ich leerte das Tuch, in dem die Wurzeln waren, die ich stundenlang gesucht hatte, und band es um die Wunde des jungen Wolfes. Dann trug ich ihn nach Hause. Ich versorgte seine Wunden und pflegte ihn gesund."

„Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet", stellte ich fest. Doch er sprach weiter, als habe er es nicht gehört.

„Ich gab ihm damals keinen Namen. Wenn ich wollte, dass er aufsah, nannte ich ihn Wolf. Aber ich teilte mit ihm mein Essen und meinen Schlafplatz. Als er nach einigen Wochen wieder gesund war, ging ich mit ihm zu der Stelle, an der ich ihn gefunden hatte. Ich wollte ihn wieder in die Freiheit entlassen."

Der Blick des Mannes wurde nun noch verklärter, als er es zuvor schon gewesen ist.

„Doch er ging nicht. Er wich nicht von meiner Seite. Ich schickte ihn fort und er blieb. Ich lief davon und er kam hinterher."

„Wo hätte er auch hingehen sollen?", fragte ich ihn und sein Blick kam aus der Vergangenheit zurück.

„Zurück in sein Rudel?" Seine Antwort war keine mit fester Betonung. Er formulierte es eher als Frage. Er hatte Zweifel an seiner Aussage.

„Du hast ihn mit zu dir nach Hause genommen, du hast ihn gepflegt und dich um ihn gekümmert. DU warst sein Rudel. DU bist sein Rudel! Wohin hätte er gehen sollen?", sagte ich, um ihm die Perspektive gerade zu rücken.

Der junge Mann mit dem eckigen Unterkiefer sah nun wieder mich an. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, während er stehen blieb. Es war mir beinahe unangenehm, aber auch ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Und dann sprach er.

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin sein Rudel und er ist meine Familie."

Ich ließ seine Worte in meinem Kopf hin und her springen, unfähig zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihre tiefere Bedeutung zu verstehen.

Mein Verstand war wie benebelt von dem stechenden Blick seiner Augen, mit dem er mich ansah, als er gesprochen hatte. Für einen Moment, der sich wie ein Stück von Ewigkeit anfühlte, standen wir beide einfach so da und blickten uns an.

Jake war es, der uns aus unserem tranceartigen Zustand riss. Er lief plötzlich aufgeregt bellend um uns herum. Der junge Mann mit den starken Oberarmen setzte mich vorsichtig mit den Füßen auf dem Boden ab.

„Bleib hier!", befahl er mir mit fester Stimme, während er aus seiner Hose ein Messer zog.

Wir waren inzwischen an der Hütte angelangt, vor der Jake mit aufgestelltem Nackenhaar stand und knurrte.

Mit angespanntem Körper ging der junge Mann langsam zur Tür hinein, die offen stand. Das Messer zur Verteidigung hatte er in sicherem Griff. Dann verschwand er in der braunen Holzhütte.

Ich spürte mein Herz schlagen und hörte es in meinen Ohren pochen. Ich war unfähig, meinen Blick von der Tür abzuwenden, in der der junge Mann mit dem geringen Selbstbewusstsein verschwunden war.

Plötzlich hörte ich es in der Hütte rumpeln und scheppern. „Raus!", schrie der junge Mann den mir unbekannten Eindringling an.

Als er zum zweiten Mal „Raus!" rief, konnte ich den Eindringling sehen und musste lachen. Es war ein Waschbär.

Sämtliche Anspannung verließ meinen Körper und ich merkte jetzt erst, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte, da ich nach Atem ringen musste.

Obwohl meine Rippen schmerzten, konnte ich nicht aufhören zu lachen. Ich schlang deshalb meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper, um ihn vor dem Zerbersten zu bewahren, so fühlte es sich nämlich an.

„Ein Waschbär! Wir hatten einen Besucher!", sagte der Mann mit den strubbeligen Haaren, als er aus der Hütte trat.

Als er meinen vor Lachen zuckenden Körper sah, fuhr er sich nervös mit der rechten Hand durch das unordentliche Haar und zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Er musste sich jedoch ein Grinsen verbeißen. Ein Grinsen!

„Weißt du, … er hätte unsere ganzen Vorräte stehlen können!"

„UNSERE Vorräte?", hakte ich ungläubig nach, das Lachen war mir nun fremd.

Er sah mich nur an, räusperte sich und drehte sich um, um Jake zu streicheln, der nun neben ihm stand. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich jedoch erkennen, dass sein Gesicht gerötet war.

„Komm, ich trag dich rein!", bot er mir nach ein paar Augenblicken an und griff dann auch schon nach mir, um mich erneut hochzuheben, ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten.

Er trug mich hinein in die Hütte und setzte mich auf dem Bett ab, in dem ich die Nacht verbracht hatte.

„Ich mache uns Frühstück, dann versorge ich deine Wunden", sagte er bestimmend und ließ damit keinen Raum für Diskussionen. Nicht, dass ich diskutiert hätte.

Ich machte es mir auf meinem Beobachtungsposten wieder etwas gemütlich, während Jake sich die Pfoten trocken leckte. Der junge Mann, dessen Bewegungen heute Morgen etwas quirliger waren, als noch am gestrigen Abend, wusch die Teller des Vorabends gründlich in einem Eimer aus und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

Auf dem Ofen kochte immer noch die Flüssigkeit, die er am frühen Morgen aufgestellt hatte. Ein angenehmer, appetitlicher Geruch lag in der Luft, den ich allerdings nicht kannte.

Aus einer Schüssel, die unbemerkt im hinteren Ecken des Zimmers auf einem Holzschemel stand, nahm er drei kleine, grünliche Eier heraus, die er über dem kochenden Topf öffnete. Er rührte ein paar Mal um und setzte dann den Deckel erneut darauf.

Um etwas zu holen, verließ er die Hütte kurz. Als er an mir vorbei ging, schien es ihm Mühe zu bereiten, mich nicht anzusehen. Komisch.

Zurück kam er mit einer weiteren Holzschüssel voller roter Beeren. Sie muss wohl schon draußen vor der Tür gestanden haben. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er die Teller von dort wegnahm. Er füllte sie am Topf mit Hilfe seiner Spezialmethode und stellte sie erneut auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wie wär´s mit `ner geschnitzten Suppenkelle?", fragte ich ihn.

Als hätte ich ihm den Gral des Wissens gezeigt, strahlte er mich an. „Darauf bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen!"

Ich grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf - und er rührte wieder im Topf herum…

„Kann ich am Tisch essen?", fragte ich ihn.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern kam sofort zu mir herüber, um mir aufzuhelfen. Als er sich bückte, schien ihm ein Sonnenstrahl direkt auf den Kopf und seine unordentlichen Haare leuchteten in einem rötlichen Braun.

Wir aßen in Stille, nachdem er mir erklärt hatte, was es gab. Er hatte eine Art Eintopf aus verschiedenen Körner, Wildkräutern und Wurzeln gekocht. Die Eier, die er reingetan hatte, hatte er am Morgen aus einem frisch gelegten Nest gesammelt. Er konnte mir versichern, dass keine Küken darin waren. Es schmeckte ein wenig süßlich und machte schnell satt. Dazu aßen wir verschiedene Beeren. Die meisten kannte ich. Auch wilde Erdbeeren waren dabei.

„Mehr?", fragte er plötzlich wieder einsilbig, nachdem ich meinen Teller geleert hatte.

„Danke, nein. Ich bin satt."

„Okay. Dann will ich mir deine Wunden ansehen. Ich hol die Salbe."

Daraufhin verschwand er aus der Tür und ich hörte ihn an der Seite der Hütte poltern. Dann hörte ich schabende Geräusche. Was sollte das?

Als er kurz darauf wieder rein kam, hielt er ein sandiges Holzkästchen in der Hand. Er musste meinen verwunderten Blick wohl bemerkt haben, denn er sah sich in Erklärungsnot.

„Die Salbe muss kühl bleiben, sonst gerinnt sie. Im Sommer vergrabe ich sie deswegen. In der kühlen Erde ist das dann kein Problem."

Das klang logisch. „Naturkühlschrank!", platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Hm?", sah er mich etwas irritiert an.

„Als ich im dritten Schuljahr war, haben wir mal die alten Römer behandelt. Die haben auch ihre Vorräte in Tongefäßen in der Erde vergraben, um sie kühl zu halten. Unser Lehrer Mr. Miller nannte das damals `Naturkühlschrank´!"

Er sah mir direkt ins Gesicht und ließ seine leicht zugekniffenen Augen darüber wandern. So, als würde er angestrengt überlegen. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder. Dreimal.

„Was ist?", fragte ich ihn.

Daraufhin brach er den Blickkontakt ab.

„Nichts… Lass mich deine Wunden versorgen!"

Er kniete sich vor mich auf den Boden und rieb meinen blau-schwarzen Knöchel mit der grünen Salbe ein. Jetzt, da sie frisch war, roch sie noch stärker nach Minze, als in ihrer getrockneten Form.

„Machst du die Salbe selbst?", fragte ich ihn, um mich von dem prickelnden Gefühl abzulenken, das er mit der kühlenden Salbe auf meiner Haut hinterließ.

„Ja. Es sind verschiedene Heilkräuter, die ich in Hirschtalg eingedickt habe."

Als er mit meinem Knöchel fertig war, sah er mich auffordernd an. Ich begriff im ersten Moment gar nicht.

„Deine Schulter?"

„Oh, ja!", mir war es ein wenig unangenehm und obwohl ich wusste, dass er die Wunde schon einmal versorgt hatte, knöpfte ich nur zögerlich das Hemd auf, um es auszuziehen.

Auch dem jungen Mann schien die Situation unangenehm zu sein, denn er fuhr sich nervös mit der linken Hand durch die unordentlichen Haare. An der rechten Hand hatte er ja die Salbe.

Als ich das Hemd ganz aufgeknöpft hatte, zog ich meinen Arm aus dem Ärmel und drehte mich ein wenig seitlich, sodass er meine Wunde sah.

„Autsch!", stieß er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus.

„Ja, das könnte man sagen", antwortete ich mit geröteten Wangen, ob meiner leichten Bekleidung.

Er setzte sich hinter mich auf das Bett und schob mit einer federleichten Bewegung meine braunen Locken zur Seite, zu meiner andern Schulter.

Er saß einen Moment lang hinter mir, ohne sich zu rühren, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich hörte nur seinen zittrigen Atem, der ganz nah an meinem Ohr war. Ich spürte, wie sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Gänsehaut auf mir ausbreitete und ich verschränkte schützend die Arme vor meiner Brust.

Dann spürte ich die kalte Salbe, die der junge Mann dick auf meine Schnittwunden auftrug.

„Das war der Bär. Man kann genau seine fünf Krallen sehen", sprach er leise hinter mir.

Ich zuckte mehrmals zusammen. Obwohl die Salbe direkt half, tat es höllisch weh.

„Die Salbe muss trocknen!", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, während er aufstand. „Ich… ähm.. gehe meine Hände waschen!" Dann verschwand er blitzschnell, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, zur Tür raus.

Ich saß ein paar Minuten alleine in der Hütte, während die grüne Minzpaste trocknete. Als ich mir sicher war, dass ich nichts mehr verschmieren würde, zog ich das Hemd wieder ganz an und knöpfte es zu.

Obwohl ich noch nicht lange auf gewesen bin, überkam mich eine starke Müdigkeit, die sich schwer, wie ein Sumo Ringer auf mich setzte. Ich gab nach und legte mich hin.

Die Schmerzen waren allerdings groß und ich konnte deshalb nicht richtig einschlafen. Ich pendelte ständig zwischen Wachzustand und Schlaf hin und her – bis die Tür erneut aufging.

Nach mehr als nur ein paar Minuten war der junge Mann wieder zurück und ich blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du schläfst nicht?", fragte er mich verwundert.

„Nein, ich kann nicht. Die Schmerzen halten mich wohl wach." Da fiel mir etwas ein. Dass ich da nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen war!

„Könntest du mir meinen Rucksack geben? Da hab ich ein paar Schmerztabletten drin."

„Deinen Rucksack?", sah er mich ein wenig verwundert an.

„Ja. Vorne in der Tasche. Zusammen mit ein paar Pflastern und Taschentüchern."

„Dein Rucksack ist nicht hier. Er muss wohl noch dort sein, wo ich dich, ähm, ich meine, wo Jake dich gefunden hat." Er blickte grundlos schuldbewusst auf den Boden und scharrte wie ein kleiner Junge mit seinem Fuß am Boden.

„Hey, das macht nichts. Ich werd….", begann ich, doch er ließ mich nicht aussprechen.

Mir ins Wort fallend sagte er: „Ich geh ihn holen. Ich bin nicht lange fort."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Jake und ich sahen uns ein wenig verdutzt an. Dann stand der graue Wolf von seiner Felldecke auf dem Boden auf und kam zu mir herüber. Ich kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren, während er seinen Kopf auf das Bett legte.

Der regelmäßige Atem des Tieres und wohl auch die Salbe, die langsam ihre Wirkung entfaltete, ließen mich meinen Schmerz vergessen. Und ich schlief ein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte. Ich wusste nur, was mich aufweckte. Der junge Mann kam ein wenig polternd zur Tür hinein und rief mir zu „Ich hab ihn gefunden!".

Als ich ihn anblickte, war ich ganz verdutzt. Er hatte eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe und strahlte förmlich, als er mit dem Rucksack zur Tür herein kam. So aufgekratzt war er in der Zeit, in der ich hier war, noch nicht gewesen. Fast schon wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten.

Er merkte nicht, dass ich bereits geschlafen hatte.

Ermutigend sah er mir ins Gesicht, als er mir stolz den Rucksack hinhielt.

Sein Enthusiasmus war ansteckend und obwohl meine Schmerzen inzwischen weniger schlimm waren, wusste ich, dass eine Tablette jetzt genau das Richtige wäre.

Ich öffnete die Tasche an der Vorderseite des Rucksacks. Doch sie war leer. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich die Sachen in den großen Sack gesteckt hatte, als ich am ersten Abend die Taschenlampe herausgenommen hatte.

Ich öffnete den Knoten des Kordels, mit dem ich den großen Sack verschlossen hatte, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen. Zu viel war in dem Rucksack drin.

Ich nahm einen Gegenstand nach dem anderen aus dem Rucksack und legte alles neben mir auf das Bett. Wie so üblich, war das Letzte, das ich in die Hand nahm, die Packung mit den Schmerztabletten.

„Ich hab sie!", sagte ich triumphierend und rappelte ein wenig damit.

Als ich hochblickte, war der junge Mann, dessen grüne Augen vor wenigen Sekunden noch aufgeregt geleuchtet hatten, ganz still geworden.

Bewegungslos saß er auf dem kleinen Holzschemel, den er sich zuvor an das Bett herangezogen hatte.

Die Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er blickte steif auf die Utensilien aus meinem Rucksack, die ich neben mir ausgebreitet hatte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er mit dünner Stimme, während seine Augen plötzlich zwischen den Gegenständen und mir hektisch hin und her wanderten.

Er machte mich damit ganz nervös und ich wusste gar nicht, was er meinte. „Was meinst du?"

„Das!", gab er mir zur Antwort und zeigte auf den kleinen Hasenrucksack.

Was wäre euch für das nächste Kapitel lieber? Edward POV oder Bellas?

LG, MagicCullen


End file.
